Another story of Vongola
by ciocarlie
Summary: "Aku akan melakukannya—aku akan menghancurkan Giotto dan juga Alphonso, menghancurkan Vongola dan juga Cavallone..." /Chap. 9—Calling/ Remind this story XD?
1. Promise

Rion : nyah, mulai sekarang gw bakal fokusin cerita multichap ini. Yang lain bakal dihiatusin *buat yang multichap*

Giotto : angst lagi?

Rion : Giotto-san! -peluk-

Giotto : B-baiklah... Bisa lepaskan aku?

Rion : Baiklah! Tenang aja, di cerita ini g ada angst kok. Sedikit humor yang bisa dihitung, garing pula. Yang lebih kerasa cman family sama friendshipnya.

Giotto : untunglah... Ga ada yaoi kan?

Rion : kalau itu lain cerita :

Giotto : *swete* kayaknya ada firasat buruk nih...

Rion : Giotto-san, bisa baca disclaimed?

Giotto : Sampai kapanpun kami karakter KHR dan juga ceritanya bukan atas pemikiran Sang author tetapi Amano Akira.

-14 Oktober 1990-

"Ini adalah Tsuna... Dia adalah adikmu mulai sekarang Giotto..."

Namaku adalah Giotto... Setidaknya itulah yang sering dipanggil oleh ibuku dan juga yang lain. Tetapi, nama asliku adalah Ieyatsu Sawada, usiaku 8 tahun.

Selama 8 tahun aku menjadi anak tunggal dari keluarga Sawada. Keluarga Jepang yang tinggal di Italia. Dan sekarang, adik laki-laki satu-satunya yang berbeda 8 tahun dariku lahir. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan mempunyai seorang adik sebelumnya.

Ayahku adalah seorang kepala polisi dan memiliki jabatan yang tinggi di Italia. Sedangkan ibuku, adalah seorang dari keturunan bangsawan di Italia.

"Kau mau menggendongnya Giotto...?" Senyuman ibu selalu membuatku terpesona. Dia adalah seorang yang lembut dan juga baik hati. Sayangnya, karena tubuhnya yang lemah ibu selalu berada dirumah sakit.

"Giotto...?"

"iya ibu..." Aku tersenyum dan menggendong tubuh kecil itu. Hangat, kecil, dan lembut. Tetapi sangat lemah dan rapuh. "Kecil sekali..."

"Tentu saja... Dia masih kecil Giotto..." Ibu tertawa mendengar apa yang aku katakan. "Karena kau adalah kakaknya... Maka lindungilah dia Giotto. Kalau ibu tidak ada, hanya kau yang bisa ibu andalkan... Jagalah dia Giotto..."

~*~*xXx*~*~

-31 Desember 1999-

_Jagalah adikmu Giotto..._

TRIIIIING!

Suara jam weker terdengar ditelinga. Laki-laki berambut kuning itu. "Hn... Aku benci jam... Siapa yang meletakkannya disini..." Masih berada didalam selimut, anak itu mencoba mencari asal suara, mematikan jam itu (baca. Menghancurkan).

"Akhirnya..." Dan dia masuk kembali kedalam selimut.

"Oni-chan!" Anak kecil berambut cokelat itu berlari kearah tempat tidurnya dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. "Ayo bangun sudah pagi!"

"Sebentar lagi Tsuna..." Melirik sebentar kearah adiknya itu, dan menenggelamkan lagi dirinya kedalam selimut.

"Oni-chan~" Tsuna sedikit merengek mendengar kakaknya itu tidak menghiraukannya. Lalu, matanya tertuju pada jam yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu. "HAAA! Jamku kenapa bisa seperti ini?"

"Salahmu menaruh jam itu disebelah tempat tidurku bukan?" Giotto hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Sudah sudah, aku ingin tidur lagi..."

Tsuna menggembungkan pipinya tanda kesal dan akan berbalik meninggalkan kakaknya itu. "Ah Oni-cha-"

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundak Tsuna. "Eh?" Tsuna melihat kearah orang itu. Tersenyum sedikit, dia mengeluarkan handphone miliknya.

KRIIIIING!

Suara itu terdengar lagi dari handphone orang itu. Dia meletakkannya disebelah telinga Giotto.

"Uh... Berisik Tsuna!" Giotto mencoba untuk menonjok asal suara itu. Tetapi yang terkena adalah laki-laki seumuran Giotto yang tadi menyalakan handphonenya. "He? Sejak kapan Tsuna menjadi tinggi..."

Dengan malas-malas, Giotto melihat kearah samping tempat tidurnya. Laki-laki berambut merah yang sekarang ini sedang tertunduk memegangi hidungnya yang terkena tonjokan Giotto.

"..." Masih dalam keadaan mengantuk dan shock dia hanya diam. Tsuna hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya. "G? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Sambutan yang 'sangat ramah' Giotto..." Laki-laki berambut merah bernama G itu hanya tersenyum tetapi terlihat kesal.

G, teman masa kecil Giotto. Anak dari keluarga yang mengabdikan diri sebagai bodyguard keluarga ibu Giotto. Sudah 10 tahun sejak Tsuna lahir, dan sekarang Giotto berusia 18 tahun.

"G! Dimana Gokudera-kun?" Tanya Tsuna melihat kearah G.

"Hei, panggil dengan -san Tsuna..." Giotto akhirnya menyerah dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Hayato ada dibawah, dia juga sedang menunggumu..." G hanya tersenyum dan memegang kepala Tsuna.

"hum!" Tsuna tersenyum dan berlari keluar menemui Gokudera Hayato, adik dari G yang juga merupakan temannya.

"Lalu..." Sedikit menguap, Giotto mencari baju yang akan digunakannya sambil melepas baju yang dia gunakan. "Kenapa kau pagi-pagi ada dikamarku?"

"Hari ini kakekmu akan datang..." Kata-kata itu langsung menghentikan gerakan Giotto. Dia menoleh kearah G dengan tatapan serius. "Kau tahukan bagaimana sifat kakek sendiri..."

"aku tahu... Baiklah, aku akan segera siap dan turun kebawah." Giotto hanya menutup matanya dan G mengangguk memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Juudaime, sampai kapanpun aku akan melindungimu! Aku akan selalu bersamamu!" Anak laki-laki berusia 10 tahun persis seperti G hanya saja warna rambutnya perak itu bermain dengan mainan berbentuk dynamite.

"Eh? Kita kan memang selalu bersama... Karen Gokudera-kun adalah temanku!" Tsuna tanpa sadar sudah mengeluarkan angelic smile yang menurut orang-orang menurun dari ibunya.

Bahkan anak yang seusia dengannya seperti Gokudera pun bisa menjadi salah tingkah melihat senyuman Tsuna. "Tapi, aku memang suatu saat akan ditugaskan menjadi penjaga Juudaime!"

"Apa-apaan itu? Kau fikir kau bisa melindungi Tsuna dengan sifat seperti itu? Yang ada kau malah membahayakan Tsuna!" G yang turun bersama dengan Giotto sempat-sempatnya mengejek Tsuna dan Gokudera yang sedang bermain.

"Berisik, apapun yang kau katakan aku akan selalu melindungi Juudaime!" Gokudera menjulurkan lidahnya kearah G kakaknya.

"apa? Dasar anak kecil!" G tidak mau kalah darinya.

"sudah, sudah..." Giotto hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kakak beradik itu. "Kenapa kau memanggil Tsuna dengan sebutan Juudaime?"

"Karena usia Juudaime kan 10!" Jawab Gokudera sambil tertawa polos. G dan Giotto sweatdrop.

"..." Giotto tiba-tiba diam. Aura yang dikeluarkannya menjadi kelam dan tidak lembut seperti beberapa detik yang lalu.

TAP... TAP... TAP...

Suara langkah sepatu yang tegas itu membuat semua orang terdiam. Seorang laki-laki berkumis dan juga berambut putih berjalan diikuti dengan para pengawal yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"O-Oni-chan..." Tsuna terlihat ketakutan dan berlari kearah kakaknya. Tetapi karena tidak berhati-hati dia menabrak orang itu.

"Tsuna!" Giotto akan menghampiri Tsuna tetapi langsung dihalangi oleh G. "G...?"

'Kau tahu bagaimana kalau kakekmu belum memulai pembicaraan tetapi kau sudah memulainya bukan...' G menggeleng dan membisikkan pada Giotto.

'Tetapi Tsuna...' Giotto melihat Tsuna dengan tatapan cemas. Laki-laki tua yang merupakan kakek dan Giotto dan Tsuna itu menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

Walaupun saat itu Giotto tidak mengatakan dan bergerak, auranya sudah menunjukkan kalau dia akan bertindak nekat kalau kakeknya itu melakukan hal yang membahayakan Tsuna.

Kakeknya yang merasakan itu hanya tersenyum dan berjongkok didepan Tsuna. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya dengan senyum lembut dan mengelus kepala Tsuna.

Tsuna yang tidak mengenal kakeknya hanya mengangguk dan berlari kearah Giotto, bersembunyi dibelakangnya. "Tenang saja Tsuna..." Giotto mengelus kepala Tsuna.

Kakek Giotto dan Tsuna adalah seorang kepala polisi di Italia. Sifatnya yang tidak bisa ditebak itu membuat Giotto dan yang lainnya tidak pernah menyukainya. Makanya, ketika ayahnya meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu Giotto memutuskan untuk tidak tinggal bersama dengan kakeknya.

"Sepertinya keadaan disini baik-baik saja..." Kakek Giotto melihat kearahnya dan juga G.

"Sedang apa kakek disini..." Giotto melihat kakeknya sambil tetap menenangkan Tsuna.

"Hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu... Besok adalah ulang tahunmu bukan?" Giotto hanya bisa menoleh kearah lain dan tidak melihat kakeknya. Kakeknya tersenyum tipis dan berjalan kearah Giotto memegang pundaknya. "Berhati-hatilah dengan dirimu sendiri... Ingat apa yang terjadi setelah kau berusia 18 tahun..."

Giotto hanya terkejut dan mengangguk kearah kakeknya yang sudah pergi dari sana.

"Ne... Gokudera-kun, aku tidak pernah tahu besok adalah ulang tahun oni-chan..." Tsuna mendekati Goku dan menarik-narik lengan bajunya.

"Mungkin Giotto-san tidak ingin kau mengetahuinya Juudaime?" Jawab Goku sambil melihat Tsuna yang sekarang seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ah!" Tsuna berteriak keras sampai membuat Gokudera terkejut. Begitu juga dengan Giotto dan G.

"A-ada apa Tsuna?" Giotto langsung menghampiri Tsuna yang sekarang menutup mulutnya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa..." Tsuna menutup mulutnya dan tertawa kecil. Giotto hanya mengangguk dan mengangkat bahunya.

"G, bisa aku berbicara sebentar...?" Giotto sedikit berbisik kepada G yang langsung mengangguk. "Gokudera-kun, bisa bantu aku?" Tsuna membisikkan sesuatu. Gokudera hanya bingung dan mengangguk. "Aku ingin memberikan kejutan pada onii-chan..."

~*~*xXx*~*~

Giotto masuk kedalam kamarnya dan duduk di kursi yang ada disana. Dia menghela nafas dan menutup matanya.

"Apakah kau tidak apa Giotto?" Tanya G melihat teman kecilnya yang terlihat lelah itu.

"Kau tahu bukan... Apa yang dimaksud oleh kakekku...?"

"ya... Sawada-sama pernah bercerita padaku." Jawab G pada Giotto.

Giotto terdiam dan melihat kearah jendela diluar. "Kalau memang itu terjadi, dan aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku..." Giotto mengeluarkan pistol dan sakunya. "Bunuh aku G..."

~*~*Behind The Screen*~*~

-Scene 1-

"Kau mau menggendongnya Giotto...?" Senyuman ibu selalu membuatku terpesona. Dia adalah seorang yang lembut dan juga baik hati. Sayangnya, karena tubuhnya yang lemah ibu selalu berada dirumah sakit.

"Giotto...?"

"iya ibu..." Aku tersenyum dan menggendong tubuh kecil itu. Hangat, kecil, dan lembut. Tetapi sangat...

"Berat!" Giotto melihat kearah apa yang dibawanya. "Hei, kenapa boneka bayinya menjadi barbel?"

Rion : CUT!

-Scene 2-

Suara jam weker terdengar ditelinga. Laki-laki berambut kuning itu. "Hn... Aku benci jam... Siapa yang meletakkannya disini..." Masih berada didalam selimut, anak itu mencoba mencari asal suara, mematikan jam itu (baca. Menghancurkan).

KRIIIIING!

Suara itu terdengar lagi dari handphone orang itu. Dia meletakkannya disebelah telinga Giotto.

"Uh... Berisik Tsuna!" Giotto mencoba untuk menembak jam beker yang disampingnya.

BANG!

G yang berniat membangunkan Giotto tewas ditempat dengan luka tembak dikepalanya.

"Gyaaa! Panggil ambulance!" Suasana menjadi panik dan akhirnya G dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Rion : Mungkin aku harus mengganti adegan penembakan dengan hanya tonjokan...

-Scene 3-

"Eh? Kita kan memang selalu bersama... Karen Gokudera-kun adalah temanku!" Tsuna tanpa sadar sudah mengeluarkan angelic smile yang menurut orang-orang menurun dari ibunya.

Bahkan anak yang seusia dengannya seperti Gokudera pun bisa menjadi salah tingkah melihat senyuman Tsuna. Mukanya memerah, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

"Juudaime, aku mengambil sesuatu dari kamar G, mau lihat?" Goku mengeluarkan beberapa komik doujinshi.

"Apa ini? H Yaoi 5927?" Tsuna yang masih polos membaca buku itu.

3 detik...

1 menit...

5 menit...

Dengan suksesnya Tsuna pingsan dengan darah banyak keluar dari hidungnya.

Rion : Cut! Kenapa yang dikeluarkan malah buku doujinshi Yaoi! Siapa yang memberikan buku itu pada Gokudera?

-Scene 4-

Giotto terdiam dan melihat kearah jendela diluar. "Kalau memang itu terjadi, dan aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku..." Giotto terdiam dan mendekati G. "Biarkan aku menjadi seme ketika bersamamu."

"Tidak bisa Giotto..."

Rion : CUT! Kalian baca dialog yang mana? *liat buku Yaoi 2G* Jangan memasukkan dialog dibuku ini?

~*~*After The Screne*~*~

Giotto : Akhirnya selesai juga...

G : aku tidak akan mungkin membunuh Giotto kan?

Rion : kenapa ga? Gw kan authornya? Apapun bisa gw lakuin buat di ffic...

G : O-Oi, kau bercanda kan?

Giotto : tenang saja, tidak mungkin kau membunuhku sungguhan G... Sensei hanya bercanda. Benarkan? Lagipula aku pemeran utamanya disini.

Rion : tidak pernah melihat ffic gw yang lain? Semua pemeran utamanya kan mati dengan sangat indah.

Giotto : O_O

Rion : G, tolong penutup!

G : !%^#*

Rion : Tolong jangan OOC G, kau bukan Gokudera yang suka ribut sendiri...

G : baiklah, baiklah... Tolong yang membaca ffic gaje nan abal ini di review, flame, kritik, dan saran diperbolehkan!

~*~*Next Chapter*~*~

_"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melakukan itu Giotto!" G terlihat shock mendengar apa yang dikatakan Giotto._

_"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk keselamatan Tsuna..." Giotto melihat sekitarnya dengan tatapan dingin._

_-xXx-_

_"Kakak pasti menyukai ini..." Tsuna tersenyum sambil berada ditaman bersama Gokudera._

_-xXx-_

_"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Tsuna!" Giotto membuka pintu itu dan melihat kearah seseorang didalam kegelapan itu._


	2. Kidnapped

Rion : akhirnya~ Bisa juga gw pergi kewarnet buat buka ini~\

G : memang laptop kenapa?

Rion : *hiks* jangan membuatku mengingat hal ini... Gw g mau ceritain...

G : ya udah...

Rion : oke kalau maksa~

G : _Siapa yang maksa? _*sweatdrop*

Rion : Jadi, gara-gara gw dengan suksesnya marah sampe ngamuk2 g sengaja tu laptop kesenggol n jatuh T_T

Giotto : trussekarang dimana?

Rion : 1 minggu yang lalu masih di UGD (Unit Gaje Darurat) sekarang udah RIP TT_TT

Giotto : kasihan...

G : sukurin...

Rion : *w* G tolong disclaimed...

G : Ap-!

Rion : jangan OOC~

G : *grumble* Sial... Semua karakter KHR ga bakal untuk selamanya sampe author mati juga ga akan bisa dia yang punya! Yang punyaAmano Akira-sensei yang ga sadis kaya ni author!

Rion : makasih G~ ^^

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Kalau aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku..." Giotto melihat kearah G dan memberikan sebuah pistol yang ada dibalik jasnya. "Bunuh aku saat itu juga G..."

G yang mendengarnya tentu saja terkejut dan melihat kearah Giotto. "Apa maksudmu Giotto...?"

~*~*xXx*~*~

Gokudera sedang membawa sebuah benda yang ditutupi oleh kain putih. Ukurannya tidak terlalu besar dan bisa dibawa oleh anak seusia mereka. "Apa benar Giotto-sama menyukai ini Juudaime?" Tanya Gokudera pada Tsuna yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Ya~ Aku mendengar dari otou-san kalau nii-chan menyukainya~" Tsuna juga membawa benda yang sama seperti Gokudera. Dibelakangnya beberapa pelayan juga membantu mereka.

"Tuan muda, ini mau ditaruh dimana?" tanya salah satu pelayan disana pada Tsuna.

"Ah, ditaruh disana saja... Aku akan menanamnya nanti~" Tsuna menunjuk kearah beranda yang ada didepan taman. "Terima kasih sudah membantuku kalian semua~" Tsuna mengeluarkan angelic smilenya lagi. Dan tentu sja membuat semua tersenyum dengan wajah memerah.

"Jangan sungkan Tuan muda..." jawab mereka serentak.

_"Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa menolak Juudaime dengan angelic smilenya..."_Gokudera yang juga tersenyum dengan wajah memerah hanay bisa diam dan membawa benda-benda itu ketaman. "Sepertinya Juudaime sangat semangat mengerjakannya..." jawab Gokudera.

"Tentu saja, karena ini adalah hadiah pertama dariku untuk nii-chan~" Tsuna tersenyum dan menanam tanaman itu.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Kau... tidak serius dengan semua itu bukan Giotto?" G melihat kearah Giotto. Giotto hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. G yang terlihat sedikit kesal berjalan dan meraih kerah Giotto memaksanya untuk menatap mata G. "Jawab aku Giotto!"

"Aku serius..." Giotto hanya menatap G dengan tatapan sedih. "Hanya kau yang bisa aku andalkan G..."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berfikir aku bisa membunuhmu?" G melepaskan tangannya dan melihat kearah Giotto. "Kau fikir aku bisa membunuhmu dengan mudah? Daripada aku melukaimu bahkan membunuhmu lebih baik aku-" G tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya setelah sadar dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Kau menyadarinya bukan? Alasanku..." Giotto terdiam dan melihat kearah G. "lebih baik aku mati... Daripada aku harus melukai kalian semua... Terutama Tsuna..."

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Aku yakin..." Tsuna yang terlihat kotor karena lumpur dan juga tanah sedang menanam sesuatu ditaman itu. "Giotto nii-chan pasti suka dengan hadiah ini..."

Gokudera hanya tersenyum dan melihat Tsuna. "Andai saja aku punya kakak yang sebaik Giotto-san..." Jawab Gokudera sambil berdiri dan mengelap tangannya.

"G juga baik kok~" Tsuna tertawa dan melihat kearah Gokudera.

"Dia sering mengejekku, bagaimana Juudaime bisa mengatakannya baik?" Goku merenggangkan tangannya dan melihat Tsuna. "Aku akan mengambil minum untuk kita, kau mau Juudaime?"

"Hum!" Tsuna mengangguk. Gokudera tertawa dan langsung pergi kedalam rumah.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk menunggu esok hari~"

Tiba-tiba beberapa orang datang menghampiri Tsuna dan menginjak beberapa tanaman yang ada disana. Tsuna terkejut dan melihat kearah orang yang lebih tinggi itu.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Untuk Tsuna..." Giotto yang tadi menatap G mengalihkan pandangannya menuju keluar jendela. "Aku akan melakukan apapun... Walaupun itu artinya aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku..."

"Tapi-"

AAAAAH!

G yang akan mengatakan sesuatu pada Giotto terkejut dengan apa yang dia dengar. Suara teriakan yang sangat besar itu, dia mengenal suaranya. Suara ini..."

Giotto berdiri dan menyadarinya. Wajahnya memucat dan panik.

"TSUNA!"

~*~*xXx*~*~

G dan Giotto langsung berlari kearah taman ketika mendengar teriakan itu. "Ada apa ini?"

"Giotto, awas!" G menarik Giotto untuk berlindung.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Hampir saja..." G menghela nafasnya dan melirik kearah taman. Disana terjadi pertempuran antara pengawal rumah dengan beberapa orang misterius. "Ada apa ini sebenarnya..."

"Dimana Tsuna?" Giotto terlihat sangat panik sampai hampir menerobos rentetan peluru yang ada disana. Beruntung G langsung menghentikannya sebelum peluru mengenainya.

"Bahaya Giotto!" G menarik Giotto ketempat berlindung untuk sekali lagi. "Aku akan menahan mereka, baru kau mencari tsuna!" Giotto hanya mengangguk. G bersiap untuk menembak beberapa orang disana yang mengincar tempat perlindungan mereka.

"Hiks...Hiks..." Tiba-tiba suara anak kecil yang sepertinya pernah mereka dengar menghentikan aksi mereka. "G... Hiks... hiks..."

"Hayato? Apa yang kau lakukan disana? hati-hati!" G langsung berlari dan menggendong Gokudera ketempat perlindungan mereka. "Disini berbahaya! Dimana Tsuna?"

"Hiks... J-Juudaime... dia..." Gokudera terlihat panik dan memeluk G. "Juudaime diculik oleh beberapa orang yang ada ditaman... hiks..."

G terkejut mendengarnya. tetapi diabertambah khawatir ketika melihat Giotto. Tatapannya menjadi dingin sebelum akhirnya terkejut dan menjadi kosong. "G-Giotto...?"

"Mereka... menculik Tsuna...?" Giotto melihat kearah orang-orang itu dengan tatapan benci. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka keluar.. satupun..." Giotto merebut pistol perak dari G dan berlari menerobospeluru-peluru itu.

"GIOTTO!" G terkejut dan segera mengeluarkan pistol miliknya. "Sial... Hayato, kau bersembunyi disini sampai kami kembali lagi?" Gokudera hanya mengangguk dan bersembunyi. G mengejar Giotto yang berlari mencari beberapa musuh yang bersembunyi dirumah itu. Tetapi, yang ia temukan hanyalah musuh-musuh yang sudah dihabisi oleh Giotto. "Ini..." Dan pada akhirnya, G menemukan Giotto yang berdiri ditengah-tengah orang-orang yang sudah tidak bergerak itu.

"Giotto...?"

"Aku... Tidak bisa menemukan Tsuna..." Giotto sepertinya lelah melawan mereka semua. Dan beberapa anggota tubuhnya terserempet peluru dan mengeluarkan darah. "Aku... Harus menemukannya..."

"hentikan Giotto!" G langsung menahan Giotto yang sekarang ini hampir ambruk. "kalau lebih dari ini kau akan mati!"

"Minggir G..." Giotto berusaha untuk menerobos G. "Aku... Harus menyelamatkan Tsuna..." Tiba-tibabadan Giotto oleng dan terjatuh didepan G. Untungnya G masih bisa menahannya sebelum dia benar-benar terjatuh ketanah.

"Giotto, kau tidak apa-apa?"

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Dia tidak apa-apa... Hanya kelelahan..." Dokter memeriksa keadaan Giotto setelah G membawanya kekamar. "Dia seperti sudah menghabiskan seluruh kekuatannya untuk melawan mereka..."

"Lagipula..." G yang berdiri disamping Giotto dengan menggandeng Gokudera terlihat cemas. "Aura apa yang dikeluarkan Giotto saat itu... Seperti bukan dia saja..."

"Sudahlah..." Dokter itu menepuk pundak G sebelum keluar dari kamar itu. "Yang penting dia tidak apa-apa bukan?" G hanya mengangguk dan menghela nafas lega. "Dasar bodoh..." G melihat Giotto yang tertidur disana. "Kalau kau sampai mati atau terluka parah, untuk apa aku menjadi pengawalmu..."

Tiba-tiba Gokudera menarik-narik tangan G. Membuat G menunduk dan melihat Gokudera. "Ada apa Hayato?" Tanyanya.

"I-Ini semua salahku..." Goku akan menangis lagi ketika itu. "Seharusnya, aku menjaga Juudaime dan tidak meninggalkannya... Hiks.. hiks..."\

G melihat adiknya itu dengan tatapan cemas. Lalu dia melingkarkan tangannya dikepala Goku dan memeluknya sambil mengelus kepalanya. "tenang saja... Semua akan baik-baik saja, Tsuna pasti akan kembali..."

~*~*xXx*~*~

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. G masih tetap menjaga Giotto dikamarnya, sementara Goku tertidurdi sofa yang ada dikamar itu.

TRRRRRR

Tiba-tiba telpon yang ada dikamar Giotto berbunyi. G yang masih terjaga langsung mengangkatnya. "hallo...?"

"Saat ini, Sawada Tsunayoshi ada ditanganku..." G terkejut mendengar suara yang ada ditelpon itu.

"Siapa ini?"

"Tidak penting aku siapa..." Jawab orang yang ada ditelpon itu. "Kalau kau mau menyelamatkannya, bukalah pintu dengan 2 lambang dan pergilah keruang rahasia dirumah ini..."

"Tung-"

TUUUT... TUUUT...

"Sial... Aku harus menyelamatkan Tsuna..." G melihat kearah Giotto. Sekarang dia bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Apakah dia harus membangunkan Giotto yang sedag beristirahat dan memberitahu mengenai telpon itu, atau pergi sendirian dengan resiko dia akan dibunuh. beberapa saat berfikir, dia menghela nafas dan membuka pintu kamar Giotto. "Maaf ya Giotto..."

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Hiks... hiks... nii-chan..." Tsuna yang dikurung disebuah tempat yang gelap hanya berjongkok sambil memeluk lututnya. Dia sangat ketakutan dengan apa yang terjadi.

Suara derap langkah kaki membuat Tsuna terkejut dan tambah ketakutan. Dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas orang itu, dan hanya bisa mempererat pelukannya. "Kau takut?" Jawab Orang itu lalu tersenyum. "tenang saja... kakakmu pasti akan datang, dan disaat itulah kekuatannya akan bangkit... Kekuatan yang aku cari selama ini..."

Tsuna sangat ketakutan melihat senyuman orang itu yang mengerikan. "J-jangan lukai Nii-chan!" Tsuna menangis dan hanya melihat kearah bawah.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Walaupun aku memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri..." G berjalan diantara ruangan-ruangan yang ada disekitarnya. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana pintu dengan dua simbol itu..."

"..." Seseorang berada dibelakang G. Dia menyentuh pundak G dengan tiba-tiba.

"UWAAAA!" Glangsung berteriak dan berbalik, mengacungkan pistolnya kearah orang itu.

"G, Ini aku!" Ternyata orang itu adalah Giotto yang mengikuti G keluar."L-Letakkan benda itu G..."

"Giotto, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" G terkejut melihat teman kecilnya yang seharusnya ada dikamar beristirahat itu kini ada didepannya.

"itu karena aku mendengarmu berbicara ditelpon tadi G..." Giotto tersenyum dan mendekati G. Detik kemudian, Giotto langsung menghajar pipi G sampai G tersungkur dilantai.

"Ap-!"

"Balasan karena kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku..." Jawab Giotto seperti tidak bersalah dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Sekarang... Kita impas..." Giotto tersenyum.

G hanya bisa shock dan terdiam. Tetapi, dia tersenyum dan menerima uluran itu. "Kau ini ternyata pendendam ya..." Jawab G.

"Lalu..." Giotto tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh G. "Apa yang dikatakan oleh orang yang ada ditelpon itu G?"

"Dia bilang..." G berusaha mengingat apa yang ada ditelpon tadi. "Temukan dan buka pintu dengan dua simbol. Lalu, masuklah keruangan rahasia disana."

"Ruang rahasia? Pintu dengan dua simbol?" Giotto mencoba untuk mengingatnya. "Ah, mungkin pintu itu..." Giotto menepuk tangannya.

"Pintu itu?"

~*~*xXx*~*~

Mereka berjalan dan sampai didepan sebuah pintu. Pintu itu terukir sebuah lingkaran dengan dua buah simbol, Langit dan juga badai. "Ini..." G melihat kearah lambang itu, dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang berwarna merah disekitarlambang yang bergambar badai itu. "Apa ini...?"

"Sepertinya, aku tidak melihat bayangan ini sebelumnya..." Giotto juga melihat aura berwarna kuning disekitar gambar langit itu.

Saling menatap, G dan juga Giotto mengangguk dan memegang lambang itu. Tiba-tiba cahaya itu membesar dan keluar menuju ketubuh G dan Giotto. Seakan tertembak oleh cahaya itu.

"A-Apa?" Giotto tertembak cahaya kuning, sementara G terkena cahaya merah. Sesaat kemudian, cahaya itu menghilang diikuti dengan pintu yang menghilang berganti lorong gelap.

"C-Cahaya apa itu...?" G masih shock dan melihat kearah Giotto.

"Itu tidak penting... Sepertinya ini yang dimaksud orang itu. Sebaiknya kita masuk kedalam saja..." Giotto berjalan memasuki lorong itu diikuti oleh G.

~*~*xXx*~*~

G mengeluarkan lighter yang ada disakunya dan menyalakannya dilorong yang gelap itu. Tidak ada apa-apa disana. "Gelap sekali disini..."

Giotto memicingkan matanya dan melihat ada cahaya disana."Sepertinya ada cahaya disana... Ayo G!" Giotto mempercepat langkahnya. Ketika sampai dilorong itu, yang ada disana hanya beberapa orang yang tumbang dengan darah dimana-mana.

"A-Ada apa ini...?" G juga terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Hm?" Seseorang muncul dari ruangan itu. "Suara itu... G dan Giotto?" Giotto terkejut mendengar suara itu. Orang itu muncul dari kegelapan dan menghampiri Giotto. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Giotto?"

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya padamu... Apa yang kau lakukan disini kakek?" orang itu muncul. kakek Giotto sedang menggendong Tsuna dengan beberapa pengawal dibelakangnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Tsuna?"

"Sedang apa?" Kakeknya terlihat bingung. "Tentu saja menyelamatkan Tsuna. Kakek mendengar kalau Tsuna diculik dan langsung mengerahkan polisi untuk menggeledah tempat ini..." kakeknya menurunkan Tsuna yang digendongnya tadi. "Pergilah ketempat kakakmu..." Jawab kakeknya sambil tersenyum.

Tsuna masih ketakutan dan tidak berani melihat kakeknya itu. Dia bergetar dan langsung berlari kearah kakaknya. "Giotto nii-chan!" Tsuna langsung memeluknya. Giotto langsung memeluk balik dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Tsuna kau tidak apa-apa bukan?" Giotto terlihat sangat khawatir. Tetapi Tsuna mengangguk dan membuat Giotto lega. Lalu dia menghampiri kakeknya dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf kakek... Aku sudah berfikiran buruk..."

Kakeknya hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Giotto. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi Tsuna..."

Giotto tersenyum dan mengangguk. Saat itu, Giotto memutuskan untuk berjalan bersama Tsuna dan G keluar dari tempat itu. Tsuna yang mengetahui siapa penculiknya sebenarnya hanya bisa menoleh kearah kakeknya dengan tatapan ketakutan. Tiba-tiba Tsuna terkejut karena kakeknya mengeluarkan pistol dan mengacungkannyakearah Giotto.

"GIOTTO NII-CHAN, AWAS!" Tsuna berteriak ketakutan ketika kakeknya akan menembak Giotto.

BANG!

Suaraitu membuat Giotto terkejut. Dia tidak tertembak, tetapi ketika menoleh kebelakang, yang ia lihat adalah Tsuna yang tergeletak tidak bergerak dengan darah keluar dari tangannya.

"Tsu...Na...?"

_Ibu bisa mengandalkanmu untuk melindungi Tsunakan...?_

_Ibu percaya kau akan bisa melindunginya..._

~*~*TbC*~*~

~*~*Behind the Screen*~*~

-Scene 1-

"Kau... tidak serius dengan semua itu bukan Giotto?" G melihat kearah Giotto. Giotto hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. G yang terlihat sedikit kesal berjalan dan meraih kerah Giotto memaksanya untuk menatap mata G. "Jawab aku Giotto!"

"Aku serius..." Giotto hanya menatap G dengan tatapan sedih. "Hanya kau yang bisa aku andalkan G..."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berfikir aku bisa membunuhmu?" G melepaskan tangannya dan memeluk Giotto. "Aku tidakmungkin melukaimu Giotto!"

Giotto memerah ketikamelihat G memeluknya. "G... Kau..."

"Aku mencintaimu Giotto... Aku tidak mungkin melukaimu..." G mendekati mukanya kearah Giotto.

"G... Aku..." Giotto hanya diam dengan muka memerah. Wajah mereka berdekatan dan mereka...

Rion : CUT! Siapa lagi yang untuk kesekian kalinya mengganti dialog dengan dialog di Doujinshi 2G!

-Scene 2-

"Aku tidak sabar untuk menunggu esok hari~"

Tiba-tiba beberapa orang datang menghampiri Tsuna dan menginjak beberapa tanaman yang ada disana. Tsuna terkejut dan melihat kearah orang yang lebih tinggi itu.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Untuk Tsuna..." Giotto yang tadi menatap G mengalihkan pandangannya menuju keluar jendela. "Aku akan melakukan apa-"

KYAAAAAA!

Rion : Cut! Tsuna, kenapa kau malah berteriak sekarang! ini bukan saatnya kan?

"I-Itu..." Tsuna menunjuk orang bule yang menghampirinya tadi.

Beberapa kru melongo melihat orang bule itu. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian sebuah teriakan menggelegar di studio itu. "KYAAA! Ada Justin Beiber!" Semua kru berlarian mengerumuni sang idola mereka -Hah?- Author hanya bisa sweatdrop kenapa bisa nulis ada tu bule nyasar.

-Scene 3-

"Hiks...Hiks..." Tiba-tiba suara anak kecil yang sepertinya pernah mereka dengar menghentikan aksi mereka. "G... Hiks... hiks..."

"Hayato? Apa yang kau lakukan disana? hati-hati!" G langsung berlari dan menggendong Gokudera ketempat perlindungan mereka. "Disini berbahaya! Dimana Tsuna?"

"Juudaime... hiks... hiks..." Gokudera menangis sambil melihat G. "dia... Dia meninggalkanku dan pergi bersama Justin Beiber! Huwaaa...!"

Rion : CUT! Panggil Tsuna sekarang juga! Siapapun yang masih ingin hidup!

-Scene 4-

"Giotto...?"

"Aku... Tidak bisa menemukan Tsuna..." Giotto sepertinya lelah melawan mereka semua. Dan beberapa anggota tubuhnya terserempet peluru dan mengeluarkan darah. "Aku... Harus menemukannya..."

"hentikan Giotto!" G langsung menahan Giotto yang sekarang ini hampir ambruk. "kalau lebih dari ini kau akan mati!"

"Minggir G..." Giotto berusaha untuk menerobos G. Tiba-tiba G memeluk Giotto dan membuat Giotto terdiam. "G... Apa yang kau-"

"Kenapa kau hanya mencemaskan tsuna...? Apakah kau tidak berfikir bagaimana perasaankukalau kau mati...?" G melihat Giotto dengan tatapan sedih. "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang aku cintai Giotto..."

"G..."

"Giotto..."

Dan akhirnya -untuk yang kesekian kalinya- G dan Giotto mendekatkan wajahnya dan mereka...\

Rion : CUT! Gwbakal cari siapa yang ganti beberapa skenario sama dialog doujinshi 2G... Dan gw bersumpah bakal ngebunuh dia...

~Disuatu tempat~

Mukuro : kufufu~ Yang mana lagi yang akan aku tukar...

Chrome : Mukuro-sama, apa tidak apa-apa menukar dialog dengan koleksi doujinshimu?

Mukuro : tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang protes kok~

-Scene 5-

"Walaupun aku memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri..." G berjalan diantara ruangan-ruangan yang ada disekitarnya. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana pintu dengan dua simbol itu..."

"..." Seseorang berada dibelakang G. Dia menyentuh pundak G dengan tiba-tiba.

"UWAAA!" G berbalik dan melihat kearah belakangnya. Tiba-tiba dia langsung pingsan ditempat dengan mulut berbusa.

Rion : CUT! Ada apa?

"Hihihihi..." Sosok yang menepuk pundak G muncul didepan sang author. Seorang perempuan rambut panjang dengan muka pucat dan mata serta mulutnya mengeluarkan darah.

"H-H-H-HANTU!" Semua kru langsung ngibrit keluar dari studio meninggalkan author -tentu saja G juga karena dia pingsan-.

Rion : OI! Ini cuma ilusi geblek! Cepet balik, kalau ga gw pecat!

Kru : walaupun ilusi kan serem Sensei! *dah ngacir*

Rion : GW BAKAL BUNUH SIAPA AJA YANG NGEGANGGU SYUTING!

~Disuatu tempat (lagi)~

Spade : kufufufu~ Sudah kuduga G takut ada hantu...

G : -setengah sadar- Kubunuh kau spade... *pingsan lagi*

~*~*After the Scene*~*~

Rion : Hum... Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga...

Giotto : Tsuna... kau terluak demiku yang bodoh ini...

Tsuna : Ah Giotto-san berlebihan, tenang aja aku tidak sampai mati kok...

Rion : belum tentu...

Tsuna : *jawdrop*

Rion : Ah udah ah, gw mau nyari orang yang ngeganggu syuting dulu, tolong penutupnya yang Giotto, Tsuna~ *ngacir pergi*

G27 : EH!

Giotto : baiklah... Para pembaca...

Tsuna : kalau sudah membaca chapter ini~

G27 : harap mereview, kritik, saran, flame juga diperbolehkan~ Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya~

~*~*Next Chapter*~*~

_"Cahaya apa itu?" _

_-xXx-  
_

_"Kau ingin melindunginya bukan?" G tersenyum pada Gokudera dan menyerahkan Tsuna padanya. "Kalau begitu jagalah dia... Aku akan kembali dan membawa kalian ketempat yang aman..."_

_-xXx-_

_"Aku ini lemah..." Gokudera hanya menangis dan melihat Tsuna. "Bagaimana caranya aku menjadi kuat dan bisa melindungi Juudaime...?"_


	3. Awaken

Rion : Chapter 3~

Giotto : hah...

Rion : ada apa Giotto-san?

Giotto : aku punya firasat kalau aku akan menjadi orang paling lelah disini...

Rion : entahlah~ karena aku tidak boleh memberikan spoiler~

G : sensei, anda belum merespon riviu dari pembaca...

Rion : ah benar juga, apa yang mereka katakan?

G : sebagian besar komat-kamit karena kaget anda tidak membuat ffic angst...

Rion : apa perlu gw bikin jadi angst?

All : Jangan!

Giotto : dan sepertinya banyak yang menyukai Behind the screen yang anda buat ="=

Rion : benarkan? ^^ terima kasih~

G : tetapi kami yang sengsara ="=

Rion : ingat apa yang aku katakan? ^^

All : biar saja sengsara asal reader menikmati ="=

Giotto : ada satu lagi, **SummerVegetable, dan CursedCrystal** bilang jangan dibunuh dulu Tsunanya ="=

Goku : iya nih sensei, Juudaime jangan dibunuh!

Rion : kita lihat aja nanti deh ="=

All : *sweatdrop*

Rion : ah benar juga, episode ini akan muncul OC yang pasti kalian tahu siapa ^^

All : siapa?

Rion : lihat aja nanti, sekarang disclaimed, KHR belong?

All : Amano Akira!

**Chapter 3 : Awaken**

~*~*xXx*~*~

"NII-CHAN, AWAS!" Tsuna berteriak kearah Giotto yang akan ditembak oleh kakeknya.

BANG!

Giotto terkejut mendengarnya. Dia tidak tertembak, tetapi ketika melihat kearah belakang, dia melihat Tsuna yang tergeletak dengan darah yang keluar dari tangannya.

"Tsu...Na...?"

_Ibu bisa mengandalkanmu untuk melindungi Tsuna bukan?_

_Ibu yakin kau bisa..._

"TSUNA!" G segera menghampiri Tsuna yang terluka itu. Dia melihat keadaan Tsuna dan menghela nafas lega. Tetapi, yang sekarang dia khawatirkan adalah Giotto. Tatapannya kosong dan tidak bergerak. Dia hanya menatap Tsuna yang terluka itu. "Giotto, sadarlah!" G mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Giotto. "Tenang saja, Tsuna hanya terserempet peluru, dia hanya shock dan pingsan! Dia akan baik-baik saja!"

"Tsuna... Terluka... Karena aku...?" Giotto tidak mendengar G dan hanya melihat darah yang ada ditangan Tsuna.

"Kenapa..." Giotto menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap kakeknya dengan tatapan dingin. "Kenapa kau menembaknya kakek!"

Kakeknya tersenyum dingin. Dia melihat jam saku yang ada didalam jasnya. "Pukul, 11.55... Kau harus bisa mengeluarkan kekuatanmu, kekuatan yang selama ini aku inginkan!" Kakeknya tertawa sinis dan melihat Tsuna. "Karena kau lemah, bahkan kau dilindungi oleh adikmu yang masih kecil..."

"...nya karena itu...?" Giotto menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak melihat kakeknya. "Hanya karena itu kakek melukai Tsuna?"

"sudah aku katakan, yang aku serang adalah kau... Tetapi, karena kau tidak menyadarinya, Tsuna menggunakan dirinya untuk melindungimu! Bukankah itu berarti kau yang melukainya?"

Giotto terkejut mendengarnya. Dia hanya bisa terdiam dan memikirkan kata-kata kakeknya. "Aku... Yang melukai Tsuna...? Karena aku... Lemah..."

"Giotto, ini bukan salahmu!" G berjalan kearah Giotto dan mencengkram bahu Giotto. "Kalau kakekmu tidak menembakmu, ini semua tidak akan terjadi!"

"aku..."

Kakeknya terus melihat jam saku ditangannya. Menghitung waktu yang ada disana. "11.59..."

"Giotto...?" G melihat kearah Giotto yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Tiba-tiba dari dahi dan tangan Giotto muncul api kuning yang sama seperti yang ada dipintu masuk itu. Karena tekanannya yang sangat hebat, G terlempar menjauh dari Giotto.

"C-Cahaya apa itu?" G terlihat shock dan melihat kearah tempat itu. Beberapa benda retak karena tekanan itu.

"Ini dia yang aku tunggu... Kekuatan ini yang aku butuhkan sekarang..." Kakeknya terlihat senang melihatnya.

"... Apapun yang kau katakan... Yang kau lakukan tetap merupakan kejahatan..." Giotto yang selama ini mempunyai sorot mata yang tajam, sekarang menjadi sorot mata yang dingin dan kosong. "Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkannya... Kau sudah melakukan kesalahan..." Tiba-tiba dari tangan Giotto terbentuk sebuah sarung tangan dengan bentuk angka I yang dipenuhi dengan api berwarna kuning.

Dengan cepat Giotto bergerak dan akan menyerang kakeknya. Sementara kakeknya mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan menghalangi serangan Giotto. Tongkat milik kakeknya sekarang mempunyai api yang sama dengan milik Giotto. Tekanan semakin besar, dan beberapa dinding dan kaca berterbangan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...?" G melihat kearah Tsuna. "Kalau seperti ini terus Tsuna akan terluka lagi... Aku harus membawanya ketempat yang aman..."

G berlari kearah Tsuna dan menggendongnya. Tetapi nahas sepertinya ada sebuah pecahan kaca yang akan mengenai Tsuna. G yang terkejut langsung melindungi Tsuna. Tetapi, dia gagal menghindar dan kaca itu terbang menuju kewajahnya.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Suara apa itu..." Gokudera yang terbangun karena suara beberapa tembakan dan ledakan memutuskan untuk mencari tahu. Dia sudah berada didepan lorong rahasia.

BRUGH!

Ketika Gokudera akan memasuki ruangan itu, dia menabrak seseorang. "A-aduh..." Gokudera melihat orang yang ditabraknya.

"Hayato...?" Suara yang dikenalnya itu membuat Goku langsung menatapnya. G datang menggendong Tsuna yang pingsan.

"G... Ada apa dengan wajahmu...?" Goku terlihat cemas melihat G. Wajah bagian kanannya terluka dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Sepertinya pecahan kaca itu melukai wajah G menyebabkan luka disekitar mata.

"Ini tidak penting, kau bisa menolongku Hayato...?" G menurunkan Tsuna yang ada digendongannya. Gokudera sangat terkejut melihat Tsuna yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Juudaime?" Goku melihat keadaan Tsuna dan melihat tangannya. "Luka ini..."

"Tenang saja, dia tidak apa-apa, hanya terserempet peluru..." G mencoba untuk menyeka darah yang keluar agar bisa dengan jelas melihat. Untungnya kaca itu tidak mengenai matanya.

"Peluru... Apa yang terjadi? Dimana Giotto-san?" Goku terlihat sedikit cemas dan takut. Tiba-tiba beberapa peluru terdengar meletus didalam lorong itu.

"jangan fikirkan hal itu. Sekarang ini hanya kau yang bisa aku andalkan Hayato..." G memegang bahu Gokudera dan menatapnya dengan tatapan serius. "Kau ingin melindungi Tsuna bukan...?" G menaruh Tsuna didepan Gokudera. "Jaga, dan lindungilah dia apapun yang terjadi, aku akan kembali dan membawa kalian ketempat yang aman..."

"K-Kau mau kemana G?" Goku melihat G yang akan masuk kedalam lorong itu. Dia sagat takut kalau saja kakaknya terluka atau bahkan tewas mengingat suara yang dihasilkan disana sangat ribut.

"Aku harus menyadarkan si bodoh yang tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri itu..." G membalikkan badannya dan akan masuk kedalam sana.

"Kau... Akan kembali dengan selamatkan G?" Baru kali ini Gokudera merasakan ketakutan seperti saat itu. Seakan dia tidak akan lagi melihat G.

"Tenang saja bodoh, aku juga tidak ingin mati konyol ditangannya..." G menyentil dahi Gokudera dan berlari masuk.

"G..."

~*~*xXx*~*~

G berlari menuju ketempat yang tadi dia datangi. Tetapi, betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat para pengawal yang dibawa oleh kakek Giotto tumbang, tewas tidak bernyawa dengan luka yang tidak ringan. Terlebih lagi, langit-langit yang mulai runtuh karena beberapa serangan dari Giotto dan juga kakeknya.

"Kalau seperti ini terus... Bangunan ini akan runtuh...". G mencoba untuk mencari celah ditempat itu. Sementara Giotto masih tetap tidak sadar dan terus menyerang kakeknya.

_Kalau aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku... Saat itu, bunuhlah aku G..._

G yang teringat dengan kata-kata Giotto itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan terlihat kesal. "Kau fikir... Aku bisa dengan mudah membunuhmu bodoh!"

G terus mencoba untuk menghindari dampak serangan Giotto dan kakeknya. Sambil sesekali memegangi luka di pipi sampai pelipis kanannya yang sesekali terasa sakit. "Sial... Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang...?"

G melihat kearah pistol perak yang ada ditangannya. _Aku tidak akan mungkin melukai Giotto... Tetapi, kalau seperti ini Tsuna dan Hayato akan terluka..._

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun...! Andai saja aku punya kekuatan untuk melindungi Giotto dan yang lainnya..." G terlihat putus asa memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba dari pistol silver miliknya itu muncul flame berwarna merah.

"I-ini..." G hanya shock melihat flame yang muncul itu. "Sama seperti yang ada dipintu...?"

G yang masih shock langsung mendengar suara benturan yang sangat keras. Dia segera melihat kearah Giotto yang sekarang terlempar kearah luar.

"Ternyata... Kekuatanmu lebih kecil dari yang aku bayangkan..." Kakek Giotto yang juga terluka tetapi tidak separah Giotto berdiri didepannya. "Apa aku harus membawamu dan memperlihatkanmu kesedihan dan kesakitan lebih lama lagi?"

Ketika kakeknya akan menyerang Giotto lagi, sebuah peluru dengan flame berwarna merah. "Apa?" Kakeknya langsung melihat kearah G.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melukai Giotto lebih jauh lagi..." G yang menembakkan peluru kearah kakek Giotto mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi.

"Begitu ya... Jadi, ada bentuk flame yang lain selain ini..." Kakeknya terlihat senang. "Mungkin... Saat ini aku akan mundur, sampai semua flame muncul..." Kakeknya menghilangkan flame yang ada ditongkatnya dan memasukkannya lagi kedalam sakunya.

"Mau kemana kau?" G akan mendekati kakek Giotto dan akan menembaknya. Tetapi, dia merasa sangat lemas saat itu. Dan saat itu juga dia hampir saja pingsan.

"sebaiknya kau jangan bergerak..." Kakeknya melihat G yang sudah tidak bisa bertarung. "Mengeluarkan flame untuk yang pertama kalinya pasti sudah menguras banyak tenagamu... Lagipula aku sudah tidak berminat untuk membunuh kalian setelah aku melihat flame yang kau miliki..."

"Flame? Apa maksudmu?" G tidak mengerti apapun yang dikatakan oleh kakek Giotto. Tetapi, ketika G melihat kearah kakeknya, dia sedang membawa sebuah tombol.

"Sebaiknya aku musnahkan saja yang lainnya..." Kakeknya memencet tombol itu. Beberapa ledakan terdengar dibagian atas ruangan itu. "Ruangan ini tidak akan hancur dengan mudah... Tetapi, bagaimana dengan ruangan atas ya...?"

G terkejut dan ingat kalau Tsuna dan Goku masih ada diatas. "Sial..." G langsung berdiri dan membawa Giotto. Tetapi, karena tubuhnya yang masih lemah, dia tidak kuat membawa Giotto.

~*~*xXx*~*~

Goku masih berada didepan pintu itu dengan Tsuna. Waktu itu masih malam, dan tidak banyak pengawal dan pelayan yang ada disana.

BLAR!

"...G..." Goku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Dia harus melindungi Tsuna apapun yang terjadi. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan..."

Beberapa ruangan sudah mulai hancur dan beberapa ledakan masih terdengar. Walaupun Gokudera merasa sangat takut dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Tsuna sendirian, dan dia tak akan kuat mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa ini?" Suara seseorang yang asing didengarnya itu membuat Gokudera menoleh. Seseorang yang lebih tinggi dari mereka berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Kenapa anak kecil disini?" Laki-laki itu berjalan. Sementara Goku mencoba untuk melindungi Tsuna. Tangan laki-laki itu meraih Gokudera.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"G..." Giotto melihat kearah G. Tubuhnya sangat lemah karena lukanya dan juga terlalu banyak mengeluarkan kekuatan yang disebut kakeknya sebagai flame.

"Jangan bergerak dulu, aku akan membawamu ketempat yang aman..." G berusaha untuk membawa Giotto. Raut wajahnya berubah ketika menahan sakit diwajahnya.

"Luka itu..." Giotto melihat G dengan tatapan cemas dan merasa bersalah karena tahu itu dampak dari serangannya dan juga kakeknya.

"Jangan difikirkan... Ini hanya luka kecil, tidak seberapa..." G mencoba untuk tetap tenang. "Yang lebih penting, kita harus menyelamatkan Hayato dan Tsuna..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa G..." Giotto memaksakan diri untuk berdiri. "Sebaiknya kita segera pergi..."

G melihat kearah tempat kakek Giotto terlihat terakhir kali. Tetapi, dia sudah tidak ada lagi ditempat itu.

"Maaf... G..." Giotto menoleh kearah G dan tersenyum lemah.

"itu tidak penting sekarang... Tsuna dan Hayato ada didepan..." G membantu Giotto berdiri dan mereka berlari menuju keatas.

~*~*xXx*~*~

Giotto dan G sampai dilantai atas. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka, ketika melihat kearah sekitar mereka. Tidak ada yang tersisa dan hanya ada reruntuhan bangunan yang ada disana.

"I-ini..." G mencoba untuk mencari Tsuna dan juga Gokudera. "HAYATO, TSUNA!" Tidak ada jawaban dari tempat itu. G terlihat panik dan melihat sekitarnya. Beberapa orang telah tewas karena ledakan atau tertimpa bangunan.

"I-ini semua salahku..." Giotto bergetar dan tertunduk. Kali ini tidak ada flame yang muncul, tetapi dari tubuh Giotto keluar keringat dingin.

"Tenangkanlah dirimu Giotto!" G mencoba untuk menyadarkan Giotto. Takut jika terjadi hal seperti tadi lagi.

"G!" Suara yang tidak asing itu langsung membuat G dan Giotto mencari asal suara itu. Dari kejauhan, terlihat sosok Gokudera yang melambaikan tangannya. Sepertinya dia bisa keluar sebelum gedung benar-benar runtuh. Disebelahnya, beberapa orang berpakaian hitam, dan juga seseorang yang mendekati Tsuna dan Goku tadi.

"Hayato!" G langsung berlari menuju kearah Gokudera, Tsuna, dan juga orang-orang itu. Giotto berjalan mengikuti G. "Kau tidak apa?"

"Ya, paman ini menolongku dan juga Juudaime!" G menunjuk seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat dengan mata berwarna kuning. Sorot matanya terlihat ramah dan bersahabat.

"usiaku baru 24 tahun kok..." Orang itu hanya tersenyum sambil sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"... Bagaimana keadaan Tsuna?" Giotto melihat kearah orang itu dan Tsuna.

"Tenang saja, anak buahku sudah mengobatinya, hanya menunggu sampai dia sadar." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"..." Giotto menghela nafas lega dan mengusap kepala Tsuna. "Syukurlah..." Tiba-tiba saja, tubuh Giotto langsung lemas dan ambruk. Untung saja dengan cepat laki-laki berambut cokelat itu menangkapnya.

"sepertinya... Kita harus membawa mereka beristirahat dimarkas..." Orang itu menghela nafas dan membawa Giotto.

"Markas?" G terlihat bingung mendengarnya. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya G pada orang itu. Orang itu hanya tersenyum dan melihat kearah G.

"Namaku... Alfonso Cavallone..."

~*~*TbC*~*~

~*~*Behind the Scene*~*~

-Scene 1-

"Giotto...?" G melihat kearah Giotto yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Tiba-tiba dari dahi dan tangan Giotto muncul api kuning yang sama seperti yang ada dipintu masuk itu. Karena tekanannya yang sangat hebat, G terlempar menjauh dari Giotto.

"C-Cahaya apa itu?" G terlihat shock dan melihat kearah tempat itu. "Hm? Kenapa ada asap?"

"Sensei, ada api dibagian pencahayaan!" Beberapa kru langsung berlarian dan Giotto sendiri, sebagai sumber api tentu saja tewas mengenaskan.

Rion : mungkin... Aku harus mengurangi pencahayaan semaksimal mungkin... TELPON PEMADAM KEBAKARAN!

-Scene 2-

"... Apapun yang kau katakan... Yang kau lakukan tetap merupakan kejahatan..." Giotto yang selama ini mempunyai sorot mata yang tajam, sekarang menjadi sorot mata yang dingin dan kosong. "Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkannya... Kau sudah melakukan kesalahan..." Tiba-tiba dari tangan Giotto terbentuk sebuah sarung tangan berwarna cokelat yang sering disebut gloves.

Tiba-tiba ada beberapa narator dari sebuah studio olah raga menyiarkan sesuatu. "Yak, sepertinya bola melambung tinggi! Apakah akan bisa ditangkap oleh pihak lawan? Oh, disana ada seorang pemain yang menggunakan gloves sedang menunggu bola! Dan, dia berusaha untuk menangkapnya, dan dia berhasil!"

Diiringin tepuk tangan dari semua kru dan juga orang-orang disana, Giotto diberikan ucapan selamat. "Dengan begini, maka tim *sensor* berhak maju kepertandingan di christmas Bowl!"

Rion : Tunggu, Tunggu, Tunggu! Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Lagipula, bukannya Christmast Bowl itu untuk american football?

-Scene 3-

G berlari kearah Tsuna dan menggendongnya. Tetapi tiba-tiba ada sebuah pisau yang mengarah kearah mereka. G berusaha menghindar tetapi, pisau itu mengikutinya. "APA2AN INI? KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU?"

Rion : Bel! Giliranmu masih lama! Kenapa kau malah menyerang G?

Bel : Shishishi... Pangeran kira dia adalah si menyebalkan Gokudera Hayato, pangeran harus kabur... *ngacir*

"GAAH!" Dengan mengenaskan G tertusuk beberapa pisau ditubuhnya.

-Scene 4-

"Hayato...?" Suara yang dikenalnya itu membuat Goku langsung menatapnya. G datang menggendong Tsuna yang pingsan.

"G... Ada apa dengan wajahmu...?" Goku melihat kearah G. Tubuhnya bergetar, seperti menahan sesuatu. "HAHAHAHA! Apa2an dengan wajahmu itu G?" Goku menunjuk wajah G yang sekarang ini memakai aksesoris yang super duper tebal seperti badut. "Sensei... Hahaha... Efek lukanya salah tuh! Hahahaha..."

Rion : WOI! Siapa yang jadi penata rias?

Lussu : sepertinya Riasanku sangat bagus sampai sensei mau memanggilku~ *kissbye ala banci*

All : *Muntah masal*

~*~*After the Scene*~*~

All : ...

Giotto : maaf... Alfonso Cavallone?

Rion : gw tau yang bakal lw bilang ="= sense naming gw ilang nih D:

G : nama yang aneh...

Al : yeah, kenapa namaku aneh seperti itu ="=

Rion : itukan nama yang langsung muncul diotak gw ="=

Al : yah, sudahlah... Mungkin reader sudah tahu, dari nama belakang, tapi akan dijelaskan dichapter berikutnya...

Rion : baiklah, untuk penutup silahkan disebutkan al~

Al : Hah? Oke... Silahkan para reader yang terhormat, setelah baca direview seperti biasa ^^

~*~*Next Chapter*~*~

_"Kalau kau memang dari pihak polisi seharusnya kau tidak mempunyai flame kecuali kau berasal dari keturunan mafia!"_

_"Aku sudah tidak percaya lagi dengan polisi... Kau mau membantuku, Al? G?"_

_"Sampai kapanpun... Aku akan terus mengikutimu, karena itu adalah janjiku dengan Sawada-sama..."_


	4. Mafia !

Rion : *yawn*...

G : Sensei?

Rion : *bengong*

G : Sensei?

Rion : *masih bengong*

G : waaa, sensei dah mati! Berarti penderitaan gw bakal hilang!

Rion : heh, sembarangan! Gw masih hidup! Cman...

G : Cman apa?

Rion : gw ngestuck sama ni chapter TTwTT

Giotto : kok?

Rion : perasaan agak maksa aja TTwTT

G : bukannya semua chapter maksa semua?

Rion : just shut up Walking cancer...

G : !^*#

Giotto : mau menanggapi reader sensei?

Rion : ah baiklah...

Giotto : **SummerVegetable** bilang : mau bikin Tsuna mati ya?

Rion : ga, kalau Tsuna mungkin g mati... Tapi g tau yang lain~

All : O_O"

G : lalu dari **C. Chronicle** katanya behind the scenenya selalu sukses bikin dia ketawa (dan bikin kita sengsara)

Rion : makasih juga ^^

Gokudera : **CursedCrystal** katanya kakeknya Giotto Timotteo kan? Kenapa jadi jahat?

Rion : a-ah... Ketahuan TTwTT soalnya yang cocok buat jadi kakeknya Giotto cman Timotteo Jii-sama sih TTwTT maaf ya~

Gokudera : dia juga bilang kalau ada kesalahan di warna flame harusnya orange bukan kuning. Emangnya Giotto sun guardian? Jangan samakan Giotto-sama dengan si 'Extreme' freak!

Rion : *shock* gw baru sadar O_O *shock membatu*...

G : sensei?

Rion : O_O

Al : panggilan alam untuk sensei~

Rion : O_O

Al : ya udah deh... KHR belong Amano Akira~ Author tidak mempunyai hak atas manga dan karakter, hanya aku dan beberapa OC yang muncul yang menjadi hak author~

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Namaku adalah Alfonso Cavallone..." Laki-laki yang terlihat ramah itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat Giotto. "Sebaiknya kalian aku bawa kekediaman Cavallone, lukamu juga harus disembuhkan..." Al membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum.

"Cavallone..." G terlihat memikirkan sesuatu mendengar nama itu. "Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama keluarga itu..."

"Alfonso-san, Terima kasih sudah menolongku dan Juudaime!" Gokudera terlihat sangat senang bersama dengannya.

"Tidak masalah, lagipula aku juga mempunyai sesuatu yang harus aku tanyakan padanya dan juga kakakmu yang ada disana..." Al melirik kearah G.

"Dengan kami?" G melihat Al dengan tatapn curiga. "Memang kau tahu apa tentang kami?"

"Tidak ada sama sekali..." Al tertawa. "Tetapi, aku tahu apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan..." Jawab Al.

"Kau..." G melihat Al dengan tatapan benar-benar penasaran. Tetapi, karena tidak ada pilihan lain selain ikut dengan orang itu, akhirnya hanya mengangguk dan berjalan diiringin orang-orang yang sepertinya merupakan anak buah dari Al.

~*~*xXx*~*~

Bisa dikatakan, rumah yang mereka datangi sekarang sama besarnya dengan rumah -baca. Reruntuhan- tempat tinggal Giotto dan G. Mungkin malah lebih besar dari tempat itu. Letaknya juga tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat Giotto.

Ketika memasuki gerbang utama, mobil sport berwarna hitam yang membawa mereka itu disambut dengan ramah oleh beberapa pengawal. Suasana disana hampir sama dengan tempa tinggal Giotto. Hangat, dan bersahabat.

"Selamat datang Primo!" Beberapa anak buahnya membukakan pintu. Salah satunya, seseorang dengan kumis dan juga kacamata menghampiri mereka dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, Romario..." Al tertawa dan turun dari mobil. Giotto langsung dibawa oleh beberapa anak buah Al menuju kesebuah kamar, begitu juga dengan Tsuna. Sementara G dan juga Gokudera dibawa keaula ruangan dilantai dasar.

"Jadi, sepertinya sekarang ini sebaiknya kita menunggu anak itu bangun..." Al memandangi keluar jendela.

"Sebenarnya siapa kalian?" G duduk sambil melihat sekitarnya.

"..." Al hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan G. "Aku tidak bisa berbicara sekarang, sebaiknya aku mengatakannya ketika orang itu sadar..." Al melihat kearah G. "Lalu, siapa nama kalian?"

"Namaku... Adalah G, laki-laki berambut kuning itu adalah Giotto, aku teman kecilnya sekaligus pengawalnya." G menunjuk kearah Goku yang duduk disebelahnya. "Kalau dia adalah adikku Gokudera Hayato, dan anak kecil yang terluka itu adalah Tsuna, adik Giotto..."

"G..." Goku menarik-narik lengan baju G. "Aku ingin melihat Juudaime..."

"Sebaiknya kau biarkan saja dia tidur dulu Hayato..."

"Tetapi... Aku khawatir dengannya G!" Goku sedikit memaksa G.

"Kau tidak khawatir dengan keadaan kakakmu sendiri?"

"Kalau kau tidak akan mungkin bisa mati dengan mudah, karena kau bodoh..." Goku berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar. "Aku akan mencarinya sendiri..."

"Anak itu..." G hanya bisa sweatdrop sekaligus kesal.

"Maaf ya, sepertinya luka dipipimu itu tidak bisa hilang..." Al terlihat menyesal memberitahukannya. Memang, luka diwajah G sudah diobati dan dijahit, tetapi sepertinya bekasnya tidak bisa hilang.

"Aku tidak masalah..." G menyalakan rokok yang ada disakunya. "Tetapi, jika didepan Giotto sepertinya aku harus menyembunyikannya... Tetapi bagaimana..."

"..." Al memikirkan sesuatu. "Ada satu cara yang bisa dipakai..."

~*~*xXx*~*~

Gokudera mencoba untuk mencari kamar milik Tsuna. Sudah terbiasa dengan lorong dan pintu-pintu yang lebih besar darinya itu, membuatnya tidak takut. Perlahan, dia membuka satu-satu pintu sambil melihat apakah ada Tsuna atau tidak.

Ketika itu sampailah dia disebuah pintu yang lebih besar dari pintu manapun dirumah itu. Membuka perlahan sambil melihat isinya.

"Hei, kau siapa?" Suara anak kecil yang asing itu mengagetkannya dan membuat Gokudera menoleh kebelakangnya.

"Ah maaf, aku mengagetkanmu?" Laki-laki berusia kira-kira 14 tahun dengan rambut berwarna kuning dan mata cokelat tua tersenyum pada Gokudera. Wajahnya mirip dengan wajah Al. "Habisnya aku melihatmu akan masuk kekamar kakak..."

"T-tidak, maaf aku sudah seenaknya saja melihat kedalam." Jawab Gokudera menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku sedang mencari kamar Juudai- maksudku Tsuna, anak yang dibawa kemari oleh Al-san..."

"Dibawa kakak? Ah, anak berambut cokelat itu? Baiklah, aku tahu dimana tempatnya. Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu?" Tanya anak itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, terima kasih..."

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya anak itu sambil menutup pintu kamar Al.

"Gokudera, Gokudera Hayato..."

"Salam kenal, Gokudera-kun..." Anak itu tersenyum dan berjalan kearah kamar Tsuna. "Ayo..."

"Kalau kau, siapa namamu?" Tanya Goku sabil berjalan disamping anak itu.

"Namaku, Dino Cavallone..." Jawab Anak itu. Tetapi, tanpa alasan yang jelas dan sebab yang jelas -emang apa bedanya?- anak itu terjatuh dengan muka terbentur lantai.

"D-Dino-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tentu saja Goku terkejut dan membantunya berdiri.

"Tidak... Aku tidak apa-apa kok..." Dino tertawa dan bangkit kembali sambil memegangi hidungnya. "Aku biasa tersandung seperti ini..."

~*~*xXx*~*~

Gokudera dan Dino sudah berada didepan pintu kamar Tsuna. Tetapi, sepertinya keadaan Dino sekarang lebih parah dari Tsuna yang terluka. Dengan adegan -yang di skip karena malas oleh author- terpeleset sebanyak 5 kali, terjatuh dari tangga yang anak tangganya hanya ada beberapa sebanyak 3x dan tersandung membuat 6 vas bunga pecah dengan indahnya.

"Uhm.. Dino-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" Goku melihat Dino yang hanya hanya tertawa ringan.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa!" Jawabnya santai. "Ini dia kamar anak itu~" Dino membuka pintu kamar itu, dan didalamnya Tsuna dengan tangan yang diperban tertidur.

"Juudaime?" Goku langsung menghampiri Tsuna diikuti oleh Dino dibelakangnya.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Benar juga..." G melihat kearah cermin besar yang ada disana. Sekarang ini, dibagian kanan wajahnya terlihat sebuah tato berbentuk garis-garis -um, author g tau bentuknya apa *lupa*- dan membuat luka yang ada diwajahnya tertutupi.

"Dengan begitu tidak akan terlalu mencolok bukan?" Jawab Al yang ternyata membuat tatto itu.

"Sepertinya malah lebih mencolok..." G hanya bisa sweatdrop tetapi menghela nafas panjang. "Setidaknya aku bisa menutupinya dari Giotto..."

"Bagaimana kalau kita kekamarnya?" Al mengajak G menuju kekamar Giotto dirawat.

"Baiklah, lagipula aku harus memastikan dia tidak apa-apa..." Jawab G berjalan kearah kamar Giotto bersama dengan Al.

~*~*xXx*~*~

G dan juga Al sampai dikamar Giotto. Disana, G dan juga Al terkejut melihat Giotto yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya dan sedang memandangi jendela.

"Giotto, kau sudah sadar?" G menghampiri Giotto dan melihat keadaannya.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa kok..." Jawab Giotto tersenyum dan melihat kearah G dan juga Al. "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan Tsuna dan Gokudera..."

"Panggil saja Al..." Jawab Al sambil tersenyum pada Giotto. "Lalu, kalian... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"..." Giotto hanya bisa terdiam dan melihat kearah bawah. "Aku... Sudah menghancurkan tempat ayah..."

"Giotto..." G hanya bisa diam dan tidak mendekati Giotto.

"Aku merasakan flame yang luar biasa keluar dari tempat itu..." Al duduk disofa yang ada disana. "Tetapi, aku tidak pernah mendengar nama kalian... Kalian dari keluarga mafia apa?"

Giotto dan juga G yang terdiam langsung saling menatap dan langsung melihat kearah Al. "Mafia?" Jawab mereka bebarengan.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Mafia?" Gokudera melihat kearah Dino yang menceritakan sesuatu padanya.

"Ya, kakak adalah pendiri kelompok Mafia Cavallone..." Jawab Dino, "Aku tidak menyangka kalian tidak tahu kalau kakak adalah mafia, tetapi kalian dibawa begitu saja oleh kakak..."

"Bukankah, mafia itu sering membuat kekacauan di Italia..." Goku sedikit tidak enak mengatakan hal itu didepan Dino. Tetapi, yang ia lihat adalah, Dino malah tertawa sangat keras.

"Cavallone tidak akan menyerang orang lain selama orang-orang itu tidak berbuat jahat..." Jawab Dino sambil tetap tertawa kecil. "Tidak semua keluarga mafia seperti itu, hanya sebagian kecil saja yang jahat... Pada dasarnya, kami sama seperti pihak kepolisian, tetapi bergerak dijalur belakang..."

"Tetapi..." Goku melihat Tsuna yang tertidur. "Sepertinya polisi yang kami temui lebih buruk dari yang dibayangkan..." Jawab Goku.

"Hm?"

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Benar juga..." G baru mengingat sesuatu ketika mendengar tentang mafia. "Kelompok mafia yang sudah terkenal kurang dari 2 tahun setelah dibentuk... Cavallone familinga..."

"Begitulah, aku adalah pendirinya..." Jawab Al sambil tertawa.

"tetapi sayangnya kami bukan dari keluarga mafia..." Jawab Giotto melihat Al.

"Bukankah kau memiliki sky flame, Giotto-san?" Tanya Al sambil menunjukkan cincin yang digunakannya. Lalu, dari cincin itu muncul flame yang sama dengan Giotto. "Flame tidak akan mungkin muncul jika kau bukan dari keturunan Mafia..." Jawab Al meletakkan cincinnya kembali.

"... Bukankah mafia selalu membuat keributan di Italia...?" Tanya G sambil melihat Al. -Kakak adik sama saja -_- -

Dan tentu saja kalian bisa menebak bagaimana reaksi Al bukan? Dia tertawa kecil sambil melihat Giotto dan G. "Tidak semua mafia melakukan hal itu... Kami hanya akan menyerang kalau memang itu adalah tugas kami, dan untuk melindungi orang-orang terutama keluarga kami..."

"Melindungi keluarga...?" Giotto melihat Al dengan tatapan kaget. "Kalian melindungi keluarga melebihi apapun?"

"Demi melindungi satu sama lain, kami rela mengorbankan nyawa kami..." Jawab Al sambil tersenyum dan memangku kepalanya dikedua tangannya.

"Kakak!" Dino tiba-tiba datang dan berjalan kearah Al. Dibelakangnya ada Gokudera dan Tsuna yang baru saja sadar.

"Tsuna?" Giotto langsung menghampirinya dan menggendong Tsuna. "Kenapa kau disini? Lukamu bagaimana?" Tanya Giotto melihat kearah Tsuna.

"Tidak apa..." Tsuna hanya tersenyum dan memegang bahu Giotto agar tidak jatuh. "Nii-chan sedang apa?" Tanya Tsuna sambil melihat Giotto.

"Maaf Tsuna..." Giotto menundukkan kepalanya. Tsuna yang tidak mengerti hanya diam dan melihat Giotto.

"Kenapa Nii-chan minta maaf...?" Tsuna memegang kepala Giotto dan mengelusnya. "Nii-chan kan tidak salah? Yang jahat mereka... Kenapa Nii-chan meminta maaf?" Jawab Tsuna.

"Maaf..."

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Jadi..." Al meminum teh yang ada didepannya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini? Kau masih muda... Walaupun aku mendirikan Cavallone diusia 18 tahun..." Jawabnya sambil meletakkan cangkir itu.

"Apa menurutmu aku bisa?" Tanya Giotto sambil memegang gelas yang berisi teh itu. "Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui apapun tentang dunia Mafia..."

"Disaat seperti ini..." Al menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal. "Biasanya dia akan da- GUAH!" Tiba-tiba kepala belakang Al ditendang seseorang.

"Ciaosuu!" Seorang bayi yang memakai topi berwarna hitam dan juga setelan tuksedo berdiri diatas kepala Al yang sudah sekarat.

"Bayi?" G dan Giotto langsung melihat kearah bayi itu.

"Ah, Reborn!" Dino langsung berlari kearah Reborn. Dan dengan cepat reborn berpindah kebahu Dino. "Kapan kau kembali?"

"Karena aku mendengar kakakmu yang bodoh ini membawa orang yang bisa mengeluarkan flame..." Bayi itu melihat kearah Giotto dan G.

"Be-begitulah Reborn..." Al memegangi kepalanya yang ditendang oleh Reborn. "Kapan kau kembali ke Jepang?" Tanya Al.

"Ketika aku mendengar kata-katamu ditelpon, aku langsung segera kembali..." Reborn mengacungkan pistol kearah Al. "Kalau ternyata itu salah, bersiaplah untuk membuat peti mati berlambang Cavallone..."

"B-baiklah Reborn..." Al terlihat ketakutan melihat Reborn. G dan Giotto hanya bisa terdiam dengan pandangan takjub.

"Jadi..." Reborn melihat kearah Giotto. "Kau yang mempunyai flame itu?" Reborn dengan seenaknya melompat keatas kepala Giotto.

"Mungkin..." Giotto yang memang tidak begitu mengerti apapun tentang flame hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya.

"Jangan menjawab seperti itu!" Reborn sukses menendang kepala Giotto. "Aku hanya menerima jawaban iya dan tidak!"

"Nii-chan?" Tsuna berjalan dan melihat kakaknya yang sudah tersungkur tidak berdaya.

"Jadi, jawabmu?"

"I-iya..." Jawab Giotto masih setengah sadar.

"Tetapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya..." Jawab Al disertai dengan tembakan peluru karet dari pistol Reborn. "A-aduh!"

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau memanggilku kemari?" Reborn melihat Giotto dan juga G. "Aku memang bisa merasakannya... Kalian berdua memiliki flame masing-masing..."

"Sebenarnya kau sia- GAH!" G sukses mendapatkan tendangan telak dibagian penting miliknya -ya-kau-tahu-apa- sampai berhasil membuatnya bungkam tidak bisa berkata apapun.

"baiklah, perkenalkan namaku adalah Reborn. Aku adalah pembimbing dari Alfonso dan juga Dino..." Jawab Reborn sambil memasukkan tangannya kesaku.

"Pembimbing?" Giotto melihat kearah Al.

"Begitulah, aku bisa mengendalikan flame juga berkat ayah Reborn..." Al hanya tersenyum kecil. "Mereka adalah arcobaleno, entah bagaimana Reborn bisa membantuku..." Jawab Al.

"mereka mafia?" Tanya Giotto yang langsung disambut tendangan telak kepinggangnya. "Aw!"

"Tentu saja! Sekarang sebutkan nama kalian satu per satu..." Jawab Reborn melihat Giotto, G, Goku, Tsuna.

"Giotto..."

"G..."

"Gokudera Hayato!"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi..."

"Jadi..." Reborn naik kepundak Giotto dan melihatnya. "Kau ingin menjadi mafia?"

"..." Giotto masih ragu, karena dia sendiri tidak mengetahui semua hal tentang mafia. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti tentang mafia apakah aku bisa?"

Reborn terdiam dan menurunkan sedikit posisi topinya. Dalam hitungan detik, Reborn langsung menembaki Giotto, Al, dan G dengan peluru karet. "Kau fikir Al tidak memulainya dari awal?"

"Eh?" Giotto memegangi kepalanya yang terkena tembakan itu.

"Kalau kau memang mau mempunyai kemauan untuk melindungi keluargamu, kau pasti bisa..." Jawab Reborn tersenyum tipis.

"..." Giotto melihat kearah Reborn. "Baiklah... Aku akan mencobanya..." Jawab Giotto dengan tatapan pasti.

"Kalau begitu, bisa aku melihat lambang flamemu?" Tanya Reborn.

"Lambang flame?" Giotto hanya bingung mendengarnya.

"Tempat pertama kali kau mendapatkan flame itu Giotto..." Jawab Al sambil tertawa kecil.

"Mungkin pintu itu Giotto..." G ingat tentang cahaya yang muncul dan menuju kearah mereka.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Sudah aku duga..." Reborn memegang pintu yang ada disana. "Ini adalah sky flame dan juga storm flame..." Reborn yang berada diatas bahu Al langsung melompat dan melihat Giotto. "Aku sudah melihat semuanya... Kapanpun juga kau bisa memulai pelatihan ini."

"Bagaimana dengan nama keluarganya?" Jawab Al sambil melihat kearah Giotto.

"Jangan terlalu bersemangat Al bodoh!" Reborn menendang pinggal Al untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu!" Al memegangi pinggangnya dan melihat Reborn. "Lagipula, kalau hanya nama tidak apa-apa bukan?"

"Dia harus bisa mengendalikan flamenya sendiri bukan? Kalau tidak yang lainnya tidak akan bisa mengendalikannya juga..." Jawab Reborn.

"Jadi..." Giotto melihat kearah Reborn. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Giotto.

"Kau harus melakukan latihan berat selama 1 tahun... Bahkan lebih." Jawab Reborn melihat Giotto. "Dan sampai latihan itu selesai... Kau tidak boleh menemui adikmu maupun sahabatmu..." Jawab Reborn sambil melihat G dan juga Tsuna.

"? A-apa-apaan itu? Kenapa Giotto tidak bisa bertemu denganku, Hayato, dan Tsuna?" G merasa kesal karena dia tidak bisa menemani Giotto.

Giotto menghentikan G yang akan ditembak oleh Reborn. "Apakah kalau aku sudah berhasil mengendalikannya aku akan mendapatkan kekuatan untuk melindungi teman-teman dan keluargaku...?" Jawab Giotto. Reborn tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu... Aku akan mengikutinya..." Jawab Giotto berjalan menuju kearah Reborn.

"Giotto?" G terkejut dengan semua yang dikatakan oleh Giotto.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian terluka lagi..." Giotto hanya tersenyum pahit dan melihat kearah G.

"Giotto..."

"Besok kita akan berangkat..." Reborn menurunkan topinya sedikit. "Kau bisa mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada mereka..."

"Salam perpisahan?"

"Latihan ini sangat berat... Aku tidak akan menjamin kau bisa keluar dengan selamat..." Jawab Reborn sambil melihat Giotto.

"tidak apa..." Giotto tersenyum pada Reborn.

"Giotto, kau serius?" Jawab G sambil melihat Giotto.

"..." Giotto berjalan kearah G. "Kau mengerti bukan... Bagaimana inginnya aku melindungi Tsuna?"

"..."

"Tenang saja, Tsuna akan aku jaga sampai kau kembali..." Al memegang bahu Tsuna yang sekarang melihat Giotto.

"Nii-chan? Ayo kita pergi dari sini..." Jawab Tsuna menarik lengan Giotto. "Aku takut disini..."

"Baiklah..." Giotto tersenyum dan menggendong Tsuna. "Kita pergi dari sini..." Jawab Giotto sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Tsuna.

"..." Giotto dan yang lainnya pergi, dan hanya meninggalkan Reborn. "Baiklah... Ini giliranku..." Reborn mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti kalung yang mempunyai liontin bola kaca -you-know-what- lalu mengarahkannya kepintu itu.

Cahaya dari bola itu langsung mengenai kedua lambang dan kedua lambang itu menghilang. "Baiklah... Dengan ini sudah selesai..." Jawab Reborn.

~*~*xXx*~*~

Suasana di manshion Cavallone sangat sepi ketika malam hari. Tidak ada satupun orang yang berbicara ketika itu. Sampai jam tidurpun tidak ada satupun yang berbicara satu sama lain.

-2 Januari-

Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Giotto membuka matanya dan melihat kearah Tsuna yang tertidur disebelahnya. Membenahi selimut yang digunakan oleh Tsuna, Giotto langsung berdiri dan memakai bajunya.

"Maaf Tsuna... Aku akan kembali untukmu..." Giotto tersenyum dan mencium kening Tsuna. "Semua kebahagiaanku... Akan aku titipkan padamu..." Jawab Giotto. Dan dia pergi berlalu begitu saja dari sana.

Giotto berjalan menelusuri lorong yang sepi dan gelap itu. Beberapa pengawal juga berpapasan dengan Giotto. Tetapi, karena mengetahui kalau yang dilihat mereka adalah tamu boss mereka, para pengawal hanya diam dan menundukkan kepala mereka sedikit.

"Nii-chan..." Tiba-tiba Giotto mendengar suara Tsuna ketika dia akan membuka pintu keluar.

"Tsuna, kenapa kau ada disini...?" Tanya Giotto langsung menghampiri Tsuna.

"Nii-chan akan pergi...?" Tanya Tsuna melihat Giotto. Tentu saja Giotto terkejut mendengarnya dan dia menunduk untuk melihat Tsuna.

"Tenang saja, Nii-chan pasti akan kembali... Apakah Tsuna tidak ingin Nii-chan pergi?" Tanya Giotto mengelus kepala Tsuna.

Tsuna menggeleng dan melihat kearah Giotto. "Sebenarnya... Aku ingin Nii-chan bersamaku..." Tsuna mendekat dan memegang baju Giotto. "Tetapi... Dino-san bilang, nii-chan ingin melindungi semuanya, jadi... Aku akan menunggu Nii-chan pulang..." Jawab Tsuna tersenyum pada Giotto.

"Tsuna..."

"Aku tidak akan tergantung lagi pada nii-chan, jadi tidak apa kalau nii-chan pergi... Tetapi, nii-chan harus berjanji satu hal..." Tsuna tersenyum dan merentangkan tangannya menyuruh Giotto mendekat. Ketika Giotto mendekat, Tsuna langsung mencium pipinya."Nii-chan harus kembali dan bermain bersamaku lagi~"

Giotto tersenyum dan mencium Tsuna. "Ya, Nii-chan berjanji akan kembali untukmu..."

"Pokoknya, Nii-chan harus kembali~ karena aku punya sesuatu... *yawn* untukmu..." Jawab Tsuna menguap sedikit. Giotto menggendongnya dan mengelus kepalanya. Memberikannya pada Romario yang pada waktu itu ada disana sedang berjaga.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Jadi..." Reborn yang sudah berada didepan pintu itu tidak melihat Giotto yang berdiri dibelakangnya. "Kau memutuskan untuk melakukannya?"

"Ya... Aku akan mengikutinya..." Giotto menatap Reborn dengan tatapan sungguh-sungguh.

"Jadi..." Reborn tersenyum dan melihat Giotto. "Kau sudah siap untuk mati?"

"Tidak..." Giotto menjawabnya dengan singkat membuat kepalanya menjadi sasaran tendangan Reborn.

"Apa maksud jawabanmu itu Giotto?"

"K-kalau aku mati disini semuanya akan sia-sia... Aku kemari untuk mendapatkan kekuatan agar bisa melindungi semuanya..." Giotto memegang kepalanya. "Makanya, aku tidak akan mati karena aku akan mendapatkan kekuatan itu dan melindungi semuanya..."

Reborn hanya diam dan tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah... Jangan sampai kau menyesal karena itu..." Jawab Reborn.

~*~*Behind the Scene*~*~

-Scene 1-

Ketika itu sampailah dia disebuah pintu yang lebih besar dari pintu manapun dirumah itu. Membuka perlahan sambil melihat isinya.

"..." Gokudera hanya melihat semua isinya dengan pandangan sweatdrop. "Apa-apaan ini..." Goku melihat semua rak yang berisi buku Yaoi. Mengambil salah satu, dia membacanya. "Apa ini...? 259 (2 = G)?"

1 Detik...

5 detik...

1 menit...

Dengan sukses Gokudera tewas dengan darah keluar dari hidung dengan derasnya.

Rion : OI SALAH KAMAR! Itu kamar buat koleksi buku2 doujinshi Yaoi!

-Scene 2-

"Benar juga..." G melihat kearah cermin besar yang ada disana. Sekarang ini, dibagian kanan wajahnya terlihat sebuah tato di pipinya untuk menutupi lukanya. "Memang bisa pakai tato..."

"Tetapi kenapa harus gambar hati dan juga panah seperti ini?" G menunjuk kearah Tato yang dibuat Al.

"Bagus bukan? Aku minta diajarkan seseorang..." Jawab Al dengan pdnya.

Rion : siapa yang mengajarkan Al membuat Tatto?

All : *nunjuk Lussuria yang udah ngacir duluan*

Rion : *swete* pantas saja...

-Scene 3-

"Disaat seperti ini..." Al menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal. "Biasanya dia akan da- GUAH!" Tiba-tiba kepala belakang Al ditendang seseorang.

"Ciaosuu!" Seorang bayi yang memakai topi berwarna hitam dan juga setelan tuksedo berdiri diatas kepala Al yang sudah bolong dan berdarah.

Rion : tunggu2 kenapa bisa berlubang dan berdarah?

Giotto : sepatu yang digunakan itu sepatu bola sensei...

Rion : bagaimana bisa kau memakai sepatu bola?

All : demam Piala dunia sensei...

Rion : ah benar juga! Ada park jii Sung! *ngacir nonton Korea*

All : *swete*

-Scene 4-

"Tetapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya..." Jawab Al disertai dengan tembakan peluru dari Reborn. Peluru itu menembus kepala Al dan membuatnya tewas seketika.

All : ...

Rion : Anggap tidak pernah terjadi... Setuju semua?

All : *angguk*

-Scene 5-

"Kau harus melakukan latihan berat selama 1 tahun... Bahkan lebih." Jawab Reborn melihat Giotto. "Dan sampai latihan itu selesai... Kau tidak boleh makan, minum, tidur, bernafas, dan yang lebih penting kau **Tidak boleh membaca komik Yaoi!**" Jawab Reborn sambil melihat G dan juga Tsuna.

"Apa? A-aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak akan bisa hidup kalau tidak membaca komik Yaoi!"

Rion : Reborn, bisa pinjam pistol? *ambil pistol Reborn* INI BUKAN SAATNYA BERCANDA! *nembakin semua karakter*

-Scene 6-

"Aku tidak akan tergantung lagi pada nii-chan, jadi tidak apa kalau nii-chan pergi... Tetapi, nii-chan harus berjanji satu hal..." Tsuna tersenyum dan merentangkan tangannya menyuruh Giotto mendekat. Ketika Giotto mendekat, Tsuna langsung mencium pipinya."Nii-chan harus kembali dan bermain bersamaku lagi~"

Giotto melihat Tsuna yang mencium pipinya itu. Mukanya memerah ketika melihat Tsuna. "Aku tidak akan pergi..."

"Eh?"

"Aku akan mengajarkanmu sesuatu dikamar Tsuna..." Giotto menggendong dan membawa Tsuna kekamar.

Rion : Oi... Apa-apaan ini?

-didalam kamar-

"Ah... O-Onii-chan... Jangan memegang itu..." Tsuna terdengar mengerang karena sesuatu. Dan akhirnya mereka disana seharian sampai pagi menjelang.

Rion : OI INI RATINGNYA T! Dan gw g suka INCEST!

~*~*After the scene*~*~

Rion : AH! Selesai juga...

All kecuali Reborn : *pada KO*

Rion : kenapa nih?

Al : pinggang dan badanku sakit semua karena ditembak reborn...

Reborn : *smirk* terima kasih sudah membiarkanku menembaki mereka sensei...

Rion : tidak masalah Reborn~ oh iya, kali ini penutupnya biar aku saja!

All : _Kayaknya gw punya firasat buruk kalau sensei yang nutup..._

Rion : baiklah, silahkan ripiu kalau sempat~ diperbolehkan flame dan kritik dan sran diutamakan! Dan untuk episode setelah ini~

All : *glup*

Rion : **para reader bisa merequest apa saja yang mau para karakter yang kalian suka lakukan di After the scene!**

All : *colapsed*

~*~*Next Chapter*~*~

_"Hei Tsuna, Giotto sudah kembali!"_

_"Aku sudah bukan Giotto yang dulu... Aku akan melindungi kalian..."_

_"Jepang? Untuk apa Nii-chan?"_


	5. Party

Rion : HAHAHAHA! Selesai juga T^T

G : ada apa sensei?

Rion : capek mikirin crita chap 5 D: bener2 hampir ngestuck ToT

Giotto : tetapi bagus bukan, chapter 5 sudah ada...

Rion : Yah TwT untung saja...

G : surat sensei~

Rion : ah tolong bacakan G...

G : kata **CrusedCrystal** sensei ga suka incest ya?

Rion : yah... Emang bener gw g terlalu suka incest~

All : fuh...

Rion : **Tapi.. Kalau reader mau incest boleh kok~**

All : *colapsed*

Giotto : **Nakyo Hibasawa** n katanya kenapa pas gw cium Tsuna g dibertahu dimana nyiumnya? Dikirain di tempat lain lagi -_-

Rion : kalau itu, boleh kok difikirin yang 'iya-iya' ;))

G27 : *swete*

27 : **.X** hadiahku untuk Giotto apa?

Rion : ah itu~ lihat aja nanti~ belum saatnya! Oke time out! Kalian disclaimed!

All : HUH?

Rion : Cepat... *evil aura*

All : *sigh* KHR tdak akan pernah mungkin bisa dimiliki Author... Kalau dia punya KHR kami bakal sengsara trus seperti ini... Dan ceritanyapun tidak akan sebagus Amano Akira. Jadi yang punya KHR adalah Amano Akira yang terhormat.

~*~*xXx*~*~

_Ya, aku akan kembali untukmu..._

-1 Januari 2001-

Tsuna berada dikamarnya sendiri dikediaman Cavallone. Selama 1 tahun sudah dia berada disana, dan dia sudah terbiasa sedikit mandiri tanpa kakaknya. Ketika matanya masih menutup, tiba-tiba cahaya matahari langsung menyinari kamarnya.

"Selamat pagi Juudaime!" Gokudera yang membuka tirai kamar Tsuna itu hanya tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Selamat tahun baru Juudaime!"

"Ah..." Tsuna mengucek matanya sedikit dan melihat Goku. "Selamat tahun baru juga Gokudera-kun..."

_'Dan selamat ulang tahun Nii-chan...'_ Tsuna melihat kearah langit dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tsuna!" Dino langsung membuka pintu kamar Tsuna dan membuat Tsuna dan Gokudera terkejut bukan main.

"D-dino-san, ada apa?" Tsuna hanya bisa sweatdrop dan melihat kearah Dino. Dino sedang memakai kinagashi dan juga Hakama berwarna abu-abu itu membuat Tsuna dan Gokudera tercengang. "Pakaian itu..."

Note : Kinagashi : Kimono pria resmi yang digunakan pada tahun baru dan hakama adalah celana bawahan yang biasa dipakai sebagai pasangan kimono pria.

"Ini tahun baru bukan? Bagaimana mungkin tahun baru tidak ada Kinagashi dan juga Hakama?" Jawab Dino sambil tertawa.

_'Dan yang aneh kenapa ada kinagashi dan hakama dirumah ala eropa di Italia seperti ini...'_ Tsuna dan Gokudera hanya bisa terdiam melihat Dino.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Selamat tahun baru!" Semua orang berada disebuah ruangan ala jepang lengkap dengan meja dan juga Kotetsu.

"Ayo, dimakan mochinya!" Al yang memakai Monstuki, hakama, dan juga lengkap dengan Haorinya. Gokudera dan juga G juga memakai Kinigashi dan juga Hakama.

Note : Monstuki adalah kimono pria yang paling resmi biasanya dipakai di pernikahan, dan juga upacara-upacara besar lainnya. Dan Haori adalah sabuk besar yang biasanya mengikat di Monstuki. Biasanya lambang keluarga diikat disana juga.

"Kenapa kalian tidak makan G, Gokudera?" Al yang sedang meminum sake manis itu melihat G dan juga Gokudera.

_'Yang sampai sekarang membuatku aneh adalah kenapa meja penghangat dan juga semua interior jepang ada dirumah ini...'_G hanya bisa sweatdrop dan mengangguk. Mengambil mochi dan juga sake manis yang ada didepannya.

"Dimana Juudaime?" Goku melihat sekeliling mereka dan tidak menemukan Tsuna.

"karena ada sedikit salah perhitungan, Dino sedang membujuknya untuk memakai sesuatu..." Al hanya mengalihkan perhatiannya sambil tertawa.

"Tawamu itu mencurigakan Al-san..." Goku hanya bisa melihat Al dengan tatapan curiga. "Jangan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh..."

"K-kenapa aku harus menggunakan pakaian seperti ini Dino-san?" Suara Tsuna terdengar dari pintu masuk.

"T-tetapi ini kan..." Tsuna terdengar tidak mau memakai pakaian yang disodorkan Dino. "A-aku pakai pakaian biasa saja Dino-san..."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa..." Dino menarik tangan Tsuna dan mau tidak mau Tsuna keluar dengan menggunakan... Tsukesage berwarna putih dengan motif bunga sakura. "Maaf ya, karena kimono laki-lakinya habis aku memaksanya untuk menggunakan Tsukesage..."

Note : Tsukesage adalah kimono perempuan yang biasanya digunakan untuk pergi ke kuil tahun baru ataupun pada saat upacara-upacara yang lain.

Gokudera dan G hanya bisa bengong melihat Tsuna yang, tidak terlihat sebagai laki-laki yang memalukan dengan Tsukesage, tetapi menjadi perempuan manis kecil yang normal menggunakan Tsukesage.

"Aku tidak akan memakai ini untuk pergi..." Tsuna hanya bisa memegang kimononya dengan muka memerah.

_'Aku yakin... Giotto akan membunuhku kalau sampai dia tahu aku mimisan melihat adiknya memakai Tsukesage...'_ G memegangi hidungnya yang mimisan karena melihat Tsuna.

"Tsuna, kau terlihat sangat manis~" Al yang sepertinya mabuk karena sake hanya tertawa melihat Tsuna yang sekarang benar-benar memerah mukanya.

"Kakak, kau mabuk lagi?" Dino menghampiri kakaknya yang ternyata sudah mengabiskan beberapa sake disana.

"Tentu saja tidak Dino~" Al hanya bisa tertawa dan melihat Dino.

"Hm?" Tiba-tiba Al yang sedang mabuk itu langsung saja sadar dari mabuknya dan terdiam sejenak.

"Hm? Ada apa Al-san?" G melihat kearah Al yang terdiam itu. Flame keluar dari matanya dan Al berusaha untuk meneliti apa yang terjadi.

"Apa yang Al lakukan...?" G hanya sedikit terkejut dan melihat flame Al.

"Itu adalah kekuatan kakak." Dino melihat kakaknya dengan senyuman. "Dia bisa meneliti flame berasal darimana dan siapa yang memiliki flame itu."

"ah..." Al menghilangkan flame miliknya dan tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku mengerti... Tenang saja, tidak ada masalah besar..."

"Apa benar kak?" Tanya Dino melihat kakaknya dengan tatapan heran.

"Ya..." Al berjalan kearah Tsuna. "Kau mau ikut aku? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu Tsuna..."

"Hm? Baiklah, aku akan mengganti bajuku du-" Tsuna langsung dibawa ke mobil sebelum menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah, kita sudah sepakat!" Al langsung memasuki mobil limousinnya diikuti G dan juga Goku yang tidak mengerti apapun.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Nah!" Al menghentikan mobilnya direruntuhan bangunan rumah Tsuna dan Giotto. "Kita sudah sampai..."

"Ada apa ditempat ini...?" Goku dan juga Tsuna hanya melihat kearah reruntuhan itu. Tsuna hanya diam dan melihat sekitarnya.

"Nii-chan...?" Tsuna mencoba untuk mencari sosok itu. Al tersenyum melihatnya dan mengangguk pelan.

BUM!

Tiba-tiba suara ledakan keras terdengar dari pintu itu. Tsuna dan yang lainnya langsung melihat kearah pintu. Pintu itu terbuka dan dua orang terpental dari sana.

"Uhuk... Uhuk... Reborn kenapa kita malah keluar dengan cara ini?"

"Itu karena kau bodoh menyerang pintu itu hingga bengkok dan membuatnya tidak bisa dibuka... Terpaksa aku meledakkannya..." Reborn memakai topinya yang terlepas karena ledakan itu dan melihat Al dan yang lainnya yang hanya bengong ketika melihat mereka berdua.

"Ciaosuu!" Reborn langsung melompat kearah Dino dan duduk dipundaknya. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu dengn kalian..."

"Kau bicara dengan siapa Reborn?" Suara itu masih terdengar diantara kepungan asap itu. Dan ketika asap itu menghilang, Giotto muncul disana dengan jubah berwarna hitam yang entah dari mana dia dapat.

"Nii-chan?" Tsuna masih dalam keadaan shock hanya berdiri dan tidak mengatakan apapun selain itu.

"Tsuna? Kalian...?" Giotto juga tidak kalah terkejut melihatnya. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya..."

"Ini benar-benar kau Giotto?" G merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tetapi, Giotto langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Nii-chan!" Tsuna langsung berlari dan memeluk kakaknya itu. Giotto juga memeluk dan mengangkat Tsuna. "Aku merindukanmu..."

"Aku juga merindukanmu Tsuna... Kau menjadi anak yang baik bukan?" Giotto mencium pipi Tsuna.

"Ya, aku sudah berlatih keras ketika nii-chan tidak ada!" Tsuna memegang bahu Giotto agar tidak jatuh.

"Lain kali, kalau kau melakukan hal nekat seperti itu aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu..." G hanya tersenyum dan menghampiri Giotto sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"i-iya, iya..." Giotto sedikit mundur ketika G mengancamnya seperti itu. Tetapi lalu ia tersenyum lega. "Tetapi syukurlah... Kalian tidak apa-apa..." Giotto melihat kearah Tsuna. "Tetapi..." Giotto langsung melihat G, Gokudera, Dino, dan Al. "Ada apa dengan Tsukesage ini...?" Jawabnya sedikit kesal.

"Bukan apa-apa..." Mereka berkata bebarengan sambil mengalihkan perhatian dari Giotto.

Giotto terdiam dan menurunkan Tsuna. "Biarkan... Aku beristirahat sebentar..." Jawab Giotto tiba-tiba pingsan.

"Nii-chan?"

"Giotto!"

"Tenanglah!" Reborn langsung menendang bagian penting -you-know-what- G dengan telak dan memanjat kebahu Tsuna. "Dia hanya kelelahan karena kurang tidur..." Jawab Reborn sambil duduk manis.

"Kuharap dia bisa datang kepesta tahun baru nanti malam..." Al hanya menghela nafas dan melihat Giotto. "Mungkin... Dengan adanya orang sepertinya di dunia Mafia akan mengubah semua yang difikirkan orang-orang tentang mafia..."

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Hn..." Giotto yang terbangun sore harinya membuka mata dan melihat beberapa pelayan sudah menutup tirai dan juga membersihkan kamarnya.

"Ah, selamat sore Giotto-sama..." Seorang pelayan yang melihat Giotto terbangun tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Yang lain sudah menunggu anda dibawah... Dan ini pakaian anda..."

Giotto melihat pakaian yang dibawakan oleh pelayan itu. Setelah jas berwarna hitam dengan jubah berwarna hitam juga. (Sama kaya yang biasa dia pake :3) Mengangguk dan tersenyum, dia menundukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih..."

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Ah Giotto, kau sudah bangun?" Al yang melihat Giotto yang sudah mengenakan pakaian dari Al masuk kedalam.

"Ya..." Giotto berjalan kedalam dan menghampiri mereka semua. "Ada acara apa sampai aku harus menggunakan baju ini?"

"Harusnya acara tahun baru... Tetapi, ini juga menjadi acara ulang tahunmu dan peresmian nama mafiamu bukan?" Al mengedipkan matanya.

"E-eh?" Giotto terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Al.

"Reborn, sudah ada kan?" Al memanggil reborn yang langsung menendang Al tepat diperutnya.

"jangan memerintahku seperti itu Al bodoh!" Reborn langsung berdiri diatas kepala Al yang sudah tumbang.

"Ini, kau harus memakainya..." Reborn memberikan sebuah kotak. Didalamnya berisi 7 buah cincin. Tetapi cincin itu tidak memiliki apapun ditengahnya dan hanya ada pelindung kaca berwarna hitam.

"apa ini...?" Giotto melihat cincin itu dan mengangkatnya. "Cincin?"

"jangan hanya melihat saja bodoh!" Reborn langsung menendang leher belakang Giotto membuatnya tersungkur.

"A-aku kan tidak tahu apa-apa..." Giotto masih sekarat dan hanya diam terbaring. "Aduh..." Setelah reborn berdiri, Giotto langsung membersihkan bajunya dan memegang cincin itu.

"Pakai cincin itu dan cobalah keluarkan flamemu..." Jawab Reborn sambil menunjuk cincin itu.

"Baiklah..." Giotto memakai cincin itu dan menutup matanya. Tiba-tiba dari tangannya muncul flame berwarna orange dan semakin lama semakin besar.

"O-oi, apa yang terjadi pada Giotto?" G yang melihat ada yang aneh dengan Giotto langsung melihat reborn.

"jangan berisik!" Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya bagian penting -you-know-what- milik G ditendang oleh Reborn membuat G tersungkur.

"apa benar tidak apa Reborn...?" Al juga terlihat cemas melihat flame Giotto yang mulai membesar melihat Reborn.

"Aku tahu..." Reborn melihat Giotto dan melompat kearahnya. Dengan kekuatan penuh, Reborn menendang kepala Giotto dengan telak membuatnya berhenti mengeluarkan flame itu. "Berhenti bodoh!"

"GUAH!" Giotto langsung berbaring tidak berdaya karena Reborn menendangnya dengan sangat keras.

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang untuk mengontrol flamemu itu?" Reborn menembaki Giotto dengan peluru karet itu.

"M-maaf, maaf..." Giotto hanya bangkit dan menutupi bagian yang bisa ia tutupi agar tidak mengenai tembakan Reborn.

"Sekarang... Kau sudah menandai cincin itu dengan flamemu. Itu akan menjadi lambang dari keluarga mafiamu. 7 cincin, 7 guardian utama termasuk kau yang merupakan sky guardian." Reborn menjelaskan tentang cincin itu. "7 cincin terdiri dari sky, storm, rain,cloud, sun, thunder, dan mist."

"Apa tidak ada nama lain sela-" G yang akan menyela langsung melihat Reborn yang menatapnya dengan tajam. "T-tidak... Nama itu sudah bagus..."

"Bagaimana dengan nama mafiamu?" Tanya Al pada Giotto.

"hm... Sudah terfikirkan..." Giotto menaruh tangannya di dagu. "Mungkin aku akan memakai nama-"

"cukup, kau akan mengatakannya nanti!" Al menutup mulut Giotto dan tersenyum.

~*~*xXx*~*~

Pesta yang diselenggarakan oleh Al sangat megah. Beberapa keluarga mafia lain juga berdatangan, dan juga keluarga bangsawan. Beberapa orang tua mendatangi Al untuk memperkenalkan anak perempuan mereka pada boss muda itu.

"Al-san, ini adalah anak perempuanku... Dia cantik, manis, dan bla bla bla..." Al hanya bisa tersenyum dan kelabakan melihat semua ini. Dia menghela nafas panjang dan tidak enak kalau tidak meladeni mereka.

"Al?" Giotto menghampiri Al yang sedang dikerumuni dengan para orang tua dan anaknya itu. Al yang melihat Giotto datang seperti melihat malaikat yang datang untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Giotto, kau datang?" Al langsung menarik Giotto kesebelahnya. Semua orang tua dan anak-anaknya melihat kearah Giotto dengan tatapan heran.

"Dia saudaramu tuan Al?"

"Tidak, dia adalah temanku... Dan dia akan menjadi boss besar sebentar lagi..." Jawab Al membuat semua orang berbisik-bisik lagi.

"Siapa namanya? Masih muda ya..."

"eh?" Giotto yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa sweatdrop saja. "Ya... Aku baru saja berusia 19 tahun hari ini... Namaku Giotto, salam kenal semuanya..." Giotto tersenyum lembut dan benar-benar mengeluarkan karismanya (sebagai seorang uke *ditendang*) membuat semua orang langsung tertembak oleh pesonanya.

"M-manisnya..."

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya... Siapa dia?"

"d-dia sangat tampan."

"?" Giotto hanya tersenyum tanpa tahu apapun yang akan dia hadapi setelah ini.

"Tuan Giotto, kau mau berkenalan dengan anakku? Dia baru berusia 17 tahun, dia manis dan bla bla bla..." Dan mulailah pengenalan yang bahkan mungkin tidak dimengerti oleh Giotto.

"Baiklah, ada yang harus aku lakukan dulu... Aku akan kembali, jadi layanilah dulu mereka Giotto!" Al pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Giotto.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"baiklah..." Al yang menghilang dari kerumunan itu muncul diatas panggung kecil yang ada disana. "Pertama-tama aku mengucapkan terima kasih sudah datang kepesta malam ini. Dan selamat tahun baru semuanya..."

Al mengangkat gelas sampagnenya dan semua orang juga. Suara tepuk tangan juga terdengar diruangan itu. "Disini, aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu... Temanku, Giotto akan membangun sebuah organisasi mafia lainnya... Dan malam ini dia akan meresmikannya didepan kita semua!" Spotlight langsung menuju ketempat Giotto membuatnya terkejut dan akhirnya berjalan menuju keatas panggung.

"Y-yah..." Giotto hanya bisa tersenyum dan melihat mereka. "Sebenarnya ini diluar rencanaku. Al tidak pernah bercerita untuk menyuruhku mengumumkan hal ini malam ini... Tetapi, yah aku memang akan membuat organisasi mafia..."

"Aku berasal dari keluarga kepolisian..." Ketika mendengar kata-kata Giotto, semua orang berbisik-bisik dan terkejut. "Tetapi, aku sudah tidak lagi masuk kepada bagian itu. Karena aku sudah tidak percaya lagi dengan mereka..."

"Tenang saja... Semua anggota keluargaku sudah meninggal kecuali aku, adikku, sahabatku dan adiknya. Dan aku yakin mereka tidak akan mengecewakanku..." Giotto tersenyum dan melihat Al, G, Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Dino. "Dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk nama adalah..."

"Vongola..."

~*~*xXx*~*~

"selesai juga..." Giotto yang turun dari panggung langsung menuju ketempat G dan juga yang lainnya. "Bagaimana nama yang aku ambil untuk organisasi ini?"

"Vongola?" G mencoba untuk mengulang nama yang disebutkan oleh Giotto. Dan dia hanya mengangguk dan melihat kearah G. "Lumayan... Tetapi, apa arti dari Vongola itu?"

"..." Giotto memikirkan hal itu. "Entahlah, hanya saja tiba-tiba nama itu terlintas didalam fikiranku..." Jawabnya sambil tertawa dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Hahaha..." Al hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya. "Sekarang, yang harus kau lakukan hanya mencari keluargamu..." Jawab Al sambil menepuk pundak Giotto. "Dan sepertinya kau sudah mendapatkan satu..."

Giotto sepertinya mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Al. "Ya... Aku akan memberitahukannya nanti..."

Tiba-tiba, seseorang membidik Al dari kejauhan. Dia mengacungkan senjatanya dari jarak jauh dan siap untuk menembaknya. Dino yang pada saat itu sedang melihat keluar melihatnya.

"K-Kakak!"

BANG!

Ketika Al mendengar itu, dengan refleks dia menoleh kearah belakang. Dino sudah tersungkur didepannya dengan luka tembak dibadannya.

"Dino... DINO!" Al langsung menghampiri Dino yang tidak sadarkan diri itu. Dia melihat bagaimana keadaan Dino saat itu. Darah keluar dari perut Dino yang terkena luka tembak itu. Sementara itu, Giotto yang melihat keadaan Dino dan Al hanya bisa diam dan melihat bayangan dirinya yang dilindungi oleh Tsuna.

Suasana disana dalam sekejap langsung panik dan semua orang berlarian kesana kemari untuk menyelamatkan diri. Ketika suasana menjadi ricuh, penembak yang ada diluar mencoba untuk membidik Al yang sedang sibuk memeriksa keadaan Dino, beserta dengan G yang mencoba untuk membantu.

BANG!

Ketika peluru itu ditembakkan, segera Giotto langsung berdiri didepan Al dan mengeluarkan flame dari tangannya. Dalam sekejap, sesuatu menyelimuti peluru itu dan membuatnya membeku dan berhenti sebelum mengenai Al.

"Apa?"

"Aku menemukanmu..." Giotto langsung mengeluarkan flame yang lebih besar dan terbang menuju ketempat orang itu. Dengan sekali serangan flame itu, orang itu langsung tak sadarkan diri dan tumbang.

Semua orang tercengang dengan apa yang dilakukan Giotto. Kecepatan dan kekuatan flamenya diatas rata-rata. Setelah mengalahkan orang itu, Giotto kembali ketempat Al dan G yang berada disana.

"G-Giotto...?" G melihat flame yang ada didahi Giotto. "Ada apa dengan..."

"K-kakak..." Sepertinya Dino masih sadar dan melihat kearah Al.

"Dino! Jangan mengatakan apapun dulu... Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" Al terlihat panik melihat Dino yang darahnya keluar dengan derasnya.

"ambulance akan datang sebentar lagi!" G yang sudah menghubungi ambulance lewat handphonenya mencoba untuk menenangkan Al.

"Kakak tidak terluka...?" Dino tersenyum dan memegang kerah baju kakaknya.

"Tidak..." Al tersenyum dan mengelus kepala adiknya itu. "Ini karena kau menyelamatkanku Dino... Terima kasih..."

"Syukurlah... Kakak tidak apa..." Dino melepaskan pegangannya dari kerah baju kakaknya dan menutup matanya. Kesadarannya menghilang langsung.

"Dino! Sadarlah Dino!" Al mencoba untuk membuatnya sadar kembali. Tetapi, Dino tidak merespon apapun yang dikatakan Al.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna yang duduk disebelah Gokudera menarik-narik tangannya. "Apakah Dino-san akan baik-baik saja...?"

"Tenang saja Juudaime... Yang sekarang harus kita lakukan hanya menunggu kabar mereka..." Gokudera mencoba untuk menenangkan Tsuna.

Sementara yang lainnya G, Giotto, dan Al menunggu didalam kamar Dino. Dino sudah melewati masa kritisnya dan sekarang belum sadar dari tidurnya.

"Ini semua salahku..." Al menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Dino... Lalu kau juga hampir saja mati karena melindungiku..."

"Bukankah yang terpenting sekarang adalah Dino dan aku selamat...?" Giotto hanya tersenyum dan melihat Al. "Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu..." Jawabnya.

"Maaf ya... Ulang tahunmu malah jadi kacau seperti ini..." Jawab Al tersenyum lemah.

"Tidak apa... Hm?" Giotto melihat wajah Al. "Kau sakit?" Tanya Giotto sambil memperhatikan wajah Al yang pucat.

"Tidak..." Al hanya tersenyum lemah dan memegangi dadanya. "Aku tidak apa..." Al meremas bajunya dibagian dada. "Ugh..."

"Al, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" Giotto mencoba untuk melihat Al yang seakan menahan sakit. "G, panggil dokter kemari!" Giotto menyuruh G yang ada disana "Al, kau tidak apa-apa?".

Al tidak mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh Giotto. Pandangannya juga menjadi kabur. Dadanya terasa sesak dan susah bernafas. "Uhuk! Uhuk!" Al terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"H-Hei Al! Kau dengar aku?" Giotto mencoba untuk menunggu jawaban Al.

"Giotto..." Al memegang baju Giotto dan melihatnya. "Jangan... Katakan apapun pada Dino... Kumohon..."

"A-apa?" Giotto hanya bingung mendengar Al mengatakan itu. Tetapi, tiba-tiba tubuh Al oleng dan jatuh. "Oi Al, sadarlah! Kau tidak apa?"

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Hah... Sepertinya keadaannya sudah baik..." G yang mengurus Al, kembali kekamar Dino. Disana Giotto sudah menunggu keadaan Dino.

"Hh..." Giotto melihat kearah langit-langit dan menghela nafas panjang. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..."

"Apakah tidak apa-apa kalau kau masuk kedunia seperti ini Giotto?" Jawab G sambil melihat kearah langit-langit.

"Kau tahu..." Giotto melihat kearah cincinnya itu. "Aku, memasuki dunia yang tidak pernah aku masuki sebelum ini karena aku ingin melindungi kalian semua..."

"Lagipula..." Giotto melihat kearah Dino dan Al. "Ketika aku melihat mereka berdua, aku merasa bahwa inilah duniaku..." Jawab Giotto. Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Tidak ada yang berbicara satupun.

"Ah benar juga..." Giotto mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. "Pakailah..." Giotto memberikan salah satu cincin didalam kotak itu. "Kaulah guardian pertamaku G..." Jawab Giotto sambil melihat G. "Sekarang hanya kau yang bisa aku percaya..."

"Giotto..." G melihat cincin itu.

"Ah maaf seharusnya aku bertanya terlebih dahulu! Kau belum tentu mau untuk ikut aku masuk kedunia mafia bukan?" Jawab Giotto sambil tertawa. G hanya menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum.

"Kau tahu..." G mengambil cincin itu. "Aku sudah berjanji pada Sawada-sama untuk mengikutimu apapun yang terjadi... Jadi..." G menundukkan kepalanya didepan Giotto.

"Mulai sekarang aku adalah guardianmu... Primo..."

~*~*Behind the Scene*~*~

~*Scene 1*~

"T-tidak Dino-san, bagaimana kalau aku memakai pakaian biasa saja?" Tsuna yang benar-benar tidak mau memakai Tsukesage itu hanya diam dibelakang pintu.

"Tidak apa-apa Tsuna..." Dino mencoba untuk membawanya kedalam ruangan.

"A-aku tidak mau Dino-san..." Tsuna yang memakai Tsukesage itu mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya dengan tujuan agar Dino menghentikan usahanya. "Kumohon..."

Dan Strike! Wajah Dino sukses memerah melihat Puppy eyes Tsuna plus Tsukesage itu. "Tetapi... Kau harus ikut kekamarku oke..." Jawab Dino tiba-tiba.

"E-eh?" Dan saat itu Tsuna memikirkan kalau lebih baik dia memakai Tsukesage daripada ikut dengan Dino.

"D-Dino-san... Sebaiknya kita kembali ketempat yang lain..." Tsuna dan Dino akhirnya menghabiskan tahun baru dikamar Dino tanpa diketahui apa yang mereka lakukan.

Rion : kalau mau ngelakuin itu, habis ini aja! Jangan stop dulu!

~*Scene 2*~

"i-iya, iya..." Giotto sedikit mundur ketika G mengancamnya seperti itu. Tetapi lalu ia tersenyum lega. "Tetapi syukurlah... Kalian tidak apa-apa..." Giotto melihat kearah Tsuna. "Tetapi..." Giotto langsung melihat G, Gokudera, Dino, dan Al. "Ada apa dengan Tsukesage ini...?" Jawabnya sedikit kesal.

"T-Tidak apa kok kak..." Tsuna tersenyum manis didepan Giotto. "Ini bukan salah mereka..." Lanjutnya.

Seketika itu Giotto mukanya memerah dan menggendong Tsuna. "Kau mau melihat apa yang dilatih kakak selama 1 tahun?"

"Eh?" Tsuna hanya terdiam mendengar itu. "A-apa maksudmu nii-chan?" Tanya Tsuna. Tetapi apa daya, Giotto malah membawa Tsuna kedalam ruangan rahasia itu lagi, dan entah apa yang di-

Rion : STOP! Panggil mereka lagi kalau kalian masih mau hidup! *ngacungin pistol*

~*Scene 3*~

Giotto melihat pakaian yang dibawakan oleh pelayan itu. Dress berwarna biru muda dan juga sepatu high heels berwarna putih.

"*swete*..."

Rion : sekali lagi kau mengganggu syuting, kau akan melihat pintu neraka... LUSSURIA!

Lussuria : *dah kabur*

~*Scene 4*~

"baiklah..." Al yang menghilang dari kerumunan itu muncul diatas panggung kecil yang ada disana. "Pertama-tama aku mengucapkan terima kasih sudah datang kepesta malam ini. Dan selamat tahun baru semuanya..."

Al mengangkat gelas sampagnenya dan semua orang juga. Suara tepuk tangan juga terdengar diruangan itu. "Disini, aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu... Aku, malam ini akan melamar Giotto sebagai tunanganku!" Spotlight langsung menuju ketempat Giotto. Giotto yang terkejut hanya melihat Al dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca..

"B-benarkah Al?"

"Maukah kau menikah denganku Giotto...?" Jawab Al mengulurkan tangannya kearah Giotto.

"ya... Aku mau..." Giotto tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan Al.

Rion : WOI! Jangan keluar dari skenario geblek! Sejak kapan juga ada pairing AlxGiotto?

~*Scene 5*~

BANG!

Ketika peluru itu ditembakkan, segera Giotto langsung berdiri didepan Al dan mengeluarkan flame dari tangannya. Dalam sekejap, sesuatu menyelimuti peluru itu tetapi peluru itu tidak berhenti karena diselimuti flame lain. "GYA! Apaan nih?"

Rion : Xanxus! Berhentilah mengganti peran penembak! Dan bersabarlah sedikit!

Xanxus : kalau aku sabar aku bisa jadi OOC, sampah! Makanya cepat! Dasar sutradara sampah...

~*Scene 6*~

"Al, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" Giotto mencoba untuk melihat Al yang seakan menahan sakit. "G, panggil dokter kemari!" Giotto menyuruh G yang ada disana "Al, kau tidak apa-apa?".

Al tidak mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh Giotto. Pandangannya juga menjadi kabur. Dadanya terasa sesak dan susah bernafas. "Giotto... Biarkan aku..." Al melihat kearah Giotto. "Biarkan aku menciummu..." Dalam sekejap Al langsung menempelkan bibirnya kebibir Giotto. Dia memainkan lidahnya didalam mulut Giotto dan-

Rion : Al! Hentikan penyakitmu yang langsung bernafsu tiba-tiba seperti itu?

~*Scene 7*~

"Ah benar juga..." Giotto mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Giotto memberikan salah satu cincin didalam kotak itu. "Kaulah yang selalu ada didalam hatiku G... Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Tanya Giotto sambil melihat G. "Hanya kau yang aku cintai..."

"Giotto..." G melihat cincin itu.

"Ah maaf seharusnya aku bertanya terlebih dahulu! belum tentu kau mencintaiku..." Jawab Giotto sambil tertawa. G hanya menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum.

"Giotto..." G langsung menciumnya dan memegang tangannya. "Aku juga mencintaimu..."

"G..."

Rion : Oi! Siapa aja stop mereka!

all : *nosebleed*

Rion : *swete* tolong siapapun gantikan aku... Sepertinya mereka sudah tidak mau mendengarkanku lagi...

~*~*After the Scene*~*~

2G : kami lelah...

Rion : jangan cepat lelah! Kalian akan dipecat kalau tidak!

Giotto : coba saja kalau sensei yang main, capek sensei...

Rion : masa bodoh... Lagipula lw kira bikin skenario ga susah?

Reborn : Ciaosuu! Aku sudah siap Sensei~

2G : siap?

Reborn : ayo bikin penutup! *nembak pistol*

Giotto : *ngehindar*

G : *cman pake boxer* ayo cepat, baca dan review seperti kau akan mati!

All : nosebleed*

Giotto : *sweatdrop* _Untung ga kena..._


	6. Japan!

Giotto : Sensei, sudah mau mulai tuh!

G : dimana sensei?

? : sensei akan terlambat... Jadi aku membawakan 2 orang tokoh baru sekaligus menggantikannya sementara...

2G : siapa lw?

Kirizaki : ah, aku adik sensei namaku Kirizaki salam kenal~ *uke on*

2G : salam kenal juga... *Blushing*

Gokudera : ada apa G?

G : tidak... Ini bukan masalah anak kecil...

? : jangan seperti itu G, jangan kasar pada adikmu...

G : GAH! Apa yang kau lakukan disini Music Freak!

Gokudera : kalau ada dia berarti...

? : Yo Gokudera-kun!"

Gokudera : Gah! Kenapa kau ada disini Base ball freak?

All : adik kakak sama saja...

Kirizaki : pertama, bca review pembaca dulu...

Giotto : dari **Chel di Cieli** sepertinya dia ganti nama... Katanya dia ketawa pas liat G mimisan ngeliat Tsuna pake Kimono... Kapan kau mimisan melihat Tsuna G?

G : tidak... *malingin wajah*

Giotto : ya sudah deh... Lalu, tanya penyakit Al itu apa...

Al : kelainan paru-paru sejak lahir, aku sering sesak nafas dan muntah darah seperti itu...

Dino : dari teman anda **Cherchez de Reborn** ganti nama juga... Katanya Knuckle muncul ga?

kirizaki : semua guardian muncul kok...

Dino : si semangka juga muncul?

Kirizaki : semangka?

2G : spade...

Kirizaki : Oh, sudah pasti ada dia...

Al : dari **Nakyo Hibasawa** katanya klo gw mati berarti Dino yang jadi Cavallone secondo...

Kirizaki : kata sensei... Karena ini AU jadi gpp, ntar Tsuna juga jadi secondo kok...

All : pemaksaan...

Kirizaki : J-jadi... Bisa dimulai?

G : aku tidak ingin diperintah oleh orang sepertimu...

Kirizaki : *mata berkaca-kaca*

Rion : ada apa... *deathglare*

All : gah! Ada onii!

Rion : Cepat disclaimed bodoh! *nembakin smuanya*

All : semua karakter KHR selamanya milik Amano Akira dan tidak akan menjadi milik Author! Dan Youichi Hiruma miliki Riichiko-sensei!

Rion : he? Hiruma-san?

Hiruma : *ngebidik pake bazoka* balikin senjata gw atau gw tembak..

Rion : B-Baiklah! *ngasih senjata* kembalilah kealammu! *pake kertas mantra* *Hiruma ilang*

All : kok bisa?

Rion : diakan setan...

All : *swete*

~*~*xXx*~*~

-2 Januari-

"Hh..." Al mencoba untuk membuka matanya. Sangat silau, tetapi dia mencoba untuk melihat sekelilingnya. Giotto sedang tertidur disebelahnya berbaring, sementara G tidak tampak disana. "Kenapa..."

"Hn..." Giotto terbangun dari tidurnya ketika merasakan gerakan diatas tempat tidur. "Al... Kau sudah bangun...?" Giotto hanya mengucek matanya sambil melihat Al.

"Kenapa aku ada disini...?" Tanya Al pada Giotto.

"kau lupa...?" Giotto merenggangkan tangannya dan melihat jam. "Kau pingsan dikamar Dino setelah muntah darah... Karena khawatir aku memanggil dokter dan membawamu kemari..." Jawab Giotto. "Lalu... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"

"..." Al bangkit dan duduk ditempat duduknya. "Aku selalu berusaha untuk menyembunyikan penyakitku dari Dino... Aku tidak mau dia tahu, kalau sebentar lagi... Mungkin aku akan meninggalkannya..." Al hanya tersenyum tipis dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan meninggalkannya...?" Giotto hanya menatap Al dengan tatapan terkejut dan tidak percaya. "Apa kau benar-benar serius dengan kata-katamu?"

"Sejak kecil..." Al melihat keluar jendela dan menatap langit. "Aku sudah seperti ini kok... Dino selalu menghawatirkanku dan merawatku. Setiap saat aku seperti tadi, Dino terlihat ketakutan dan tidak ingin melihatku seperti itu... Semenjak orang tua kami meninggal, yang Dino tahu adalah penyakitku sudah sembuh... Aku berusaha agar dia tidak khawatir padaku..."

"Lalu... Apa benar penyakitmu sudah sembuh?" Tanya Giotto pada Al. Dan dia hanya menggeleng sambil menutup matanya.

"Sejak awal penyakitku memang tidak bisa disembuhkan..." Al hanya bisa tersenyum sedih. "Kalau memang aku tidak bisa hidup lebih lama lagi, berjanjilah untuk menjaga Dino..."

_'Kalau ibu sudah tidak ada... Berjanjilah untuk menjaga Tsuna...'_

"J-jangan berbicara seperti itu!" Giotto yang terkejut dan juga kesal mendengarnya. Dia berdiri dan melihat Al. "Aku tidak suka mendengarmu berbicara seperti itu!"

"Giotto?" Al hanya bingung melihatnya marah. "Aku mengatakan hal yang salah?"

"Tentu saja! Kau fikir... Aku adalah orang yang kuat? Seenaknya saja kalian memberikanku amanah seperti itu... Aku tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang lagi..."

"G-Giotto...?" Al terlihat sangat kebingungan.

"M-maaf..." Giotto yang sudah sadar berteriak didepan Al itu menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu..."

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Al sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku juga seharusnya tidak mengatakan hal itu denganmu tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaanmu..."

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku... Karena, ibuku mengatakan hal itu satu hari sebelum dia meninggal..." Giotto hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin mendengarnya... Rasanya itu hanya menjadi kata-kata perpisahan untukmu..."

"Tidak... Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf..." Al hanya tersenyum dan melihat Giotto. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, karena aku juga mengalaminya..."

"al..." Giotto hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja.

"sudahlah, bagaimana dengan Vongola? Sudah ada yang ingin menjadi relevantmu?" Tanya Al sambil tertawa kecil.

"Masalah itu..." Giotto hanya bisa sweatdrop dan tidak menjawab. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan G muncul dengan terburu-buru.

"Primo, beberapa dari mereka datang lagi!" G melihat Al yang sudah sadar. "Ah, Al... Kau sudah sadar?"

"Begitulah maaf sudah merepotkanmu..." Al hanya tertawa kecil melihat G. "Lalu kenapa kau terburu-buru seperti itu?" Tanya Al.

"Begini..." Giotto terlihat ragu-ragu mengatakannya. "Sepertinya karena peristiwa penghentian peluru dan juga flame yang aku gunakan untuk menyerang musuh membuat banyak dari mereka ingin menjadi relevant Vongola..."

"Bagus bukan? Dengan begitu Vongola bisa menjadi kelompok mafia besar dalam waktu singkat." Jawab Al sambil melihat Giotto dan G.

"Tetapi, aku tidak bisa percaya begitu saja..." Giotto hanya bisa tersenyum datar. "Apa aku tidak bisa menjadi relevant Cavallone?"

"Apa yang kau katakan Giotto? Sejak pertama kau mendirikan Vongola kita memang sudah menjadi relevant bukan?" Jawab Al sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja, begitu juga dengan kami Arcobaleno..." Reborn tiba-tiba datang dengan pakaian dokter lengkap dengan suntikan.

"A-ada apa dengan suntikan itu Reborn?" Al melihat Reborn dengan tatapan ngeri. "B-bisa kau jauhkan jarum it dariku?"

"Giotto, tahan Al tetap diposisinya..." Reborn menyuruh Giotto yang ada didepannya sambil mengacungkan pistol kearah Giotto.

"B-Baiklah..."

"H-hei, ada ap-" Al tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya karena ditahan Giotto. "G-Giotto lepaskan aku!"

"Kau lepaskan sedikit, peluru asli ini akan menembus tubuhmu..." Jawab Reborn sambil menarik pelatuknya.

"M-maaf Al..." Jawab Giotto sambil tertawa garing. "Aku lebih sayang pada nyawaku..."

"Gah! Penghianat!" Al hanya bisa memberontak. Sementara Reborn mendekat dan akan menyuntik Al.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil... Ini hanya suntikan kecil saja..." Jawab Rebor menyuntikkan cairan ketubuh Al.

"?#*!"

"Al takut suntikan?" Giotto hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Dia terlalu sering mendapatkan suntikan ketika masih kecil. Jadi dia sangat trauma dengan benda itu." Jawab Reborn.

"ahahaha! Ayolah Al, kau bahkan lebih tua dari kami... Kenapa kau malah takut dengan benda itu?" G hanya tertawa melihat Al yang ketakutan hanya karena jarum suntik itu. Tetapi, yang dibicarakan sudah pingsan lagi.

"Kalau bisa... Aku ingin membunuhmu Reborn..." Kata Al sebelum dia benar-benar pingsan.

~*~*xXx*~*~

-9 Januari-

"Akhirnya setelah 1 minggu aku keluar juga dari tempat ini!" Dino yang berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit. Dibelakangnya, Giotto, G, dan Al berjalan. Sementara Tsuna dan G sudah kembali kerumah Al duluan.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu Dino, lukamu belum sembuh benar..." Jawab Al yang berjalan sambil memasukkan tangannya dikantong celana.

"Baiklah..." Dino hanya lemas sambil berjalan disamping Romario.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Giotto?" Al melihat kearah Giotto dan G. "Masalah nama, sepertinya sebagian besar undangan dipesta waktu itu semakin tertarik denganmu. Dalam semua hal..."

"dalam semua hal?" Giotto melihat Al dengan tatapan sedikit kesal. Sementara Al hanya memalingkan wajahnya saja. "Untuk sementara... Mungkin aku akan mencari guardian utamaku..."

"Lalu... Dimana kau akan mencarinya?"

"Mungkin..." Giotto melihat kearah langit dan memikirkannya. "Di Jepang..."

~*~*xXx*~*~

-20 Maret-

"kenapa kau bisa mengatakan guardianmu ada disana primo?" G yang sekarang sudah berada dibandara bersama dengan Al, Dino, Giotto, Tsuna, dan Gokudera hanya diam dan menyalakan rokoknya.

"Hanya intuisi..." Jawab Giotto tenang. Al, Dino, Tsuna, Gokudera, dan G hanya sweatdrop. "Lagipula... Sudah lama aku tidak kembali ke Jepang, Tsuna juga tidak pernah melihat Jepang..." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Tsuna.

"Aku sudah menghubungi hotel yang bisa kau datangi. Kau hanya tinggal mengatakan pesanan kamar atas nama Vongola. Masalah transportasi juga tidak perlu dikhawatirkan, karena sepertinya kau sudah mendapatkan beberapa anak buah..." Al hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat 'Beberapa' anak buah Giotto yang merupakan anak buah Al yang memang sudah meminta izin pada Al untuk pindah membantu Giotto. Dan tentu saja Al tidak keberatan.

"Sebenarnya tidak perlu sampai membawa pengawal sih..." Giotto hanya tersenyum. "Tetapi, terima kasih..."

Entah hanya perasaan atau semua pengawal, Romario (eh dia juga pengawal kan?), G, dan Al wajahnya memerah melihat Giotto. "Tidak masalah Primo..."

_'Sekarang aku tahu alasan lain kenapa mereka ingin menjadi anak buah Giotto...'_ G dan Al hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan para pengawal itu.

"Nii-chan, ayo kita berangkat!" Tsuna yang sepertinya tidak sabar untuk berangkat ketempat kelahiran kakaknya itu menarik-narik tangan Giotto.

"Tenanglah..." Giotto hanya tersenyum dan melihat Tsuna. "Apakah tiketnya sudah ada Al?"

"Untuk apa tiket?" Tanya Al dengan wajah bingung.

"Eh tentu saja untuk-"

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Pesawat pribadi?" Giotto hanya mematung dan sweatdrop melihat pesawat kecil yang sekarang ini ada didepannya.

"Tentu saja, kalau Cavallone tidak ada ini bisa-bisa aku terlambat menghadiri beberapa pertemuan di negara lain..." Jawab Al sambil tertawa.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku memakai ini?" Tanya Giotto melihat Al.

"Tenang saja, untuk 1 bulan kedepan aku tidak mempunyai pertemuan yang penting..." Jawab Al mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Bagaimana dengan pertemuan keluarga Sanguela?" Romario hanya mengatakan itu dengan raut wajah datar. Sementara Al hanya bisa terdiam karena memang dia lupa dengan pertemuan itu. "Lalu dengan keluarga *sensor* lalu ini, dan itu?" Al bertambah terpuruk mendengarnya.

"Tenang saja..." Giotto hanya tertawa garing dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Kembali kemari aku bisa membeli tiket biasa saja..." Jawabnya.

"Maaf ya..." Al hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Giotto hanya mengangguk dan sweatdrop.

"Pesawat sudah siap untuk berangkat Vongola Primo..." Salah seorang pengawal menundukkan kepalanya didepan Giotto.

"Ah baiklah..." Giotto hanya bisa tersenyum dan melihat Tsuna dan Gokudera. "Kalian berdua pergilah duluan kedalam pesawat ya..." Jawab Giotto.

"Baiklah!" Gokudera dan Tsuna hanya mengangguk dan pergi menuju kedalam pesawat.

"baiklah, ayo kita pergi!" Giotto hanya tersenyum dan berjalan kearah pesawat.

"Tunggu Giotto..." Al menghentikan Giotto.

"Ada apa Al?" Tanya Giotto melihat kearah Al. Al hanya diam sambil melihat Giotto dengan tatapan cemas.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Ah, itu dia Nii-chan Jepang sudah terlihat!" Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan menuju ke Jepang, akhirnya mereka bisa melihat Jepang dibawahnya dan pesawat mereka sudah siap mendarat.

"Ah ya... Sekarang pakai sabuk pengamanmu Tsuna..." Giotto mengelus kepala Tsuna dan tsuna hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

_'Berhati-hatilah... Jepang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Italia... Banyak sekali mafia jepang yang sering disebut Yakuza berkeliaran disana...'_

"Primo? Kau tidak apa-apa?" G melihat Giotto yang hanya melamun sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Kalau di Jepang..." Giotto tetap melihat kearah jendela dan langsung melihat kearah G. "Panggil aku Giotto seperti sebelum aku menjadi mafia oke?" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tetapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kalau kau tidak mau aku akan mengubahnya menjadi perintah..." Jawab Giotto sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Baiklah..."

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Uwaaa... Jadi, ini ya Jepang..." Tsuna berlari-lari kecil disekitar Giotto.

"Tsuna, hati-hati kau bisa tersesat..." Jawab Giotto sambil berjalan dibelakang Tsuna. Gokudera hanya berjalan santai disekitar Tsuna sambil menjaganya.

"Lalu sekarang kau ingin kemana pri-" Giotto yang tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh G menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. M-maksudku Giotto?" Tanya G sambil sedikit menjauh.

Giotto langsung tersenyum seperti biasa. "Mungkin..." Giotto berfikir serius, dan G menunggu jawabannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan?" Jawab Giotto sambil tesenyum seakan tidak bersalah. G hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya. Lagipula aku tidak tahu dimana orang itu sejak awal, jadi daripada bingung lebih baik kita berjalan-jalan bukan?"

"T-terserah kau Giotto..." G hanya bisa menghela nafas dan melihat Giotto.

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan!" Giotto berjalan cepat sambil membawa tasnya dan menarik tangan G.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Uwaaa... Ini dimana nii-chan?" Tsuna yang sedang berjalan bersama yang lainnya melihat gedung-gedung yang ada disekitarnya.

"Coba kita lihat..." Giotto mencoba untuk melhat PDA miliknya untuk melihat lokasi mereka sekarang. "Ini didaerah bernama Namimori."

"Kalau tidak salah hotel yang akan kita datangi juga ada disekitar sini bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita mengecek kamar dulu setelah itu baru melanjutkan perjalanan?" Jawab G sambil melihat kearah Giotto.

"Baiklah, itu ide yang bagus..." Giotto hanya menuruti kata-kata G dan G hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Hei, Hei Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna memanggil Gokudera sambil melihat kearah lapangan yang ada didepannya itu.

"Ada apa Juudaime?" Gokudera langsung menghampiri Tsuna dan meihat kearah lapangan itu. "Tempat apa ini?"

"Menarik bukan?"Tanya Tsuna. Lalu dia berjalan memasuki lapangan itu membuat Gokudera terkejut.

"Juudaime? Apa yang kau lakukan? Giotto-san dan juga G..." Gokudera menunjuk kearah sang kakak dan juga yang lainnya yang sedang sibuk membicarakan sesuatu. Tidak ada pilihan lain, akhirnya Gokudera mengikuti Tsuna masuk kedalam.

~*~*xXx*~*~

Beberapa orang berada disana. Salah satu dari mereka ada yang memukul bola, melempar, dan menangkap bola itu. Ya, disana sedang diadakan pertandingan base ball untuk anak-anak.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat olah raga ini di TV..." Gokudera duduk disebelah Tsuna yang sudah terlebih dahulu duduk didekat sana.

"Menarik, mereka bisa memukul dan menangkap bola sekecil itu..." Jawab Tsuna terlihat penasaran dengan olah raga itu.

"Padahal kufikir olah raga ini adalah olah raga bodoh yang sangat mudah..." Jawab Gokudera terlihat meremehkan olah raga itu. Tetapi, tiba-tiba ada sebuah bola yang melayang kearah Gokudera dan Tsuna.

DHUAK!

Bola itu dengan sukses mengenai wajah Gokudera sehingga membuatnya pingsan. "Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi dan mencoba untuk menyadarkannya.

"ah maaf! Bolanya mengenai kalian?" Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam pendek dengan topi dikepalanya itu menghampiri Tsuna dan Gokudera.

"Siapa kau...?"

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Baiklah..." G melihat hotel yang ada didepannya. "Sepertinya ini hotel yang dimaksud oleh Al..." G mencocokkannya dengan tempat yang tertera di PDA yang ada ditangannya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera masuk, agar Tsuna dan Gokudera-kun juga bisa beristirahat sebentar.." Giotto melihat kearah belakang dimana seharusnya Gokudera dan Tsuna berada. Tetapi, mereka tidak ada dan Giotto serta yang lainnya baru menyadarinya.

"Dimana mereka?"

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Tenang saja..." Anak laki-laki yang menghampiri Tsuna dan Gokudera tadi mencoba untuk mengecek keadaan Gokudera. "Dia hanya terbentur ringan, sebentar lagi dia akan sadar..." Jawabnya tenang sambil tertawa.

"Syukurlah... Terima kasih ya..." Jawab Tsuna sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa... Ini juga salahku yang tidak bisa menangkapnya dengan baik..." Jawab anak itu sambil tertawa.

"Aduh..." Sepertinya Gokudera sudah sadar dari pingsannya. Dia melihat kearah sekelilingnya. Tsuna memandangnya dengan pandangan cemas. Sementara disampingnya ada seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal.

"Hei, kau ya yang melempar bola itu kearah kami?" Gokudera langsung naik darah dan memegang kerah anak itu. "Bagaimana kalau mengenai kepala Juudaime?"

"S-Sudahlah Gokudera-kun... Dia tidak sengaja..." Tsuna mencoba untuk menghentikan Gokudera sebelum dia memukul anak itu.

"Kalau Juudaime bilang seperti itu..." Gokudera melepaskan tangannya dan melihat kearah anak itu. "Lalu siapa anak ini?"

"Hei, hei..." Anak itu hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. "Tenanglah... aku hanya ingin menolongmu..." Jawab anak itu.

"Benar Gokudera-kun, dia sudah menolongmu..." Tsuna juga membela anak itu membuat Gokudera terpuruk. "Oh iya, namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi, dan ini temanku Gokudera Hayato..."

"Salam kenal Tsuna, Gokudera..." Anak itu tertawa kecil. "Namaku adalah Yamamoto Takeshi..."

~*~*xXx*~*~

Sementara itu, Giotto dan yang lainnya yang menyadari kalau Tsuna dan Gokudera tidak ada disekitar mereka langsung mencari mereka disekitar hotel itu dan juga ditempat yang tadi mereka lewati.

"Dimana mereka..." Giotto berlari mencoba untuk mencari Tsuna dan Gokudera bersama G. Kata-kata Al yang mengatakan Jepang itu tidak seaman yang mereka duga terus terngiang-ngiang dan dia benar-benar khawatir dengn keselamatan Tsuna dan Gokudera.

"sekarang kami akan menyelesaikan urusan kami denganmu!" Suara seseorang langsung menghentikan langkah Giotto. Dia mencoba untuk mencari asal suara itu.

"Giotto, kau mau kemana?" G langsung mengikuti Giotto menuju ketempat asal suara itu.

Ketika menemukan asal suara itu, mereka menemukan beberapa orang yang berwajah seram sedang mengepung seseorang yang sedang duduk sambil memegang dan memainkan sebuah seruling. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang yang memakai hakama dan dipinggangnya sebuah pedang terikat disana.

"Hei, kau tidak mendengar kami?" Jawab seseorang dari mereka. Laki-laki itu menghentikan permainannya dan tersenyum tenang.

"Bukan masalah itu..." Laki-laki itu melihat mereka. "Tidak kusangka Yakuza seperti kalian bertarung menggunakan cara kotor seperti ini..." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau..." Seseorang yang sepertinya pemimpin mereka terlihat marah dengan perkataan laki-laki itu dan langsung menyerangnya serempak dengan yang lainnya.

"Pertarungan yang tidak imbang..." G melihat dari balik pepohonan yang ada disana bersama dengan Giotto. "Aku yakin dia akan menang..."

"..." Giotto hanya diam melihat orang itu. Memegang cincin yang ada ditangannya, cincin itu terasa panas dan berbeda dari biasanya.

"Hei, hei..." Laki-laki itu menghindar dengan mudah dan tenang dari orang-orang itu. "Apa kita tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah kita secara baik-baik?" Tanyanya.

"Dia bahkan seakan seperti menari ditengah kepungan itu..." G dan Giotto hanya bisa terkejut ditempat persembunyian mereka.

"Ah... Sudah jam segini... Kalau tidak melawan, Takeshi-kun akan menunggu lama..." Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan pedang yang ada dipinggangnya. Dalam waktu sekejap, beberapa musuh itu tumbang dan tidak bergerak. "Aku hanya menyerang kalian dengan punggung pedang, kalian tidak akan terluka..." Jawab laki-laki itu.

"hah... Baiklah, sebaiknya aku pulang..." Laki-laki itu menaruh kembali pedangnya dan berjalan menuju keluar.

Tiba-tiba salah seorang musuh disana bangkit dan akan menyerang laki-laki itu. Dengan cepat, Giotto bergerak kebelakang laki-laki itu dan menahan serangannya.

"eh?" Laki-laki itu menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Giotto yang sudah menumbangkan musuh itu.

"Primo!" G yang terlihat terkejut dan tidak sadar memanggil seperti itu langsung menghampiri mereka berdua. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"G..." Giotto tesenyum dengan bonus deathglare kearah G. "Kau memanggilku apa tadi?"

"T-tidak... Maksudku Giotto..." G hanya bergidik ngeri melihat Giotto.

"Hei, terima kasih sudah menolongku..." Laki-laki itu hanya tertawa kecil dan menghampiri Giotto. "Kalau kau tidak menyerangnya mungkin aku sudah terluka parah sekarang..." Laki-laki itu terlihat langsung akrab dengan Giotto (atau berakrab-akrab ria?) Dia memukul punggung Giotto pelan sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hei, yang sopan dengan Pri-" Sekali lagi, Giotto memberikan 'Hadiah' untuk G berupa deathglaring. "Maksudku, Giotto!"

"tidak apa G, perkenalkan..." Giotto mengulurkan tangannya didepan laki-laki itu. "Namaku Giotto, dan ini adalah temanku G..."

"Asari Ugetsu desu, Yoroshiku Giotto-dono..."

~*~*Behind the Scene*~*~

~*Scene 1*~

"Lalu... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"

"..." Al bangkit dan duduk ditempat duduknya. "Aku selalu berusaha untuk menyembunyikan ini... Tetapi, sepertinya kalau kau ada disini aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya darimu..." Al memegang tangan Giotto dan menatapnya dengan tatapan serius. "Aku mencintaimu Giotto... Aku tidak bisa menguasai nafsuku ketika kau ada didekatku...

"E-Eh?" Giotto hanya bisa diam. Mukanya memerah dan berubah menjadi mode uke.

Rion : *ahem*...

Kirizaki : G-Ganti adegan semuanya... Sebelum sensei marah...

~*Scene 2*~

"Jangan seperti anak kecil... Ini hanya suntikan kecil saja..." Jawab Reborn menyuntikkan cairan ketubuh Al.

"?#*!"

Rion : CUT! Kenapa malah kau yang berteriak Giotto?

Giotto : ini sensei... Reborn salah menyuntikkannya ketanganku...

Reborn : Ah maaf...

~*Scene 3*~

"baiklah, ayo kita pergi!" Giotto hanya tersenyum dan berjalan kearah pesawat.

"Tunggu Giotto..." Al menghentikan Giotto.

"Ada apa Al?" Tanya Giotto melihat kearah Al. Al hanya diam sambil melihat Giotto dengan tatapan cemas.

"Apakah... Kau benar-benar ingin meninggalkanku...?" Tanya Al dengan wajah uke.

"Tenang saja Al.. Aku hanya beberapa minggu di Jepang. Jadi, tunggulah sampai aku kembali oke?" Jawab Giotto dengan seme mode on.

"Giotto..."

"Al..."

"Oke Cukup!" G menaruh kertas diantara wajah Giotto dan Al agar mereka tidak berciuman.

Rion : bagus...

"Giotto itu milikku! Kau tidak boleh merebutnya!" G langsung memeluk Giotto.

"Apa katamu? Apa buktinya!" Al tidak mau kalah langsung menarik tangan Giotto.

"Tidak perlu untuk kami membuktikan cinta kami!" G menarik kembali tangan Giotto. Dan pada akhirnya terjadi adegan tarik menarik Giotto.

Giotto : sensei!

Kirizaki : bagaimana ini sensei?

Rion : *kesel* biarkan saja dulu...

Kirizaki : eh? Apa tidak apa?

Rion : Sudah biarin aja... *pergi*

Kirizaki : Yaudah... *pergi juga*

~*Scene 4*~

"Kalau di Jepang..." Giotto tetap melihat kearah jendela dan langsung melihat kearah G. "Panggil aku Giotto seperti sebelum aku menjadi mafia oke?" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tetapi..."

"Kumohon..." Giotto memegang tangan G dan memasang tampang ukenya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menemaniku karena ingin mencari guardian saja..."

"B-baiklah... Kalau itu maumu... Bahkan kalau tidak di Jepang aku akan memanggilmu Giotto kalau memang itu yang kau mau..." G tersenyum sambil mencium tangan Giotto.

"G..."

"Giotto..."

Rion : *dah stress*

Kirizaki : ayolah semuanya... *uke smile* jangan keluar dari cerita oke ^^

All : Baiklah... *ngeblush*

~*Scene 5*~

"Kalau tidak salah hotel yang akan kita datangi juga ada disekitar sini bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita mengecek kamar dulu setelah itu baru melanjutkan perjalanan?" Jawab G sambil melihat kearah Giotto.

"atau mau tetap dikamarku?" Jawab Giotto sambil tersenyum uke kearah G.

"B-Boleh..." Wajah G memerah dan hanya berjalan kedalam kamar Giotto bersama Giotto.

Rion : keluarkan mereka sekarang...

Kirizaki : baiklah sensei~ *inocent smile* *tekan tombol*

DHUAR!

Ledakan mengakibatkan hotel itu hancur, dan G serta Giotto terpental keluar. "Gyaaaa!"

Rion : Anak baik... *nepuk kepala Kirizaki*

Kirizaki : bukan apa-apa sensei... *blushing*

All : _Orang yang mengerikan..._

~*~*After the Scene*~*~

Rion : kerja bagus Asari-san, Yamamoto-kun!

Asari : terima kasih Rion-dono...

Rion : baiklah, tinggalkan saja mereka dengan reborn~ aku ingin mendengarkan suara serulingmu lagi Ugetsu~ *kabur sambil bawa Ugetsu*

All : eh?

Kirizaki : sensei memberikan tugas penuh padaku... Katanya kalau tidak memberikan penutup dalam waktu 5 detik, pencet tombol dan bom kecil dimike masing-masing orang akan meledak.

All : b-baiklah! Bagi semua reader silahkan review dan juga kritik dan saran, flame tidak dianjurkan tetapi diperbohkan!


	7. Accident

Rion : *hiks*...

Giotto : sensei? Kenapa nangis?

Rion : ga! Gw g nangis...

Kirizaki : kenapa sih sensei? Dari minggu kemarin udah gitu...?

Rion : ga papa, udah gantiin gw dulu deh, gw ke wc dulu!

All : ... *angkat bahu*

Kirizaki : kita baca surat dulu deh~

Giotto : dari **Suzu Na Ame** pembaca baru, katanya suka sama BtSnya ^^ dan cerita sensei bikin dia semangat buat lanjutin fficnya~

Kirizaki : ah, makasih Suzutan~

All : *swete* Suzutan?

Ugetsu : dia juga bilang gimana klo Bianchi, Haru, ma Hana dimunculin? Sekaligus 1st gennya?

Kirizaki : buat Haru, Hana, ma Kyoko kayaknya susah... Tapi kalau Bianchi mungkin bakal muncul sekaligus sama Dr. Shamal.

Goku : dokter pervent itu muncul?

Kirizaki : pilih dokter pervent muncul atau lw g dapet senjata?

Goku : ugh...

Takeshi : dari **Nonohana Kizune** katanya disclaimed Hiruma salah di chapter sebelum ini...

Kirizaki : ah, maaf ya! Maaf, saya lupa pengarang ES21 :(( maaf bagi **Riichiko Inagaki** sama **Murata Yusuke**!

Takeshi : Settingnya tahu berapa sensei?

Kirizaki : silahkan lihat chap 1, ada setting tahunnya dan silahkan tambah-tambah saja dari kata-kata gw :P

Takeshi : secondo muncul ga?

Kirizaki : ah, dia jadi *sensor*nya xancus kok~

Xanxus : woi sampah! Lw bilang apa tadi?

Kirizaki : ga ngomong apa-apa, udah balik ke alam lw!

All : _Tambah lama sifatnya kaya sensei..._

Kirizaki : masalah rikues anda tunggu tanggal mainnya~ *baca sendiri takut smua char kabur krn takut bakal dikerjain* >.o

G : **Chel di Cieli**... *diem sepuluh ribu bahasa*

Kirizaki : kenapa G?

G : baca sendiri *kesel*

Kirizaki : eh? Titip pesan buat Giotto...

Giotto : eh buatku?

Kirizaki : katanya... *liat G ma Al*

G, Al : *deathglare* *tatapan -klo-lw-bilang-gw-bunuh*

Kirizaki : gw g mempan... Katanya kalau dia cinta banget sama lw Giotto...

Giotto : *angelic smile special for Ciel* ah, makasih ^^

Kirizaki : *swete*

G, Al : *mojok* angelic smiele special...

Giotto : eh?

Kirizaki : lupakan...

Al : katanya kalau gw dah mati ntar dia bakal kirim karangan bunga, jadi sms dulu... *swete*...

kirizaki : *swete juga* katanya dia juga bilang apa Goku palanya benjol karena kena bola?

Gokudera : *nunjuk benjol sambil deathglare Yama*

Yama : ma, ma... Akukan tidak sengaja Hayato-koi~

Goku : jangan seenaknya saja memanggilku!

Kirizaki : oke... Tinggalkan saja pasangan bodoh itu... Kita lihat, pertanyaan dari **Y0u** udah kejawab di chapter ini...

Goku : katanya juga... *diam*...*blush*

Yama : eh ada apa? *liat surat*

Kirizaki : kenapa sih? Yama, cium dong muka Goku.

Yama : *cium dahi Goku*

All : wow!

Goku : *blush* A-apa yang kau lakukan Takeshi?

All : aih, udah panggilan sayang nih~

Goku : gah! Bukan begitu?

Kirizaki : daripada liatin mereka mending gw buka aja ^^ oh iya, request dari **Nakyo Hibasawa** sama **CursedCrystal** dipenuhi! Chapter ini bisa dibilang bonus dan full 8059 n UgetsuG~

All : howaaa!

Kirizaki : makanya sekarang disclaimed, gw mau liat sensei dulu! *ngacir*

All : *swete* baiklah, Amano Akira mempunyai hak sepenuhnya untuk KHR! Sensei tidak punya hak sedikitpun untuk KHR! Kejadian tidak berdasarkan cerita asli dan hanya karangan author semata, kalau ada kesamaan dalam cerita itu tidak disengaja!

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Permainan serulingmu sangat bagus..." Giotto tersenyum melihat Ugetsu yang ada didepannya. "Dan aku benar-benar takjub melihat kecepatanmu dalam memainkan pedang..."

"Tidak usah memuji Giotto-dono..." Ugetsu hanya tertawa kecil sambil melihat jam tangan yang ada ditangan sebelah kanannya. "Ah, maaf... Aku harus menjemput sepupuku..." Jawab Ugetsu sambil berjalan menjauhi G dan Giotto. Ketika Ugetsu berjalan dia langsung menatap Giotto dan G, "Kalian ingin mampir ketempatku?"

"Maaf... Kami harus mencari-"

"Baiklah kalau tidak keberatan..." Giotto tersenyum dan melihat kearah Ugetsu.

"Giotto? Tapi kita harus-"

"Aku tahu... Tetapi, aku merasa kalau kita bisa bertemu dengan Tsuna dan Gokudera-kun disana..." Jawab Giotto sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau Giotto..." Jawab G sambil menghela nafas panjang.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Ini rumahmu Yamamoto-kun?" Tsuna dan Gokudera mengikuti Yamamoto menuju kesebuah rumah dengan gaya ala jepang asli. Berada disamping kuil dan dibelakangnya dikelilingi hutan.

"Begitulah... Aku tinggal disini bersama sepupuku." Jawab Yamamoto sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. "Ugetsu nii, aku pulang!"

Tidak ada suara sama sekali di rumah itu. "Ah, mungkin dia belum pulang..." Yamamoto membuka sepatu olah raganya dan memasuki rumah itu. "Ayo kalian masuk juga..."

"Y-Yamamoto-kun, bisa aku pinjam kamar kecilnya?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Silahkan, kau tinggal lurus dan belok ke kanan, ruangan paling pojok dekat halaman." Jawab Yamamoto sambil menunjukkan jalan.

"Baiklah!"

"Juudaime, mau aku temani?" Jawab Gokudera sedikit berteriak.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna berteriak sambil berlari kearah kamar mandi.

"..." Gokudera dan Yamamoto hanya diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun satu sama lain. "Kau selalu menganggapnya anak kecil seperti itu ya?"

"Karena Juudaime harus aku lindungi dimanapun!" Gokudera terlihat bersemangat mengatakan hal itu.

"Tetapi... Tanpa senjata kau tidak bisa apa-apa kalau ada musuh bukan?" Jawab Yamamoto santai, tetapi membuat Gokudera terpuruk dalam waktu bersamaan.

"T-tentu saja aku punya senjata!" Gokudera melihat sekitarnya dan menemukan pedang kayu yang tergeletak disana. "Aku bisa bertarung menggunakan ini!"

"..." Yamamoto tersenyum melihat Gokudera. "Bagaimana kalau kita bertarung menggunakan itu?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Eh?"

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Ah... Akhirnya..." Tsuna keluar dari tempat itu dan berjalan menuju kedepan pintu. "Terima kasih Yamamoto-" Tsuna melihat Yama dan Gokudera tidak ada. "Dimana mereka?"

"Kita sudah sampai..." Ugetsu, G, dan Giotto sampai didepan rumah ugetsu dan membuka pintu disana.

"Eh?" Tsuna melihat Giotto dan G yang ada disana. "Nii-chan?"

"Tsuna?" Giotto langsung menghampiri Tsuna begitu juga dengan G dan Ugetsu. "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Kami diajak oleh Yamamoto-kun karena kami tidak tahu dimana nii-chan dan G." Jawab Tsuna sambil memegang tangan Giotto.

"Lalu sekarang mereka ada dimana?" Tanya G pada Tsuna.

"Ketika aku sedang kekamar kecil, mereka sudah tidak ada lagi. Aku juga sedang mencari mereka..." Jawab Tsuna sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin..." Ugetsu melihat kearah tempatnya menaruh pedang kayu. Dan menyadari salah satu pedang menghilang. "Mereka ada di dojo?"

"Dojo?" Giotto, Tsuna, dan G melihat kearah Ugetsu yang mengangguk.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Aduh!" Gokudera yang memang sebelumnya tidak pernah menggunakan pedang tentu saja kalah telak dari Yamamoto. "Sial..."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Yamamoto melihat bibir Gokudera yang berdarah dan juga lututnya yang merah karena terjatuh.

"Aku tidak apa! Jangan mengasihaniku!" Gokudera hanya menyeka mulutnya. Dia juga memegangi lututnya yang memerah. _'Sakit juga...'_

Yamamoto melihat Gokudera dan mendekatinya. Dengan tiba-tiba dia mencium lutut Gokudera yang memerah itu. "Sakit pergilah..."

"!" Gokudera yang hanya bisa shock dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Yamamoto langsung mundur untuk menghindari Yamamoto. "A-apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" Entah kenapa wajah Gokudera memerah ketika Yamamoto melakukan hal itu.

"Ah, kakak sepupuku melakukan hal itu kalau aku terluka atau terjatuh..." Jawab Yamamoto sambil tertawa kecil dan menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"D-dasar orang aneh! Aku juga tidak kesakitan bukan?" Gokudera masih kesal tetapi dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"ma, ma... Jangan marah seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin menolongmu kok..." Jawab Yamamoto tertawa seakan tidak terpengaruh dengan keadaan Gokudera yang sudah memerah itu.

"Sial! Sudahlah, aku akan menemui Juudaime!" Gokudera yang sudah sangat kesal mencoba untuk berdiri. Tetapi, sepertinya kakinya terkilir dan akan terjatuh kedepan.

"Hei, hati-hati Gokudera!" Yamamoto mencoba untuk menangkap tangan Gokudera, tetapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya sehingga ia malah menjadi oleng dan ikut terjatuh.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Rumah yang bagus..." Giotto melihat kesekitarnya ketika mereka akan menuju ke ruangan Dojo. "Kau tinggal berdua saja?"

"Begitulah..." Ugetsu hanya tertawa kecil tanpa melihat Giotto. "Kami sudah tidak punya keluarga lagi, jadi aku dan Takeshi tinggal bersama dirumah bekas keluarga utama ini..." Jawab Ugetsu. "Nah, kita sudah sampai di dojo silahkan ma...suk..." Ugetsu hanya bisa terdiam melihat kearah depannya.

"Ada apa Ugetsu-san?" Giotto dan Tsuna juga melihat kearah depan. Dan reaksi mereka juga sama dengan Ugetsu.

"?" G yang ada ditempat paling belakang bingung melihat tiga orang didepannya membatu dan tidak bergerak. "Ada apa Giotto?"

"M-mungkin..." Giotto menutup pintu itu dengan cepat. "Kita harus memeriksa bagian rumah yang lainnya saja..." Jawab Giotto sambil tertawa garing.

"A-aku setuju..." Ugetsu dan Tsuna hanya mengangguk dan menjauhi tempat itu.

"Memang ada apa dengan ruangan ini?" G yang penasaran langsung membuka tempat itu dan melihat kearah depannya. Pemandangan yang didapatnya adalah Yamamoto berada diatas Gokudera yang sepertinya tidak sadar. Melihat adiknya yang seakan berbuat yang 'iya-iya' disana membuat G shock dan membatu.

"Seharusnya kau tidak membukanya sampai mereka selesai melakukannya G..." Giotto hanya menepuk pundak G dan mengangguk.

"..." G masih terdiam dengan wajah shock. Dan detik kemudian dia sadar. "Apa yang kau lakukan adik bodoh!"

"Argh! Dasar berisik G..." Gokudera yang sudah sadar memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur. Lalu, ketika dia membuka mata, yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah Yamamoto didepannya.

"A-aduh... Maafkan aku Gokudera..." Yamamoto juga memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" Dalam beberapa detik kemudian, Yamamoto sudah terkapar karena tinjuan langsung kearah perut Yamamoto.

"wow..." Tsuna hanya bisa terkagum-kagum dengan Gokudera, G masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi, Ugetsu tertawa kecil melihat semuanya, Giotto yang paling waras disana hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat semua itu.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Begitulah, perkenalkan sepupuku Yamamoto Takeshi..." Ugetsu duduk difuton yang ada ditengah rumah.

"Salam kenal, namaku Yamamoto Takeshi..." Yamamoto hanya tersenyum kearah G, Giotto, dan Tsuna. Tetapi Gokudera hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yamamoto yang masih senyam-senyum *mesum -dtendang-*.

"Maaf ya, sepertinya adikku yang bodoh ini sudah membuatmu dalam masalah..." G memukul kepala Gokudera yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Hei, dia yang salah!" Gokudera memegangi kepalanya yang dipukul oleh G sambil menunjuk Yamamoto.

"Ma, ma... Aku kan hanya ingin membantumu Gokudera..." Jawab Yamamoto tetap tertawa.

"Sudahlah..." Giotto hanya bisa sweadrop sambil mengelus kepala Tsuna yang duduk disebelahnya itu. "Terima kasih Yamamoto-kun, untung saja kau bertemu dengan Tsuna dan Gokudera, kalau tidak entah bagaimana aku harus mencari mereka berdua..."

"Ah Giotto... Sudah malam, bagaimana kalau kita segera pergi ke hotel untuk beristirahat..." Jawab G sambil melihat jam tangan yang digunakannya.

"Benar juga..." Giotto juga melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. "Baiklah, kami pulang dulu Ugetsu-san..." Jawab Giotto sambil membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kalian menginap saja disini...?" Ugetsu mengatakan hal itu sambil tersenyum.

"kita juga bisa bermain bersama ka Tsuna, Gokudera..." Jawab Yamamoto.

"Aku tidak ingin bermain denganmu!" Gokudera yang wajahnya masih sedikit memerah tidak memandangi Yamamoto yang ada didepannya.

"Ide yang bagus!" Tsuna merasa sangat senang ketika Yamamoto mengatakan hal itu. "Boleh kan nii-chan? Aku ingin bermain dengan Yamamoto-kun lagi!"

"... Baiklah, kalau tidak merepotkan..." Jawab Giotto melihat Ugetsu. Lalu dia melihat G dengan senyuman angelicnya. "Tidak apa-apa kan G?"

"T-tentu saja Giotto..." Jawab G mengalihkan pandangannya karena wajahnya yang memerah.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian..." Yamamoto berlari menuju kedalam ruangan yang lebih dalam lagi.

"Ah, aku akan membantumu Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna akan berlari mengejar Yamamoto.

"Ah Tsuna, kau tidak apa-apa tidur sendiri?" Tanya Giotto membuat Tsuna menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak apa kok, aku sudah biasa tidur sendiri Nii-chan!" Tsuna melanjutkan langkahnya diikuti dengan Gokudera.

~*~*xXx*~*~

Setelah pembagian kamar selesai, semua orang kembali ke kamar masing-masing. G yang sedang berada dikamarnya berusaha untuk memakai kimono tidur yang disediakan oleh Ugetsu dan Yamamoto.

"Argh... Biasanya aku bisa meminta anak buah Al untuk membantuku memakai pakaian ini... Lagipula memangnya tidak masuk angin ya mereke memakai pakaian seperti ini..."

Ugetsu yang sedang berjalan melewati kamar G yang pintunya terbuka. Dia melihat G yang sedang kesusahan dengan kimono itu. Berjalan menghampiri G, dia memegang tali kimono itu dan melilitkannya di pinggang G dari belakang.

"E-eh?" G yang tidak sadar Ugetsu ada dibelakangnya terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Ugetsu. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Wajah G memerah seketika ketika itu.

"Aku akan membantumu memakaikan kimono ini..." Jawab Ugetsu tenang sambil tertawa. "Jangan bergerak dulu..."

"H-hei, aku bisa memakainya sendiri! Kalau dalam posisi seperti ini primo bisa salah paham?" G mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Ugetsu yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Jangan bergerak, sebentar lagi akan selesai!" Ugetsu tetap tersenyum walaupun sedikit kesusahan karena G memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh!" G akan membalikkan badannya untuk meninju Ugetsu. Tetapi nahas, kakinya menginjak tali kimono yang belum terikat, membuatnya oleng dan terjatuh. "U-uwa!"

"G! Hati-hati!"

"Ada apa ini?" Giotto yang memang kamarnya disebelah G datang dan langsung membuka pintu kamar itu. Tsuna, Yamamoto dan Gokudera juga mengikuti Giotto dan mengintip dari belakang Giotto.

Pemandangan yang mereka lihat lebih fantastik dari Yamamoto dan Gokudera siang tadi. Sepertinya, karena G terjatuh dan menginjak tali kimono membuat kimononya terlepas sehingga memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang. Sementara Ugetsu yang mencoba untuk menolongnya malah ikut terjatuh karena tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya menimpa tubuh G dan membuat kepalanya tepat didada G yang terbuka.

"..." Dan kali ini Giotto yang menjadi shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Wow!" Yamamoto dan Tsuna hanya bisa terkagum-kagum melihat adegan dewasa yang ada didepan mereka sekarang. Sementara Gokudera sibuk merekam dan memotret adegan itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau seperti ini G..." Gokudera hanya bisa menahan tawanya melihat kakaknya dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Anak kecil tidak boleh melihat adegan ini Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto..." Giotto menutup mereka bertiga sehingga tidak melihat G dan Ugetsu.

"GAH! Primo, ini salah paham!" G langsung mendorong Ugetsu yang ada diatasnya. Wajahnya sangat merah ketika itu, dan langsung mendekati Giotto. "T-tadi aku sedang memakai kimono dan dia-"

Giotto menepuk pundak G dan menghela nafas. "Aku sebenarnya tidak rela meninggalkanmu disini... Tetapi, cinta itu memang tidak mengenal usia, jenis kelamin, dan tempat... Selamat ya, G..." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Ayo Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto biarkan mereka berdua..."

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa Nii-chan?" Tsuna berjalan disebelah Giotto yang menutup kamar G dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Salahnya sendiri memanggilku dengan sebutan primo..." Giotto hanya tersenyum licik sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamar G.

~*~*Behind the Scene*~*~

~*Scene 1*~

Yamamoto melihat Gokudera dan mendekatinya. Dengan tiba-tiba dia mencium lutut Gokudera yang memerah itu. "Sakit pergilah..."

"Y-yamamoto...?" Goku hanya bisa melihat Yamamoto dengan wajah memerah dan menunjukkan sisi ukenya dengan wajah imut. "A-aku..."

"Goku-" Yamamoto terlihat memerah wajahnya kala itu dan akhirnya mendorong Gokudera sampai menyentuh lantai. "Hayato..."

"Takeshi... Aku..."

"Jangan katakan apapun..." Yamamoto mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Gokudera yang tidak melawan. "Aku mencin-"

Rion : CUT! G cukup ya adegan setelah itu?

8059 : belum sensei! *dengan tampang tidak bersalah*

Rion : *swete* kalau setelah syuting ini selesai kalian boleh melakukan hal itu... *nembakin 8059* kalau sekarang DILARANG! Atau gw bakal bikin angst/tragedy ffic buat lw berdua!

8059 : baiklah...

~*Scene 2*~

"..." G masih terdiam dengan wajah shock. Dan detik kemudian dia sadar. "Apa yang kau lakukan adik bodoh!"

"A-ah G! B-bukan seperti yang kau lihat!" Gokudera terlihat panik melihat kakaknya melihat semua itu.

"Tidak aku sangka..." Mata G berkaca-kaca dan detik kemudian, dia nangis bombay. "Kukira yang ada dihatimu hanya aku Hayato..."

"Tidak G, hanya kau seme yang pantas untukku!"

"Sudahlah, pergilah saja dengan sememu yang baru... Tinggalkan aku sendiri..." G hanya bisa berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Tidak! G, jangan tinggalkan aku!" Akhirnya yang terjadi adalah kejar-kejaran ala india antara incest 259.

Rion : gw g bakal lagi bawa doujinshi Yaoi kesini... *deathglare*

Kirizaki all : *nangis bombay liat adegan sinetron*

~*Scene 3*~

"Jangan bergerak, sebentar lagi akan selesai!" Ugetsu tetap tersenyum walaupun sedikit kesusahan karena G memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh!" G akan membalikkan badannya untuk meninju Ugetsu. Tetapi nahas, kakinya menginjak tali kimono yang belum terikat, membuatnya oleng dan terjatuh. "U-uwa!"

"G! Hati-hati!"

Ugetsu yang akan menolong G malah tersandung dan menimpa G. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dalam jarak yang dekat.

"M-maafkan aku..."

"tidak apa..." G melingkarkan tangannya dileher Ugetsu dan tersenyum. "Biarkan seperti ini dulu..."

"G..."

"Ugetsu..."

Rion : sebelum gw seret kalian berdua... Lebih baik hentikan adegan itu sekarang... *nyetop darah dari hidung*

~*Scene 4*~

Pemandangan yang mereka lihat lebih fantastik dari Yamamoto dan Gokudera siang tadi. Sepertinya, karena G terjatuh dan menginjak tali kimono membuat kimononya terlepas sehingga memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang. Sementara Ugetsu yang mencoba untuk menolongnya malah ikut terjatuh karena tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya menimpa tubuh G dan membuat kepalanya tepat didada G yang terbuka.

"G!" Giotto terlihat sagat terpukul dengan apa yang ia lihat. "Ternyata... Kau menduakanku..."

"A-aku bisa menjelaskannya Giotto!" G langsung menghalangi Giotto yang akan pergi setelah mendorong Ugetsu.

"Apa lagi yang akan kau katakan? Sudah cukup apa yang aku lihat sekarang! Kita putus!" Giotto yang menangis langsung berlari meninggalkan G.

"Giotto!"

All : *hiks* *hiks* *terharu*

Rion : *nahan nangis* gw udah cukup lihat chapter 293-295 jangan lagi kalian tambahin... *hiks*

~*~*After the Scene*~*~

Rion : hah... Selesai juga...

Kirizaki : ini tehnya sensei~

Rion : ya, terima kasih Kirizaki... *pats pala Kiri*

Kirizaki : sama-sama sensei...

Rion : semuanya udah pulang kan?

Kirizaki : iya, kenapa sensei...?

Rion : *hiks* hueee... Gw g mau mereka liat gw nangis :(( gw bener-bener g tahan gerakin Yamamoto... Gw shock sama 3 chapter terbaru :(( *hiks*

Kirizaki : udah, kalau mau nangis gpp kok sensei...

Rion : hieee... Kalau Yama napa-napa gimana nih :((

Kirizaki : sebentar ya sensei... Oke reader sekalian, daripada gw repot sebelum menemani sensei yang nangis gw tutup dulu~ kalau kalian sudah baca, silahkan review~

Rion : *hiks* sampai jumpa chapter depan... *hiks* maaf buat BTS yang cman dikit chapter ini, karena kayaknya udah cukup adegan UgetsuG sama Goku... Y-Yama! :(( :(( huee... *nangis lagi*

Kirizaki : *swete* oke sampai jumpa!

~*~*Next Chapter*~*~

_"Kami dari kepolisian, anda Giotto del Vongola ditangkap atas percobaan pembunuhan!"_

_"Kau harus percaya, bukan aku yang melakukan itu Ugetsu!"_

_"Sejak awal, aku sudah percaya kalau kau adalah orang baik..."_

_"Baiklah, kalau memang kekuatanku dibutuhkan aku akan ikut denganmu..."_


	8. Rain Guardian

Cio : Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama gw write blocker sama ni ffic, bisa juga lanjut, pake acara lupa jalan cerita lagi :(( gara-gara komputer geblek yang tiba-tiba aja ga bisa dihidupin :((

Kirizaki : sensei... Jangan kebanyakan curhat ah -_-

Cio : suka-suka gw dong Kiri-kun, sekarang dimana kakak ade paling serem disini?

Alaude : kau bilang apa herbivore?

Cio : dimana Hibarin?

Hibari : Jangan membuatku lama menunggu... Cepatlah atau kamikorosu...

Cio : iya2 . sabar dikit kenapa sih?

Alaude : Uchikorosu na Senpai...

Cio : hae?

Alaude : kutembak sampai mati senpai... *bad mood*

Cio : A-Are? S-Sabar dong, sekarang balas review dulu ya ^^

**From : Bhiblu21 **

_Cerita ini ambil settingnya sebelum Vongola kebentuk ya?_

**Reply :**

_Sebenernya setting sebelum Vongola kebentuk cuma buat awal, sampai seterusnya kaya biasa kok tapi disini ceritanya Vongola baru berdiri pas zaman Tsuna dkk x3_

**From : Nakyo Hibasawa**

_UgetsuxG sama 8059nya nafsu amat xD_

**Reply :**

_Mumpung pas bikin tuh chapter belum puasa kufufufufu #ditrident_

**From : Su Zuna Ame**

_1. Arcobaleno yang lain muncul ga?_

_2._ S_ejujurnya... saya bukan penggemar yaoi apalagi 8059 dan UgetsuG...*nangis* tapi karena itu request dari orang, saya harus toleransi..._

**Reply :**

_1. Pasti dong x3 biar si kembar tiga ngumpul agak lama dulu (Alaude, Hibari, Fong)_

_2. Soalnya otak Fujoshi saya masih sangat melekat sekali #ditampar_

**From : Nonohana Kizune**

_1. Emangnya sekitar 400-500 tahun yang lalu udah ada baseball sama pesawat jet ya?_

_2_. _Di chapter depan ada polisi? jangan-jangan Alaude dan Hibari lagi?_

**Reply :**

_1. Inikan settingnya bukan zaman Primo tapi zaman Tsuna dkk o.o pasti udah ada dong jet dan base ball_

_2. Bisa dilihat sekarang w_

Cio : oke, sudah selesai xD sekarang cerita bisa dimulai!

* * *

Title : Another Story of Vongola

Rated : K+

Genre : Family/Friendship

Main Character : Giotto's Family and Tsuna's Family

Disclaimed : KHR © Amano Akira

Warning : OOC, AU Story, Gaje, Shonen Ai (Maybe), OC

**Chapter 8, Rain Guardian**

_**'Aku tidak tahu kenapa... Ketika hari itu hujan turun dengan derasnya, Ketika kegelapan menyembunyikan darah yang menyatu dengan air hujan, saat itu aku berfikir kalau ini adalah mimpi burukku...'**_

_**~Giotto, unknown Time and Place**_

_-xXx**Let's Begin**xXx-_

"Ah, hari yang menyenangkan..." Yamamoto yang sepertinya baru saja pergi kekamar mandi berjalan sendirian ditengah kegelapan malam. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 1 malam, dan dia belum bisa menutupkan matanya sama sekali. "Sayang sekali, besok Tsuna dan Gokudera akan kembali ke Italia..." Yamamoto melihat kearah langit yang kala itu hujan gerimis, namun bulan purnama masih tampak jelas walaupun sedikit tertutup dengan awan.

Tanpa disadarinya, seseorang membuntuti dari belakang dan mengeluarkan sebilah pisau berwarna perak dengan ukiran emas berbentuk bunga matahari. Diujung gagang pisau itu, terdapat inisial sebuah nama yang bertuliskan I.S.

KREEEEK

Suara kayu yang berdenyit itu membuat Yamamoto sadar ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. "Siapa itu!" Yamamoto melihat kearah belakangnya dan tidak menemukan apa-apa. Hanya ada kegelapan yang menyelimuti tempat itu. Tetapi, tiba-tiba seseorang sudah berada dibelakangnya, dan dalam hitungan detik benda berkilauan itu menancap dipunggung Yamamoto. "A-Ap-" Seketika itu juga, tubuh itu ambruk dan darah langsung mengalir dengan derasnya dari luka tusukan itu. Tetapi, Yamamoto sempat sadar dan melihat orang yang menyerangnya itu dari belakang. Pisau yang masih berlumuran darahnya itu dipegang olehnya. Warna rambut orang itu...

Hitam...

Dan hanya itu yang ia ingat, kemudian kegelapan menyelimutinya beserta dengan air hujan yang mulai turun dengan deras membuat sebagian air itu masuk dan mengenai tubuh Yamamoto yang bersimbah darah.

* * *

Di sisi lain rumah itu, G sedang berjalan disekitar rumah itu. Dia tidak bisa tidur karena masih mengingat peristiwa yang memalukan itu, yang bahkan dilihat oleh Giotto yang sangat ia hormati. "Dasar Flute-freak sialan itu... Aku tidak akan memaafkannya..." Ketika itu air hujan mulai sedikit membasahi tubuhnya, dan G melihat kearah langit. Bulan purnama masih tampak jelas walaupun mulai tertutup oleh awan. "Jarang sekali bisa melihat bulan purnama ketika cuaca seperti ini..." G mengambil rokok yang ada didalam sakunya dan menghisapnya.

"Hm?" Tiba-tiba sesosok bayangan terlihat melintasi tempat itu. Ketika G mencoba untuk mencari sosok itu, dia menemukan Giotto yang entah kenapa seperti berjalan sembunyi-sembunyi menuju kearah yang berlawanan dengan kamarnya. "Primo?" Ketika G berjalan mengikutinya, tiba-tiba saja sosok itu lenyap ditelan oleh kegelapan malam itu.

"Mungkin primo hanya mencari udara segar..."

* * *

Dari arah kamar Tsuna dan yang lain, terlihat Tsuna yang setengah berlari sedang menuju kearah kamar mandi. Dengan masih mengenakan kimono berwarna biru lautnya, dia mencoba untuk mencari dimana kamar mandi berada mengingat rumah itu sangat asing dan juga besar.

"Ugh... Ternyata aku memang harus memanggil Nii-chan untuk menemaniku..." Tsuna berjalan sambil melihat sekelilingnya yang ditutupi oleh kegelapan. Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah 2 malam dan sangat wajar kalau dia ketakutan dalam suasana gelap dan hujan seperti ini.

CLAK

Ketika sampai didekat kamar mandi itu, tiba-tiba Tsuna merasa menginjak sesuatu yang basah dibawahnya. "Eh?" Tsuna mencoba untuk melihat kearah bawah, tetapi dia tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena kegelapan itu. Mencoba untuk berjalan mendekati, tetapi dia tersandung sesuatu. "A-aduh apa ini..." Ketika Tsuna melihat kearah belakangnya, dia benar-benar terkejut melihat tubuh Yamamoto yang tergeletak disana.

"Y-Yamamoto-kun!"

* * *

G yang tadi sedang berjalan menuju kekamarnya memutuskan untuk berhenti disalah satu bagian rumah itu didekat pohon sakura. Dia menghisap rokok yang entah sudah berapa batang ia habiskan dalam-dalam dan menatap kearah langit, tidak perduli dengan air hujan yang mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

"G-Dono?" Suara itu mengagetkan G dan dia melihat kearah suara. Disana Asari Ugetsu sedang berdiri dengan menggunakan kimono tidurnya yang berwarna abu-abu. Rambut panjangnya juga dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja dan dia tersenyum kearah G. Tetapi, G memutuskan untuk tidak menyapanya dan berjalan melewati Ugetsu. "T-tunggu G!" Ugetsu memegang tangan G untuk menghalanginya pergi dari sana.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek! Atau kulubangi kepalamu!" G dengan sigap mengeluarkan pistol miliknya dan akan menembak Ugetsu.

"Tidak sampai kau mendengarkanku!" Ugetsu tetap memegang tangan G dan tidak melepaskannya. "Aku-"

AAAAAAH!

G dan Ugetsu langsung melihat sekitar mereka. Suara itu, terdengar sangat keras dan terdengar seperti jeritan ketakutan. "Suara itu..."

"G-Gawat!" G langsung menghentakkan tangannya agar Ugetsu melepaskan cengkramannya. Setelah lepas, dengan segera G berlari keasal suara diikuti oleh Ugetsu. "Tsuna!"

* * *

Tsuna hanya bisa membatu meliat tubuh Yamamoto. Tatapannya kosong, dan ketika melihat pemandangan itu, sebersit kenangan masa lalunya tiba-tiba terlintas dibenaknya.

_"Ayah..." Tsuna yang baru berusia 3 tahun melihat ayahnya yang tergeletak bersimbah darah didepannya. Saat itu, keadaannya sama seperti sekarang gelap, suara hujan yang menggelegar dan juga bulan purnama yang tampak diluar jendela. Darah segar itu memenuhi sekelilingnya, dan baru tampak ketika cahaya bulan menerangi sedikit bagian dari tempat itu. "Nii-chan... Oka-san..."  
_

_"Tsuna!" Suara itu membuat Tsuna menoleh dan ia menemukan kakaknya yang berlari menghampirinya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat._

"Juudaime!" Gokudera yang saat itu posisinya sedang berada didekat sana langsung mendekati Tsuna. Ketika Gokudera melihat Tsuna keadaannya benar-benar menakutkan. Tubuh Tsuna mengenai darah Yamamoto dan dia hanya bisa menatap Gokudera dengan tatapan kosong.

"G-Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna berlari dan memeluk sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Juudaime, kau terluka?" Gokudera mencoba untuk mengecek asal dari darah itu. Tetapi Tsuna hanya menggeleng dan masih membenamkan diri di dada sahabatnya itu.

"Y-Yamamoto-kun..." Tsuna dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar masih berusaha untuk menunjuk kearah tubuh Yamamoto terbaring.

"!" Gokudera terkejut ketika melihat pemandangan itu. Dengan segera dia berbalik dan membelakangi tubuh Yamamoto agar Tsuna tidak melihatnya lagi. "Jangan meliatnya lagi Juudaime, tenang saja dia akan baik-baik saja..."

"Tsuna teriakan tadi-" G dan juga Ugetsu sampai kedua setelah Gokudera dan meliat kearah Gokudera yang menutup mata Tsuna. "Hayato, apa yang terjadi?"

"G... Asari-san..." Gokudera hanya bisa melihat mereka dengan tatapan ngeri dan menunjuk kearah belakang mereka. Ketika itu petir menyambar dan memperlihatkan sekilas pemandangan mengerikan itu.

"T-Takeshi!" Ugetsu langsung berlari dan memeriksa keadaan Yamamoto. Masih terasa denyut nadinya walaupun pelan.

"Ada apa ini!" Giotto yang datang belakangan juga diikuti oleh beberapa pelayan rumah itu dan juga anak buah yang berjaga disekitar kediaman Ugetsu."Y-Yamamoto-kun...!"

"N-Nii-chan..." Tsuna langsung berlari dan memeluk kakaknya itu. Giotto mengangkat dan menggendong Tsuna sambil menutup matanya. Dia benar-benar berharap kalau ini semua hanyalah mimpi.

"Aku masih bisa merasakan denyutnya!" Ugetsu menggendong Yamamoto yang darahnya masih belum bisa berhenti. Saat ini, satu tempat yang ia fikirkan yaitu Rumah Sakit. "Aku harus membawanya kerumah sakit!"

* * *

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, Yamamoto langsung dibawa keruangan ICU dan Ugetsu, Giotto, G, Tsuna, dan Gokudera hanya bisa menunggu kabar dari dokter. Ugetsu terlihat sangat cemas dan hanya memangku kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi..." Ugetsu terlihat sedikit depresi karena kejadian ini. "Apapun boleh... asalkan jangan Takeshi..."

"Tenang saja, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja..." Giotto yang duduk disebelah Ugetsu hanya menepuk pelan punggungnya. Ugetsu hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum tipis.

"Primo, tadi aku melihatmu keluar dari kamar... Apa yang kau lakukan?" G melihat kearah Giotto yang sekarang terlihat terkejut.

"M-Mungkin kau hanya salah lihat..." Giotto hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Aku tidak pernah keluar dari kamarku..." G hanya bisa mengangguk dan melihat Giotto. Dia merasa ada yang disembunyikan oleh boss Vongola itu tetapi, dia hanya diam tidak bertanya.

* * *

Sudah dua hari, Yamamoto tidak sadarkan diri. Dokter berkata kalau keadaannya sudah membaik walaupun masih labil. Dan sekarang, mereka hanya bisa menunggu Yamamoto hingga sadar.

"Aku sudah mengerahkan semua anak buah yang ada di Jepang..." G baru saja selesai menghubungi semua anak buah Giotto yang ada disekitar rumah Ugetsu. "Tetapi sepertinya polisi sudah memulai penyelidikan terlebih dahulu..."

"..." Giotto terdiam sejenak dan melihat Tsuna yang tertidur dipangkuannya. "Tetap lakukan penyelidikan... Aku tidak mau mereka memeriksa sembarangan..."G hanya mengangguk dan sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya didepan Giotto.

"Maaf ya, karena kami kalian jadi sibuk seperti ini..." Ugetsu hanya bisa menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal. "Padahal seharusnya kemarin kalian sudah kembali ke Italia bukan?"

"Sepertinya kepulangan kami akan diundur sampai kasus Yamamoto selesai..." Giotto dan G hanya bisa diam sambil tersenyum kearah Ugetsu. Mereka juga melihat kearah Yamamoto yang terbaring lemah disana.

"Itu benar... Kalian tidak bisa keluar dari Jepang..." Beberapa orang dengan pakaian serba hitam memasuki ruangan itu. Salah satu dari mereka mendekati Giotto dan G, kemudian tiba-tiba orang itu memborgol tangan Giotto. "Giotto del Vongola, anda ditangkap atas percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Yamamoto Takeshi!"

"APA!" Gokudera, G, dan Ugetsu yang mendengar itu terkejut. G langsung mendekati orang itu dan menarik kerahnya. "Apa maksudmu! Primo tidak mungkin membunuh Yamamoto dan tidak akan pernah!"

"Kami menemukan senjata yang dipakai oleh pelaku untuk menusuk Yamamoto." Seseorang dari mereka lagi menunjukkan sebuah plastik yang berisi pisau berwarna perak dengan ukiran bunga matahari dan mempunyai inisial nama I.S. "Kami menemukan bahwa kau mempunyai nama Jepang dan nama itu adalah Ieyatsu Sawada!"

"Tetapi, itu bukan berarti-"

"Itu..." Giotto terdiam melihat pisau itu. Sepertinya dia mengenal pisau itu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut. "Pisau itu milikku..." G dan yang lainnya terkejut. "Tetapi, seharusnya pisau itu menghilang karena penyerangan yang dilakukan kakek!"

"Ceritakan itu dikantor polisi, sekarang kau harus ikut kami!"

"Tunggu dulu!" G menghentikan mereka dan meliat mereka dengan tatapan geram. "Bukti itu tidak akan cukup kuat untuk menahan Primo! Memang kalian mempunyai bukti lain yang menguatkan dugaan itu!"

Para polisi itu hanya diam dan akan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jas mereka. "Tunggu!" Ugetsu langsung menghentikan mereka dan melihat kearah para polisi itu. "Jangan melakukan itu disini! Bawa saja dia pergi..."

"Kau!" G terlihat kesal melihat Ugetsu yang mengatakan hal itu. "Jadi, kau lebih percaya dengan orang-orang ini daripada Primo! Kau tahu mereka ini-"

"Cukup G!" Giotto menghentikan G yang akan memukul Ugetsu. "Aku mengerti... Bawa saja aku tidak apa-apa... Ugetsu tidak akan mungkin percaya pada kita yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari ini bukan? Tenang saja, aku akan membuktikan kalau aku tidak bersalah. Selama aku tidak ada, jagalah Tsuna G..." Giotto hanya tersenyum dan berjalan diikui oleh beberapa polisi disekitarnya.

"Primo!" G akan menysul para polisi yang membawa Giotto. Tetapi Ugetsu menghentikannya dan mencengkram tangannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek! Aku harus menolong Primo!"

"Tenanglah, aku masih dipihak kalian. Aku tidak menuduh Giotto..." Ugetsu hanya bisa melihatnya dengan tatapan serius. "Sekarang kumohon duduk dan dengarkan penjelasanku." G hanya bisa melihat Ugetsu dengan tatapan kesal. "Kalau tidak, akan terjadi hal yang buruk pada Giotto-dono, percayalah padaku..."

G hanya bisa diam dan akhirnya bergerak duduk didepan Ugetsu. "Baiklah, cepat ceritakan atau aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu..." G mendeathglare Ugetsu yang hanya tertawa kecil.

"Sebenarnya... Saat ini Jepang sedang dalam keadaan dikuasai penuh oleh oknum kepolisian. " Ugetsu memangku kepalanya dan melihat G. "Polisi mempunyai kekuasaan untuk menghakimi orang-orang yang dianggap bersalah. Dan mereka bahkan mempunyai hak untuk menghabisi nyawa orang-orang tidak bersalah."

"Jadi maksudmu... Yang akan mereka lakukan tadi..." Ugetsu mengangguk dan G hanya bisa mendengus kesal. "Tch, kau fikir aku tidak bisa menghentikan mereka kalau mereka menembakiku?"

"Aku percaya kau akan menghentikan mereka. Tetapi, aku takut Tsuna dan juga Gokudera yang akan menjadi korban mereka..." Ugetsu hanya tersenyum lebar membuat G tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi.

"G..." Gokudera langsung membuat G mengalihkan perhatian kearahnya. "Lalu bagaimana kita bisa memberitahukan hal ini pada Juudaime?"

G melihat kearah Tsuna dan hanya menghela nafas. "Kita akan memberitahukannya kalau saatnya sudah tepat." Suasana menjadi hening sejenak. Tetapi, yang tidak mereka ketahui adalah Tsuna sudah bangun sejak tadi dan mendengar semua yang terjadi.

"Oh iya, aku baru menyadari sesuatu!" Ugetsu menepuk tangannya. "Aku baru tahu kalau Giotto-dono memiliki nama belakang Vongola. Nama yang aneh ya hahaha..." Ugetsu hanya bisa tertawa lepas.

"Hei, berani-beraninya menghina nama yang dibuat Juudaime! Lagipula itu bukan nama belakang tapi-" G menyadari sesuatu yang janggal. "Tunggu... Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu tentang Vongola...?"

* * *

Keesokan harinya, waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Semua orang masih tertidur dengan pulas kecuali Tsuna. Dia emmbuka mata dan melihat G dan yang lainnya masih belum terbangun. Tiba-tiba dia melihat bayangan kakaknya yang sedang melihat kearah jendela dan sekarang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Nii-" Ketika Tsuna akan menghampiri, bayangan itu menghilang. Tsuna hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya. "Nii-chan..." Tsuna memutuskan untuk pergi dari kamar itu menuju kehalaman rumah sakit.

* * *

Tsuna hanya duduk disebuah ayunan yang ada dibelakang taman rumah sakit. Dia masih menangis ketika mengingat kakaknya yang dibawa semalam. Dia ingin sekali menghentikan mereka tetapi ia hanya tidak ingin menyusahkan kakaknya lagi.

"Giotto nii-chan..." Menggoyang-goyangkan ayunannya sedikit, Tsuna hanya menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Mencoba untuk menyeka air matanya yang tidak mau berhenti.

"Hn..." Seseorang yang sedang berada diatas pohon tempat ayunan Tsuna tergantung sepertinya sedikit terganggu dengan suara Tsuna. "Siapa itu..."

"E-eh?" Tsuna yang terkejut langsung melihat kearah atas, melihat anak yang sepertinya seumur dengannya. Mencoba untuk menghentikan tangisannya tetapi percuma. Dia melihat anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu, yang mempunyai tatapan dingin. "M-Maafkan aku..."

"Kau berisik..." Anak laki-laki itu hanya melihat Tsuna yang menangis. Tsuna hanya bisa menghapus air matanya dan berusaha untuk berhenti menangis. "*sigh*..." Anak laki-laki itu mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengelap air mata Tsuna. "Memang apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa berhenti menangis?"

"E-Eh..." Muka Tsuna berubah menjadi merah ketika anak itu mengelap air matanya. "Kakakku... Dia ditangkap polisi padahal dia tidak salah apapun..."

"Ceritakan..." Anak itu duduk di kursi taman yang ada disebelah ayunan itu.

"E-eh tapi..." Tsuna ingat kata-kata G dan kakaknya yang mengatakan untuk tidak berbicara dengan orang asing.

"Kau sudah mengganggu tidurku..." Anak itu mendeathglare Tsuna dan membuat Tsuna jawdrop. "Sekarang ceritakan..."

* * *

"Tch... Sial... Kenapa Jii-sama sampai berbuat seperti itu..." Giotto hanya bisa terdiam sambil berdiri memegangi jeruji yang mengurungnya didalam penjara itu. "Pisau itu... Ayah..."

_"Giotto, apapun yang terjadi... Lindungilah Tsuna seperti yang dikatakan ibumu..." Seorang laki-laki berambut kuning pendek dengan mata berwarna cokelat hanya tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus kepala Giotto._

_"Kenapa ayah mengatakan hal itu?" Giotto kecil hanya melihat ayahnya dengan tatapan cemas. "Ayah seperti akan meninggalkanku dan Tsuna saja..."_

_"*smirk*..." Laki-laki yang merupakan ayah Giotto itu hanya tertawa dan mencium kening Giotto dengan lembut. "Ayah hanya mengatakan itu untuk berjaga..." Ayahnya memberikan sebuah pisau dengan ukiran bunga matahari itu. "Pisau ini, suatu saat pasti akan berguna... Jadi, simpanlah baik-baik... Ini adalah titipan terakhir dari ibumu..."_

_'Setelah itu... Besok malamnya aku menemukan Tsuna yang berada disatu ruangan dengan ayah yang sudah bersimbah darah...'_ Giotto hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan hanya diam. Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya berwarna orange yang merupakan flame sky milik Giotto muncul disalah satu cincin yang digunakannya.

GRAAOO...

Seekor anak singa kecil yang mempunyai bulu disekitar kepalanya dengan warna yang sama dengan flame Giotto muncul, melihat Giotto dengan tatapan sedih.

"Ini bukan salahmu..." Giotto mengelus kepala singa itu, dan singa itu sedikit mengerang dan mengintari tangan Giotto. "Aku hanya ingin segera mengetahui bagaimana cara mengendalikan kekuatanmu sehingga aku malah berlatih malam-malam secara diam-diam..." Giotto membiarkan sang anak singa itu menaiki bahunya.

"Suatu saat kau bisa membantuku..." Singa itu menjilat muka Giotto dan Giotto hanya tersenyum. "Iyakan... Nuts..."

* * *

"Begitulah..." Tsuna hanya bisa melirik anak laki-laki yang ada disampingnya itu dengan tatapan takut-takut.

"Hooo, jadi sudah 3 kali kakakmu berpisah denganmu..." Tsuna hanya mengangguk dan melihat kearahnya.

"Dan... Nii-chan selalu saja menyembunyikannya dariku..." Tsuna hanya menggoyangkan kakinya dan terlihat sedih. Anak laki-laki itu melihat Tsuna.

"Bukankah itu artinya dia sayang padamu?" Anak laki-laki itu terlihat melihat Tsuna dengan ekspresi datar. "Dia hanya tidak ingin membuatmu sedih..." Anak itu mengelus kepala Tsuna dan berdiri dari sana. "Lagipul, memang kenapa kalau kau berpisah dengan kakakmu sampai 3x? Bahkan kakakku jarang bertemu denganku..." Tsuna melihat anak laki-laki itu. "Apa...!"

"Apakah kau tidak kesepian...?" Tsuna tersenyum lembut dan melihatnya. "Kalau kau tidak bisa bertemu dengan orang yang kau sayangi, akan terasa sepi bukan?"

"..." Anak itu terdiam sejenak dan membelakangi Tsuna. "Aku sudah terbiasa sendiri... Kakak selalu mengatakan lebih baik mengandalkan diri sendiri daripada orang lain..."

"Tetapi, tetap saja... Sendirian itu benar-benar tidak menyenangkan..." Tsuna hanya tersenyum dan melihat anak itu. "Terima kasih... Perasaanku sudah lebih tenang sekarang..."

"Juudaime, kau dimana?" Gokudera, G, dan Ugetsu terlihat mencarinya diberanda atas. Tsuna yang mendengarnya langsung melihat kearah atas dan disana mereka terlihat panik.

"A-ah, aku harus kembali..." Tsuna turun dari ayunan itu dan berlari. Tetapi, dia berhenti dan melihat kearah anak itu. "Ah iya, siapa namamu? Namaku-"

"Itu rahasia si cengeng..." Anak itu hanya tersenyum dan berjalan kedepan Tsuna. Dia mencium pipi Tsuna dan tersenyum, mengelus kepala Tsuna lagi. "Jangan cepat sekali menangis... Karena semua orang menyayangimu, dan mereka pasti tidak ingin melihatmu menangis..."

Tsuna hanya bisa diam memegangi pipinya. Anak itu berjalan dan menjauhi Tsuna yang sekarang ini wajahnya memerah seperti tomat.

* * *

"Yang pasti, aku pasti akan membebaskan Primo! Aku tahu ada yang aneh dengan ini semua!" G sedang berada dikamar Yamamoto dengan beberapa anak buah Vongola, Ugetsu, Gokudera, dan Tsuna yang baru saja kembali.

"Kita tidak boleh gegabah G-dono..." Ugetsu duduk dikursi yang ada disamping tempat tidur Yamamoto. "Ingat, bahkan mereka mempunyai hak untuk membunuh orang-orang yang tidak bersalah... Jadi, bukan hanya Giotto yang ada didalam keadaan bahaya, bahkan kita juga dalam keadaan bahaya."

"Lalu, apakah kita akan tinggal diam!" G membentak Ugetsu sambil memukul dinding yang ada disebelahnya. "Ini adalah ulah orang tua sialan itu!"

"Kau sejak kemarin tidak sdar ya kalau di rumah sakit tidak boleh ribut sama sekali..." Ugetsu hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk dagunya. "Aku akan membantumu..."

"Tidak usah..." G hanya mendengus kesal dan tidak menatap Ugetsu. "Aku adalah tangan kanan primo, dan akan menyelamatkannya sendiri. Orang luar tidak usah ikut campur..."

"..." Ugetsu melihat G dengan tatapan bingung. Lalu, dia tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk punggung G. "Tenang saja, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri... Kau tidak perlu takut aku akan terluka."

"Siapa yang-!"

"Oh iya, tadi ketika aku sedang mencari Tsuna dibawah, aku bertemu bayi aneh yang mencari Giotto-dono dan juga kau..." Ugetsu tidak menggubris kata-kata G dan mencoba untuk mencari seseorang.

"Bayi aneh?"

"Ciaosuu!" Reborn yang memakai kimono samurai itu bertengger dibahu Ugetsu dan membuat G, Gokudera, dan Tsuna terdiam dan jawdrop.

"Reborn!" Ketiganya berteriak secara bersamaan membuat Ugetsu sedikit menutup telinganya.

* * *

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang ditemui Tsuna waktu itu sedang duduk dikursi taman mencoba untuk tertidur dibawah pohon sakura itu.

"Ototou..." Seseorang menepuk pundak anak itu dan membuatnya terkejut dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Seorang laki-laki tinggi memakai mantel panjang berwarna hitam.

"Nii-sama..." Anak itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. "Kapan kau kembali ke Jepang?" Laki-laki yang dipanggil Nii-sama itu duduk disebelahnya dan hanya diam menatap kearah langit.

"Baru saja..." Matanya tertutup oleh poni yang panjang. Tetapi, rambutnya yang berwarna krem itu terlihat beberapa kali ditiup oleh angin. "Aku harus mengecek keadaan kepolisian disini. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya... Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku sudah sehat..." Anak itu tersenyum kecil dan menyenderkan kepalanya ditubuh kakaknya. "Nii-sama... Sepertinya, ada yang menggunakan jabatan polisi disini untuk menangkap orang yang tidak bersalah..."

"..." Kakaknya mengelus kepala anak itu dengan lembut. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi suka mencampuri urusan mereka huh?" Kakaknya menyentil sedikit dahi anak itu.

"Memang kenapa?" Anak itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari kakaknya dan memegang dahinya. "Aku hanya ingin membantu adik orang itu, karena aku tahu perasaannya..."

"..." Kakaknya melihat kelakuannya dan hanya menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku akan menyelidikinya..."

* * *

"Kenapa kau ada disini Reborn-san?" G terkejut melihat Reborn yang ada didepannya. Tetapi, dia melompat dari bahu Ugetsu, dan tiba-tiba menendang kepala G.

"Dasar bodoh!" Reborn sukses mendarat diatas kepala G yang sudah terkapar tidak berdaya. "Baru aku tinggal selama 2 hari, kalian sudah membuat kekacauan disini. Al dan Dino benar-benar tidak bisa diam dan berusaha untuk menyusul kalian ketika mendengar berita ini dari para ank buah kalian!"

"M-Maaf..." G hanya memegangi kepalanya dan mengelusnya. Masih berbaring diatas lantai, G melihat kearah Reborn. "Tetapi, Primo sendiri yang memintaku untuk datang ketempat si prevent ini... Dan sepertinya kakek primo mendatangkan masalah lagi disini..."

"Prevent?" Reborn melihat kearah Ugetsu yang hanya menggaruk dagunya dan melompat kebahunya. "Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Asari Ugetsu desu, yoroshiku!" Ugetsu hanya tertawa kecil dan melihat reborn.

"..." Reborn melihat lebih dekat wajah Ugetsu. "Dame-Giotto itu bersikeras untuk menyelidikinya?"

"Primo tidak mengatakannya secara langsung, tetapi sepertinya dia menaruh perhatian lebih pada orang ini..." G yang baru bisa bangkit dan memegangi pinggangnya hanya mengaduh dan melihat Ugetsu dan Reborn.

"Hyper Intuition..." Reborn melihat kearah G dan turun dari pundak Ugetsu. "_Forse è il custode del prossimo Vongola ... (Mungkin dia adalah guardian vongola yang selanjutnya)_"

"Apa itu benar Reborn-san?" G terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Reborn dan dia hanya mengangguk.

"Kemungkinan besar seperti itu..." Reborn berbalik dan melihat Ugetsu lagi. Dia mengeluarkan kotak berisi cincin Vongola dan mendekat kearah Ugetsu. "Pilih salah satu, dan pakailah..."

"E-eh?" Ugetsu terkejut dan berjongkok untuk melihat Reborn. "Tidak apa?" Reborn hanya mengangguk dan Ugetsu melihat kearah cincin itu. "Tidak ada yang berbeda dari semua cincin ini... Tetapi, aku akan memilih yang ini..." Ugetsu mengambil cincin yang ada disana.

"Pakailah, dan jangan dilepaskan sampai Giotto berhasil diselamatkan..." Reborn menutup kembali kotak itu dan menaruhnya lagi. Ugetsu hanya mengangguk dan menggunakannya sesuai dengan apa yang diperintahkan Reborn. "Rain Vongola Ring..."

"Hm?" G mendekati Reborn. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu Reborn-san?"

"Setiap cincin terlihat sama dari luar... Tetapi, mereka yang memang terpilih untuk mengambil cincin itu, akan memilih sesuai dengan flame mereka..." Reborn menurunkan sedikit topi fedoranya. "Dan yang diambil oleh Asari Ugetsu adalah Rain Vongola Ring..."

"Jadi, kau mau mengatakan kalau dia adalah Rain Guardian Vongola?" Tanya G sedikit berbisik.

"Kita lihat saja nanti..." Reborn berdiri disekitar Ugetsu dan G. "Baiklah, sekarang yang bisa kita lakukan adalah mencari bukti kuat untuk membebaskan Giotto dari sana..."

"Walaupun begitu, kalau memang mereka sengaja untuk menangkap Giotto-dono, tidak mudah untuk kita bahkan untuk menemuinya..." Ugetsu duduk dikursi yang ada disana. Rebornpun menaiki pundak Ugetsu dan duduk disana.

"Satu-satunya bukti yang tidak bisa terelakkan adalah jika saksi yang melihat secara langsung menyatakan Giotto tidak bersalah..." Reborn melihat Yamamoto begitu juga dengan G dan juga Ugetsu. "Dengan kata lain, di kasus ini kemungkinan sang korban satu-satunya yang bisa memberikan penjelasan kalau Giotto tidak bersalah..."

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita menemui Giotto?" Ugetsu berdiri dan melihat Reborn. "Aku juga ingin meminta maaf atas kelakuanku kemarin."

"Haruskah kita mengajak Tsuna dan juga Gokudera?" Mereka bertiga melihat kearah jendela dan disana Gokudera dan Tsuna sedang bermain ditaman.

"Sebaiknya tidak..." G melihat kearah Ugetsu dan juga Reborn. "Tempat itu bisa sangat berhaya bagi mereka. Sudah cukup beberapa peristiwa sebelum ini hampir membuat mereka meninggal..."

* * *

GRAOO...

Giotto duduk dan masih didalam penjara itu. Anak singa yang bernama Nuts itu hanya tertidur dengan pulas dipangkuan Giotto. Giotto hanya tersenyum dan melihat kearah luar. Penjara yang ia tempati sepertinya sel khusus, tidak ada sel lain selain miliknya dan tidak ada penjaga didalamnya. Hanya ada satu pintu keluar dan diluarnya ada 2 orang penjaga.

"aku harus mendapatkan pisau itu..." Giotto hanya melihat Nuts sambil mengelus bulu-bulunya. Didepan sel itu, sebuah lemari kaca yang terdapat beberapa senjata dan termasuk pisau milik Giotto yang seharusnya menghilang pada saat penyerangan itu. Giotto berdiri dan Nuts turun dari gendongannya. "Tetapi..."

Giotto menyentuh beberapa jeruji yang ada disana dan mencoba untuk mengeluarkan flamenya. Tetapi, tiba-tiba dari jeruji itu keluar sengatan listrik yang menyebabkan flame Giotto menghilang.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang..." Giotto melihat Nuts yang mengitari kakinya. "Bahkan Nuts yang seharusnya bisa keluar dari mengambil itu tidak akan bisa karena dia diselimuti flame..."

CKLEK!

Giotto langsung bereaksi ketika mendengar suara pintu itu terbuka. "Nuts kembali..." Ketika Giotto memerintahkannya untuk kembali, Nuts berubah menjadi flame dan kembali kebentuk cincin. Diantara kegelapan itu, seseorang dengan jubah hitam memasuki tempat itu. Wajahnya tidak tampak tetapi Giotto tahu, dia adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Giotto del Vongola..." Ketika menghampiri Giotto, cahaya bulan langsung menyinarinya, dan membuat Giotto bisa melihat rambut kremnya. Walaupun, wajahnya tertutupi oleh bayangan.

"Siapa kau..." Giotto mencoba untuk melihatnya dengan lebih jelas. Tetapi, yang baru ia sadari adalah, flame yang terlihat disekitarnya walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu..." Orang itu membawa kunci dan membuka tempat sel Giotto. Dia membiarkan Giotto keluar, tetapi ketika Giotto berjalan keluar dari sel orang itu langsung memborgol tangannya. "Aku tidak berkata akan membebaskanmu bukan...? Atau bisa dikatakan tidak sekarang..."

"Lalu... Apa mau-" Giotto melihat orang itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jasnya. Sebuah pistol dan diarahkannya ke Giotto. "K-kau..."

BANG!

* * *

Ugetsu dan G berlari untuk mencari sel tahanan Giotto. Beberapa penjaga berusaha untuk menembak mereka, tetapi dengan cepat juga G dan Ugetsu menghindarinya.

"Mereka tidak ada habis-habisnya..." G menembaki beberapa orang disana dengan pistol yang sudah diselimuti flame storm miliknya. "Sebenarnya dimana mereka menaruh Primo..."

"Tenanglah G-dono... Kalau aku fikir mereka tidak akan mungkin membunuh Giotto-dono kalau memang Giotto-dono adalah orang penting."

BANG! BANG!

G dan Ugetsu langsung melihat kearah sekitar mereka. Suara rentetan peluru terdengar tetapi tidak ada asal suaranya. "Suara itu..."

"Ada apa G-dono?" Ugetsu melihat kearah G. Tetapi, tiba-tiba dia melihat seseorang yang membidik G dari kegelapan. "G, awas!" Ugetsu mendorong G kearah samping, dan terhindar dari peluru. Tetapi, peluru sepertinya menngenai kakinya.

"Kau!" G langsung berdiri dan melihat hakama yang dikenakan Ugetsu penuh dengan darah. "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!"

"Menyelamatkanmu dari penembak itu." Ugetsu melihat kearah penembak itu, tetapi orang itu sudah menghilang. "Eh, sepertinya dia sudah kabur haha..." Ugetsu hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Bukan itu bodoh!" G yang terlihat sangat kesal hanya membentaknya saja. "Kau itu seenaknya saja menyelamatkan orang lain!" Sementara G membentak-bentak Ugetsu, sepertinya ada penembak lainnya yang akan menembak G. "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!" Tanpa melihat penembak itu, G menembakkan pistol kearahnya dan mengenai tepat tangannya.

"M-maaf-maaf..." Ugetsu hanya bisa tertawa garing dan spechless melihat kemampuan menembak G yang ternyata tidak bisa diremehkan. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita cari asal suara tembakan itu..." Ugetsu akan berdiri, tetapi ia tidak bisa menyeimbangkan dirinya ketika itu dan akan terjatuh.

G dengan cepat memegang tangannya dan merangkulkan ke pundaknya. "Tetapi, ini semua karena aku jadi untuk sementara aku akan membantumu..." G hanya bisa menutup matanya dan membantu Ugetsu untuk berdiri.

"Terima kasih G..."

"Tetapi kalau kau sampai melindungiku lagi..." G menginjak kaki Ugetsu yang terluka membuatnya meringis kesakitan. "Aku tidak akan segan-segan melubangi kepalamu sekalian!"

"B-baiklah, baiklah... Haha..." Ugetsu hanya bisa sweatdrop dan mencoba untuk mendengarnya rentetan suara peluru yang terdengar. "Sepertinya asal suaranya dari sini..." Ugetsu memegang sekitar sakelar lampu itu. "Tetapi, suara berasal dari bawah..."

"Hei, kau tahu sendiri ini kan lantai paling ba-" G yang memukul bagian untuk menekan saklar itu terkejut ketika tiba-tiba dinding disekitar sana terbuka dan membuat mereka hilang keseimbangan. Dan lebih parah lagi, dinding itu langsung berhubungan dengan tangga dan menyebabkan mereka berdua menggelinding jatuh kebawah. "A-aduh... Apa lagi ini..."

"Merunduk!" Ugetsu menekan kepala G dan sebuah peluru hampir mengenai mereka lagi.

"Hei sudah kubilang aku-!" Kepala G sukses ditekan kembali ketika Ugetsu melihat rentetan peluru hampir mengenai mereka.

"Hei G, jangan-jangan yang dimaksud adalah itu..." Ugetsu menunjuk sebuah ruangan tertutup yang dikepung beberapa penjaga yang menembakkan beberapa peluru kedalam sana. G segera berlari dan menyerang sisanya (yang lain sudah tewas tertembak).

"Primo kau tidak apa?" G langsung melihat kedalam dan menemukan Giotto yang tangannya terborgol dan seorang laki-laki berambut krem disebelahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada primo?"

"T-tenang G, sepertinya dia ada dipihak kita..." Giotto berusaha untuk menghentikan serangan G. "Saat ini..." Giotto melihat kearah laki-laki itu. "Dia sudah membebaskanku dari penjara..."

"Tch... Baiklah..."

"..." Orang itu hanya mengacungkan senjatanya kearah kepala Giotto. "Yang mengatakan aku ada dipihakmu siapa..."

"Hei, lepaskan pistolmu dari Primo!" G langsung menempelkan pistol kepelipis orang itu juga. Ugetsu hanya bisa terdiam melihat mereka bertiga.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicara sambil minum teh?" Ugetsu hanya bisa mencairkan suasana yang tegang itu. G dan orang itu memberikan deathglare sementara Giotto hanya bisa spechless melihat bagaimana santainya Ugetsu menghadapi semua ini.

* * *

Saat ini, mereka bertiga sudah ada dilantai atas dan menikmati teh serta kue yang ada disana. Giotto hanya bisa jawdrop melihat bagaimana aura yang dihasilkan G dan orang yang menyelamatkannya itu bertemu. Sementara Ugetsu, aura cerahnya tidak bisa mengurangi ketegangan disana.

"Aku membebaskanmu karena aku mendengar ada yang menyalahgunakan kekuasaan dan menangkapmu yang tidak bersalah..." Orang itu hanya menyerup teh itu.

"Karena Primo memang tidak bersalah!" G menyalakan rokoknya dan mencoba untuk menghisapnya dalam-dalam.

"Tetapi, tetap kalau memang kau tidak bersalah harusnya kau mempunyai bukti kan?" Orang itu mengeluarkan pistolnya dan langsung menembak ujung rokok G hingga apinya mati. "Aku benci asap rokok..." G hanya bisa geram dan mendeahglare orang itu. Ugetsu yang kembali keruangan itu hanya tertawa ringan, dan Giotto yang fikirannya paling waras hanya bisa spechless melihat ketiga orang didepannya itu.

"Kalau bukti, walaupun tidak kuat aku bisa menjadi saksi kalau pisau yang digunakan menghilang pada saat penyerangan rumah primo 2 tahun yang lalu! Ada 2 orang saksi lain yang juga bisa membuktikannya!"

"Apakah dia bisa menguatkan alibimu? Karena beberapa orang melihatmu berjalan mengelilingi rumah malam kejadian..." Alaude mengambil kue kering yang dibawa Ugetsu.

"I-itu karena..."

"Bagaimana kalau saksi mata yang melihat secara langsung kalau Giotto-san tidak bersalah?" Tiba-tiba suara itu muncul dari pintu masuk. Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto muncul disana.

"Takeshi!"

"Yamamoto-kun?"

"Yamamoto?"

"Hm? Yamamoto Takeshi, sang korban?" Orang itu melihat Yamamoto yang duduk dikursi roda dan didorong oleh Gokudera.

"Aku sempat melihat orang itu mengenakan celana panjang hitam dan juga rambutnya berwarna putih, bukan kuning seperti Giotto-san..." Yamamoto menggerakkan kursi rodanya dan berjalan kedepan orang itu. "Lagipula, sebodoh-bodohnya seorang penjahat bukankah dia tidak akan mungkin meninggalkan barang bukti ditempat semudah itu?"

"..." Orang itu hanya diam sambil menyilangkan tangannya. "Lalu, apakah ada orang yang kalian curigai?"

"Kakekku/Kakek Primo!" G dan Giotto mengatakan hal yang sama secara bersamaan.

"Lalu, kau tahu dimana dia?" G dan Giotto hanya diam dan menggeleng. Orang itu terlihat kesal dan hanya diam.

"Ah, Takeshi dimana Tsuna?" Tanya Ugetsu yang melihat keadaan sepupunya itu.

"Benar juga! G, Giotto-san, sepertinya Juudaime pergi menyusul kalian sebelum kami sampai sini!" Kata-kata Gokudera langsung disambut raut wajah mereka semua yang terlihat cemas dan khawatir.

BANG!

Giotto benar-benar panik ketika mendengar suara itu. Dia berdiri dan mencoba untuk mendengar asal suara. "Dari ruangan itu..." Giotto melihat kearah jarinya, cincin yang tadinya berubah menjadi Nuts menghilang.

"Dimana dia..."

"Membuat keributan disini..." Orang itu berdiri dan menatap sekitarnya dengan pandangan ingin membunuh. "Uchikorosu..."

_'Orang ini menyeramkan...'_ G, Giotto, dan Goku hanya bisa jawdrop dan mundur.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi menyelamatkan Tsuna!" Giotto melihat G dan yang lainnya dan dibalas dengan anggukan mereka kecuali orang misterius itu.

* * *

Mereka berlari dan menuju kedalam ruangan rahasia itu lagi. Raut wajah Ugetsu seperti menahan sakit dikakinya, tetapi dia juga tidak bisa tinggal diam dan melihat Tsuna diserang.

"Kau terluka Ugetsu-san?" Tanya Giotto melihat kearah Ugetsu.

"Ah, hanya luka kecil... Bukan masalah besar Giotto-dono..." Ugetsu hanya tertawa kecil dan berlari lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Kenapa kau membantuku keluar dari penjara?" Tanya Giotto melihat Ugetsu yang melihatnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Apa yang kau katakan Giotto-dono? Tentu saja karena kau temanku bukan?" Ugetsu hanya tertawa lepas mendengar Giotto.

"Jadi, kau percaya aku tidak melakukannya?" Giotto hanya bisa melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ahahaha... Sejak awal aku sudah tahu kalau kau adalah orang baik kok." Jawab Ugetsu santai.

"Yah... Terima kasih ya, Ugetsu..." Giotto hanya tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya.

BANG!

"Tsuna!" G yang sampai duluan ditempat itu hanya terdiam dengan raut wajah tak percaya. "Apa..."

"Ada apa dengan Tsuna G!" Giotto mempercepat larinya dan melihat kearah Tsuna. Dia melihat Tsuna yang terduduk, tetapi tidak terluka sama sekali. Badannya terbungkus oleh sebuah jubah hitam yang seakan melindunginya dari serangan orang itu. "Tsuna... Itu...?"

"N-Nii-chan..." Tsuna terlihat ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar dan juga wajahnya pucat.

BANG!

Sekali lagi, sebuah peluru ditembakkan kearah Tsuna. Tetapi, tiba-tiba flame berwarna orange yang merupakan sky flame muncul dari jubah itu dan melindungi Tsuna dari serangan itu. (Cambio Forma Modo Difesa - Mantello di Vongola Primo) Tetapi, Tsuna terlihat ketakutan dan terkejut. Giotto melihat kearah jubah itu, dan menyadari sesuatu. Tsuna menggunakan cincin yang dipakainya memanggil Nuts.

"Jangan-jangan..." Giotto melihat kearah jubah itu. "Nuts...?" Tiba-tiba jubah itu menghilang menjadi flame dan membentuk anak singa itu lagi.

GRAOOO...

Nuts mengaum sedikit dan mendekati Giotto. Dia menjilat tangan Giotto yang terulur agar Nuts bisa naik ketangannya. "Kau bisa berubah seperti itu...?" Nuts hanya menatap mata Giotto saja. Sementara itu orang dikegelapan itu mengacungkan senjata kearah Tsuna lagi.

"Tsuna!" Ugetsu berlari dan akan menyelamatkan Tsuna. Mencoba untuk menyerang orang itu, tiba-tiba cincin Vongola dipenuhi oleh flame berwarna biru dan lambang Vongola ditengahnya berubah menjadi lambang hujan. Pedang yang dibawa oleh Ugetsupun dipenuhi oleh flame berwarna biru dan memunculkan beberapa pecahan es yang turun dari atas (Frozen Rain).

"E-eh?" Ugetsu melihat pedang dan juga es yang ia turunkan itu. Sedikit terkejut karena dia tidak pernah mengalami ini, Ugetsu tidak berfikir panjang. Dia menoleh kearah Tsuna dan melihat keadaanya. "Tsuna kau tidak apa-apa?"

"U-Ugetsu-san..." Tsuna mencengkram tangan Ugetsu dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tch... Dasar sampah pengganggu..." Suara orang yang ada dikegelapan itu hanya terdengar sedikit dan setelah itu, menghilang begitu saja.

"..." Suasana hening ketika itu. Giotto mendekati Ugetsu dan menatapnya. "Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu..."

* * *

"Jadi..." Giotto sudah menceritakan semua tentang kakeknya, pembantaian, mafia, dan semuanya. Ugetsu hanya diam dan menutup matanya, mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Giotto. "Dengan kata lain, aku adalah Rain Guardian dikelompok mafiamu yang bernama Vongola itu?"

"Yah... Begitulah, dan aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu sekarang. Aku harus mengumpulkan semua guardianku sebelum kakek melukai semua orang yang aku sayangi..." Giotto hanya bisa melihat Ugetsu dengan tatapan penuh harapan.

"..." Ugetsu melihat kearah Yamamoto yang sedang bermain dengan Tsuna dan juga Gokudera. "Aku sangat senang kalau bisa membantumu Giotto-dono... Tetapi..."

* * *

Saat ini, Giotto dan yang lainnya sedang ada dibandara. Hari ini mereka kembali ke Italia karena Al dan Dino marah pada mereka karena mereka sudah membuat cemas semua orang. Giotto dan G sudah siap dengan semua yang mereka butuhkan dan mereka tinggal menaiki pesawat yang sudah disiapkan oleh Al.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak bisa membantumu Giotto-dono..." Ugetsu menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali didepan Giotto.

"Tidak apa Ugetsu, aku mengerti perasaanmu..." Giotto mencoba untuk menghentikan Ugetsu yang terus merasa bersalah. "Lagipula, keluarga lebih penting bukan?"

_"Aku senang bisa membantumu Giotto-dono..." Ugetsu melihat kearah Yamamoto. "Tetapi... Kalau aku ikut denganmu, Takeshi akan sendirian disini. Keluarga kami yang lainnya sudah tidak ada. Lagipula, Takeshi sedang terluka aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya..."_

"Arigatou, Giotto-dono..." Takeshi hanya tersenyum dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Kalau situasi disini sudah terkendali, kalau kau masih membutuhkan bantuanku aku akan dengan senang membantumu..."

* * *

"Benar-benar mengecewakan..." G menghela nafas berat ketika duduk didalam pesawat bersama dengan Giotto. Pada akhirnya, walaupun Giotto menemukan guardiannya yang lain, dia tidak bisa ikut bersama mereka.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau aku jadi dia aku juga tidak akan menerimanya..." Giotto hanya tertawa garing melihat G. "Hm? Dimana Tsuna dan juga Gokudera?"

GUBRAK!

Dengan sukses, G terjatuh dari kursinya mendengar hal itu. Mereka berdua mencari kedua anak itu, dan tidak menemukannya didalam pesawat yang seharusnya mengantarkan mereka kembali ke Italia.

* * *

"Mereka sudah pergi ya..." Ugetsu melihat pesawat yang membawa mereka ke Italia sudah terbang dari bandara. "Baiklah, sepertinya kita harus membereskan sesuatu sekarang. Ayo, Takeshi-"

"Kakak tidak menyesal...?" Yamamoto melihat kearah kakaknya dan tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri..."

"Kau bicara apa Takeshi, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tinggal di Jepang sendirian." Ugetsu hanya tertawa dan mendorong kursi roda yang dipakai Yamamoto.

"Kalau masalah itu, bagaimana kalau aku dan Gokudera-kun yang mengatasinya Ugetsu-san?" Tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka, Tsuna dan Gokudera ternyata tidak ikut masuk kedalam pesawat dan tetap berada di Jepang.

"Tsuna? Gokudera! Kenapa kalian disini?" Ugetsu berjalan dan menghampiri Tsuna dan Gokudera. "Kalian tidak kembali ke Italia?"

"Sebelum kembali, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu..." Tsuna tersenyum kearah Ugetsu. "Apakah Ugetsu-san ingin membantu Nii-chan? Masalah Yamamoto-kun, kami yang akan menemaninya disini..."

"Yah... Jujur, aku ingin sekali membantunya. Tetapi, Takeshi tidak bisa ditinggal sendiri bukan? Walaupun kalian menemaninya, kalau tidak ada orang dewasa..."

"Aku bisa mengusahakannya..." Giotto dan G berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Tsuna, Gokudera-kun... Kalian ini, kenapa kalian benar-benar tidak ingin kembali ke Italia?"

"Karena aku ingin bersama dengan Yamamoto-kun, aku menyukai Jepang!" Tsuna menghampiri kakaknya dan memeluk lehernya. "Asari-san biarkan saja ke Italia... Aku dan Gokudera-kun akan menemani Yamamoto-kun di Jepang..."

"Tetapi, aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian sendirian..." Giotto menghela nafas panjang. "Kau bisa mengaturnya G?"

"Yah... Kalau orang dewasa, mungkin aku bisa menelponnya..." G hanya menyalakan rokoknya sambil melihat kearah Gokudera. "Itupun kalau Hayato mau..."

"Jangan bilang kau ingin menyuruhnya!" Gokudera terkejut dan terlihat ketakutan. "Aku tidak akan bisa bertahan lama berada disampingnya..."

"Ah... Kufikir dengan begitu, kita bisa tinggal di Jepang..." Tsuna terlihat kecewa dan kata-kata Tsuna mengenai titik lemah Gokudera.

"Tetapi... Mungkin aku akan bisa menahannya, dan akan terbiasa dengan itu..." Gokudera memalingkan wajahnya dari Tsuna.

"Sekarang..." Giotto melihat Ugetsu yang ada didepannya. Giotto mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang Rain Vongola Ring. "Terserah padamu... Kau mau ikut dengan kami?"

"..." Ugetsu terdiam sejenak, tetapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum. Mengambil cincin itu dan memasangnya ditelunjuk kanannya. "Mohon bantuanmu mulai sekarang Primo..." Ugetsu menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat pada Giotto.

* * *

"Jadi, Tsuna dan kau akan tinggal di Jepang?" Dino yang mendapatkan telpon dari Gokudera hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria mendengarnya.

_'Begitulah... Jadi, mungkin Giotto-san, G, dan juga Ugetsu-san akan berangkat menuju ke Italia satu minggu lagi.'_

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya pada kakak..." Dino menutup handphonenya ketika Gokudera mengakhiri pembicaraan. Dia berjalan menuju kekamar Al dan membuka pintu kamarnya. "Kakak, Gokudera-kun berkata kalau-" Suara Dino tertahan ketika dia melihat kakaknya terjatuh di lantai dengan darah segar yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"K-Kakak!"

-xXxAfter the ScenexXx-

Cio : bagaimana? Masih penasaran sama lanjutannya? Gw harap masih, soalnya ceritanya masih panjang lagi!

Kiri : siapa sih anak kecil rambut hitam sama laki-laki rambut krem disini?

Cio: ga mungkin ga tau, semuanya pada tahukan siapa mereka? Tapi mereka bakal muncul lagi di 2 chapter setelah ini!

Al : bentar lagi gw pensiun dah -_-

Cio : tapi lw harus ttp disini buat bantuin gwa!

Al : iya sensei... *swete*

Cio : Oh iya, maaf g ada BtS soalnya HP ane error jadi g bisa send klo pke BtS T.T oke, Alaude, tolong penutup...

Alaude : *sigh* Review atau... Uchikorosu...

**-xXxNext ChapterxXx-**

**_Ketika, kenyataan yang buruk harus dihadapi..._**

_"Maaf Dino... Aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama dari 1 tahun lagi..."_

_"Kenapa kakak tidak mengatakannya padaku! Aku tidak mau... Kakak tidak boleh pergi!"_

_**Pengorbanan yang diperlukanpun tidak sedikit...**_

_"Romario... Kirim Dino kesekolah khusus calon pemimpin mafia... Itu akan lebih berguna, daripada ia harus selalu menghawatirkanku... Dengan begini, dia tidak akan melihat sosokku yang lemah seperti ini..."_

_"Kenapa kau tiak mengatakan hal ini padaku sejak awal Ugetsu...?"_

_**'Semua akan dilakukan untuk orang tersayang... Bahkan walau harus berbohong padanya...'**_

_"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan kakak! Bahkan karena kau tidak ingin melihatku kau mengirimku ke sekolah asrama! Aku benci kakak!"_

_"Tidak apa-apa Primo... Aku tidak begitu memikirkan musik lagi..."_

_**'Tanpa ada yang menyadari, musuh dibalik selimut mulai bergerak...'**_

_"Kau harus bisa membuatnya percaya sepenuhnya padamu..."_

_"Akan aku lakukan apapun untuk menghancurkan hidup Alfonso Cavallone dan Giotto Vongola..."_

_"Aku bisa percaya padamu untuk menjaganyakan... Giotto..."_

_**Coming up Next! Chapter 9, The truth**_

_"Aku bukan orang yang sesempurna itu... Kenapa semua orang memberikanku semua beban ini..."_

Note Author : maaf buat 'Aka' no 'Shika' cara penulisan previewnya agak nyontek dikit >. 


	9. Calling

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Title : **Another Story of Vongola

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Family / Friendship

**Main Character : **1st and 10th Generation of Vongola, Cavallone, and Shimon (maybe Varia)

**Warning : **OOC, AU Story, Shonen Ai, OC

.

**Chapter 9, Calling**

.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan ada apa dengan kakak?" Dino tampak sangat marah dan menatap seluruh anak buah Cavallone setelah menemukan keadaan kakaknya yang pingsan dengan darah keluar dari mulutnya, "apakah ada yang kalian sembunyikan?"

"Ka—kami tidak bisa memberitahukannya tuan muda, Primo menyuruh kami untuk tutup mulut tentang keadaan ini," beberapa maid dan juga butler tampak takut melihat Dino yang tidak biasa marah dengannya, "kami tidak berani melanggar primo…"

"Aku adalah adiknya, apa yang membuat kakak tidak ingin aku mengetahui tentang keadaannya!"

…

Suara teriakan Dino tampaknya terdengar hingga dalam kamar, dimana Alfonso tampak berbaring dengan wajah pucat. Membuka matanya, menemukan Romario yang tampak cemas dan berbicara dengan seorang dokter pribadi Cavallone.

"Suara itu—Dino…?"

"Boss, anda sudah sadar—" Romario tampak menatap sang Primo Cavallone dan segera menghampirinya begitu juga dengan sang Dokter yang langsung memeriksakan keadaannya, "—bagaimana perasaan anda?"

"Tidak terlalu baik," menghela nafas dan memegangi dadanya yang sedikit nyeri, "—Dino yang…"

Romario hanya mengangguk, Al memaklumi keadaan Dino yang pasti akan panik dan marah melihatnya seperti tadi. Itulah sebabnya ia tidak ingin adiknya tertekan karena keadaannya ini dan pada akhirnya menyembunyikan semuanya dari adiknya itu.

"Waktuku sudah tidak lama—kalau seperti ini terus Dino akan semakin tertekan," Al tampak membenamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya dan mengatur nafasnya agar teratur.

"Lalu, apa yang akan anda lakukan boss?"

…

"Aku ingin menghubunginya—"

…

"…chan…nii-chan, Giotto onii-chan!"

Suara Tsuna yang memanggilnya terdengar dan membuat Giotto terbuyar lamunannya. Menoleh kearah Tsuna, G, Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan juga Ugetsu di hadapannya menatap dengan tatapan cemas.

"Eh, ada apa?"

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya seperti itu—kau tidak menyahut ketika dipanggil," G menghela nafas lega sementara Ugetsu tampak tertawa pelan walaupun terlihat cemas juga, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya—aku hanya merasa sedikit lelah," bangkit dan mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sebenarnya ia merasakan hal buruk yang terjadi di Italia, hal buruk yang terjadi pada Al dan juga Dino, "kalian akan kemana?"

"Kau lupa, hari ini kita akan mencari tempat tinggal untuk Tsuna, Hayato, dan juga Yamamoto bukan?" G tampak menghela nafas saat melihat sahabatnya itu melupakan hal itu, "aku juga harus menghubungi'nya'…"

"Ugh, demi Juudaime…"

"Terkadang aku kasihan pada Gokudera," Giotto tampak _sweatdrop_ karena melihat Gokudera. Tsuna dan juga Yamamoto hanya mengangguk setuju—sementara Ugetsu tampak tidak fokus dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Melihat handphone yang tampak berbunyi pelan, ia tampak tidak enak tidak mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa Ugetsu?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Giotto-dono—" tersenyum dan menutup handphonenya dan memaksakan senyumannya, "mungkin kalau hanya berjalan disekeliling Namimori tidak usah memakai kendaraan di depan rumah…"

"Kendaraan?"

…

Hanya ada keheningan di ruangan Rumah Sakit itu, dimana dua orang yang tampak mirip satu sama lain itu hanya saling berdiam diri. Satunya sedang menonton TV, dan satu lagi sedang membaca buku.

Suara handphone terdengar memecahkan keheningan, sang tertua melihat layar handphone itu sebelum akhirnya mengangkat dengan berat hati.

"Katakan keperluanmu dan kuharap itu sangat penting—" dengan nada monoton dan dingin mendengar suara dari sebrang, bergumam pelan, "—kesehatan adikku lebih penting…"

…

"Kau fikir aku perduli dengannya?"

"Tidak apa-apa nii-sama, pergilah—" suara adiknya tampak sukses membuatnya memalingkan perhatiannya dari suara telfon itu dan menoleh adiknya dengan alis bertaut, "—ia lebih membutuhkan kakak daripada aku. Aku akan baik-baik saja…"

"Kau yakin? Aku benar-benar bisa menolaknya kalau kau—"

"Tenang saja nii-sama, aku tidak apa-apa—" tertawa pelan dan menatap kakaknya itu dengan tatapan yang mengatakan kalau ia tidak apa-apa walaupun kondisinya membuat sang kakak tidak percaya kalau adiknya itu mengatakan ia tidak apa-apa, "—lagipula nii-sama juga cemas dengan keadaannya bukan?"

"Baiklah kau menang—" menghela nafas dan mengacak rambutnya, "—aku akan segera kembali setelah urusanku selesai…"

"Aku akan menunggumu!"

…

"Apa-apaan ini—" Giotto tampak menaikkan alisnya sebelah melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya, dan ia tahu siapa yang melakukannya, "—G, aku tidak perlu semua ini!"

Di depan rumah Yamamoto tampak beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam dan juga beberapa mobil limousine yang menarik perhatian orang-orang disekeliling dojo itu tetapi terlalu takut karena beberapa orang berpakaian hitam itu yang tampak garang.

"Kau dalam bahaya, kalau pengawalan tidak diperketat yang menjadi taruhannya adalah nyawamu!"

"Cukup kau yang melindungiku, aku yakin kalau kau bisa melindungiku," G tampak menoleh untuk menemukan senyuman tulus dari Giotto yang tidak pernah bisa ia tolak, "kau adalah tangan kananku bukan?"

"Ugh—baiklah, kau menang…"

"Kalau begitu kalian bisa kembali ke hotel, biarkan tangan kananku ini yang melindungiku—" tentu saja tatapan dan senyuman itu juga berlaku untuk semua anak buah Vongola yang langsung patuh pada sang boss.

Setelah beberapa saat menerangkan semuanya pada penduduk sekitar, mereka berjalan seperti biasa untuk mencari tempat yang cukup bagus untuk membangun sebuah rumah untuk tempat Tsuna dan juga Gokudera.

"Kenapa tidak tinggal di rumahku saja Giotto-dono?"

"Ah, sebenarnya aku ingin—tetapi cukup berbahaya karena kakek sudah tahu tentang tempat tinggalmu. Lebih baik kalau kakek beranggapan kalau kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan Vongola—" tersenyum dan menghela nafas, Ugetsu tampak hanya diam dan mengangguk tanda mengerti, "—kalau begitu sebaiknya Takeshi ikut tinggal bersama dengan Tsuna dan Hayato saja!"

"Eh lalu bagaimana dengan dojo milik keluargamu ini Ugetsu?"

"Masih banyak yang bisa mengurusnya," mengibaskan tangannya di depan badannya, tampak sangat santai dengan apa yang dikatakan olehnya saat itu, "yang pasti, Takeshi bisa merasa senang. Lagipula, sepertinya baru kali ini aku melihatnya sesenang ini bersama dengan teman-temannya…"

TRRR…

Suara dua handphone yang tampak berdering secara bersamaan membuat Giotto menoleh. Handphone milik Ugetsu dan juga G—

"Oh, baru saja dibicarakan—"

"Ah, tunggu sebentar Giotto-dono," G dan juga Ugetsu segera berjalan menjauhi Giotto yang tampak terdiam melihat semua orang di sekelilingnya tampak sibuk dengan masing-masing keperluan mereka.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak berguna disini—" tampak memojok di salah satu sisi jalan, sambil membuat lingkaran di tanah dengan telunjuknya.

"Giotto-san, dimana nii-san?" menoleh dan menemukan Yamamoto, Tsuna, dan juga Gokudera yang menghampiri Giotto saat itu.

"Sedang menerima telpon dari seseorang—" menghela nafas dan berdiri sembari mendekati ketiga anak kecil itu.

"Ah, ternyata masih dihubungi ya—"

"Eh, apa maksudmu Yamamoto-kun?"

…

Alfonso tampak membuka matanya, menatap sekelilingnya—menemukan bahwa langit masih gelap dan waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Bangkit dan mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya, karena obat yang diberikan membuat tubuhnya cukup lemah dan tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas.

"Apakah kita harus menggendongnya ke kamarnya?"

"Tetapi bagaimana kalau tuan muda marah?"

"Kalau seperti ini ia bisa sakit…"

Suara para pelayan yang terdengar tepat di depan pintu kamarnya mengalihkan perhatian Al. Berjalan perlahan meskipun sedikit kepayahan, membuka pintu dengan perlahan untuk menemukan tubuh Dino yang langsung terjatuh dan segera ditangkap oleh Al. Sepertinya Dino tertidur sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu.

"Dino—kenapa ada disini?"

"P—Primo, maaf mengganggu anda tidur—" membungkukkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk tidak terlihat panik di depan sang Don Cavallone itu, "—sebenarnya tuan muda menunggu anda sadar, dan karena tidak diperbolehkan untuk masuk, tuan muda memutuskan untuk menunggu anda di depan kamar…"

…

"Kalian bisa kembali ke ruangan kalian—" tersenyum tipis dan menggendong Dino yang tertidur di lantai itu, "—aku akan membawanya ke kamarnya…"

"Baiklah, selamat malam primo…"

…

"Maaf—aku benar-benar harus membatalkan niatku semula," Ugetsu tampak mencoba untuk menolak sesuatu yang ditawarkan orang di sebrang telpon itu. Sedikit kelabakan dan panik, mencoba untuk tidak menyinggung perasaan orang yang ada di sebrang telfon itu.

"_Apakah tidak bisa kau rundingkan lagi?"_

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa—karena ada sesuatu yang lebih penting yang harus kulakukan—" tersenyum sambil menghela nafas panjang, "—jadi, untuk masalah beasiswa itu aku tidak bisa menerimanya…"

"_Kau adalah pemuda yang berbakat, sangat disayangkan kalau kau tidak melanjutkan kuliahmu, kalau kau berubah fikiran kau bisa menghubungiku kapanpun…"_

"Baiklah, terima kasih—" menutup handphonenya dan menghela nafas berat, Ugetsu yang memiliki bakat dalam musik dan juga bermain pedang sebenarnya ditawarkan untuk mendapatkan beasiswa melanjutkan pendidikannya, tetapi sepertinya ia lebih memilih untuk membantu Giotto menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Apakah benar yang dikatakan oleh Yamamoto-kun?" suara itu membuatnya tersentak, menoleh dengan cepat untuk menemukan Giotto yang tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Gi—Giotto-dono?"

"Kenapa kau lebih memilih untuk ikut denganku ketimbang melanjutkan pendidikanmu?" tampak merasa bersalah dengan apa yang ia lakukan untuk mengajak Ugetsu ke kelompoknya, "bukankah itu yang kau inginkan selama ini? Aku tidak mau kau mengorbankannya untukku—"

"Tenang saja Giotto-dono—" tersenyum sambil menghela nafas, menepuk kepala Giotto perlahan seperti menghadapi anak kecil, membuat Giotto sedikit kesal, "—aku melakukan ini tidak terpaksa kok. Lagipula aku juga tidak menyesal karena memilih ikut denganmu. Ada satu hal, yang aku ingat dan membuatku lebih memilih untuk mengikutimu ketimbang mengejar cita-citaku…"

…

"Aku tidak akan menyukainya kalau kau sampai menyesal karena mengikutiku Ugetsu…"

"Tenang saja," tersenyum lebar sambil tertawa dan bersikap santai seperti biasa, "aku pasti tidak akan menyesalinya kok!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana G-dono?"

…

Al tampak duduk di beranda kamar Dino setelah membaringkan sang adik di atas tempat tidur. Dengan secangkir teh yang dibuatnya tadi, ia hanya diam dan mencoba untuk menghirup udara malam yang tampak cukup dingin untuknya.

"Pantas saja kau sakit—kalau kau memang ingin membunuh dirimu sendiri, kau tidak perlu membuatku repot bukan," suara yang tampak datar dan juga dingin itu terdengar. Membuat Al menoleh dan menemukan seseorang yang sudah ia tunggu sejak tadi.

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga—" tersenyum lembut pada pemuda yang ada di belakangnya itu, "—Alaude…"

Menarik kursi di sampingnya, menyuruh orang itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya, "—maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun selain kau…"

"Kalau bukan karena adikku yang meminta—aku tidak akan mau menurutimu Haneuma," memberikan tatapan dingin pada pria di sampingnya itu sebelum akhirnya menurutinya untuk duduk di kursi kedua yang ada di beranda.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Tidak cukup baik—kondisinya semakin menurun dari hari ke hari," menghela nafas panjang, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada tanda kalau suasana di tempat itu dingin dan juga karena kesal akan orang di sampingnya saat itu, "itulah sebabnya aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya untuk sementara waktu…"

"Maaf—aku pasti tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi untuk sementara waktu setelah ini," Al tertawa menghadapi sifat dingin dari pemuda berambut krem yang ada di sampingnya ini, "apa yang menurutmu harus kulakukan—"

Menoleh saat mendengar nada Al yang sedikit turun dan tatapannya yang tampak menyiratkan kesedihan, pada akhirnya ia mencoba untuk mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Al saat itu.

"Dino semakin mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku, dan semakin lama juga ia tertekan karena keadaanku ini—" menghela nafas berat dan panjang, memberikan jeda sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perkataannya lagi, "—aku hanya tidak ingin ia terlalu khawatir dengan keadaanku…"

…

"Karena mungkin—ia harus menggantikan posisiku di usianya yang cukup muda," Alaude masih menatap Al yang tampak bingung dan juga sedih, "waktuku sudah tidak lama lagi. Dan aku hanya ingin ia menjadi kuat dan juga tegar…"

"Kau harus berpisah dengannya—" Al kali ini yang menoleh untuk mencoba melihat nada canda dari perkataan yang menurutnya adalah candaan pertama yang ia dengar dari Alaude. Yang benar saja, berpisah dengannya, "—aku serius, kau fikir aku bisa bercanda disaat seperti ini setelah aku harus jauh-jauh ke Italia?"

"Berpisah—dengan Dino?"

"Fikiranmu tentang adikmu itu juga adalah salah satu alasan kenapa kesehatanmu sering memburuk," memukul kepala Al dengan sebelah tangan, "kalau ia sekuat yang kau fikirkan, ia pasti bisa menghadapinya apapun yang terjadi…"

…

"Tetapi aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kufikirkan," berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat Dino, "kaulah yang memutuskannya. Bukan aku—"

"Ya—" Al yang tampak terdiam beberapa saat menjawab, membuat Alaude menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap punggung pria itu yang tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, "—mungkin itulah satu-satunya jalan untuk membuatnya menjadi kuat dan juga tegar. Biarkan ia membenciku, dan menjauh dariku…"

…

"Aku akan mengirimnya ke sekolah mafia—"

…

"Kemana sebenarnya G pergi—" Giotto tampak sedikit panik dan berjalan cepat mencari G yang tidak kembali juga sejak menerima telfon dari seseorang itu. Menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, di sampingnya tampak Tsuna, Gokudera, dan juga Yamamoto serta Ugetsu yang membantu Giotto mencarinya.

Menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, mencoba untuk mencari tempat yang mungkin saja ditemui oleh G. karena tidak mungkin ia pergi jauh dari Giotto sementara tidak ada anak buahnya yang berada di sekelilingnya.

"Apakah ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Suara yang tampak asing terdengar itu membuat Giotto maupun yang lainnya menoleh. Menemukan seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan sebuah plester menempel di hidungnya. Memakai pakaian pastur dan sedang membawa sebuah Al Kitab di tangannya.

"Suara kalian sedikit mengganggu anak-anak yang sedang berlatih di gereja," tampak tertawa tenang, sementara Giotto dan juga Ugetsu menoleh untuk menemukan kalau mereka tanpa sadar sudah berjalan menuju ke sebuah gereja yang berada di atas bukit dikelilingi oleh hutan, "mungkin aku bisa membantu kalian?"

"Ah maaf kami sudah mengganggumu Padre, kami sedang mencari seseorang yang berambut merah dengan tattoo di bagian kanan wajahnya—" mencoba untuk memberitahukan ciri-ciri G yang cukup mencolok pada sang pastur, "—apakah padre melihatnya disekitar sini?"

"Tidak, tetapi mungkin aku bisa membantumu mencarinya—"

"Ah, kalau tidak keberatan dan tidak mengganggu—" Giotto tampak membungkuk sedikit, tampak cukup tidak enak mendengar kalau ia akan merepotkan orang itu.

"Tidak ada masa—"

"KNUCKLE ONII-SAN! EXTREEEME!" suara pemuda yang sedang berbicara dengan Giotto itu terpendam oleh suara teriakan maha dahsyat yang sukses membuat semua yang ada di sana terkejut. Menoleh untuk menemukan dua orang anak kecil seumuran dengan Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya.

Sangat mirip dengan Knuckle untuk yang laki-laki—yang membedakan hanyalah rambut anak itu yang berwarna putih.

"Ryouhei, sudah kukatakan untuk mengecilkan suaramu saat berada di lingkungan gereja bukan?"

"Ahahaha! Maaf onii-san, tetapi Kyoko mencarimu kemana-mana!" menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, menemukan seorang anak perempuan berambut pendek yang tampak bersembunyi di belakang bocah bernama Ryouhei itu.

"Kyoko? Kenapa kau mencariku?"

"Katanya ia bertemu dengan hantu di dalam hutan—berambut merah dan memiliki mata yang seram dan tattoo yang sangat aneh," Ryouhei tampak memperagakan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyoko, sementara sang gadis hanya mengangguk membenarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya.

…

_Krik…krik…krik…_

"G/G-san/G-dono!" Giotto, Tsuna, Ugetsu, Yamamoto, dan juga Gokudera langsung berteriak saat mendengarkan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan oleh Ryouhei saat itu. Knuckle, Ryouhei, dan juga Kyoko tampak terkejut dan menatap mereka semua.

…

"Kakak!" membuka pintu cukup keras, tampak Dino yang terburu-buru dan sudah berpakaian cukup rapi meskipun jam masih menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Nafasnya yang terengah-engah, karena jarak dari kamarnya menuju ke ruangan Al cukup jauh. Menoleh, menatap Dino dengan tatapan datar tanpa ada senyuman.

"Ada apa Dino?"

"Kenapa—seluruh pakaianku berada di dalam koper? Memang kita akan pergi kemana?" Dino tampak menatap kakaknya yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin, berbeda dengan kakaknya yang biasanya, "kenapa kakak tampak aneh akhir-akhir ini? Apakah ada yang kakak sembunyikan?"

…

"Untuk jawaban dari pertanyaanmu yang kedua, adalah tidak—" berdiri dan membelakangi Dino sambil menatap kearah jendela, "—dan untuk yang pertama. Bukan 'kita' tetapi 'kau'—"

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak bisa berada disini untuk sementara waktu Dino—" menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, mulut Dino terbuka sedikit tanpa ada suara yang keluar sedikitpun, "—kau terlalu lemah untuk hidup di dunia yang keras seperti dunia Mafia."

"A—apa maksud kakak?"

"Aku akan mengirimmu ke sekolah mafia selama 6 tahun—kau harus bisa membuat dirimu kuat di saat kau berada disana," tampak mencoba untuk tetap bersuara seperti biasa, Al hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mencoba untuk mengatur suaranya, "kau tidak boleh kembali selama kurung waktu itu…"

"Ap—Apa maksud kakak! A—aku tidak mau, kenapa aku harus pergi dari sini!"

"Romario!" Al meninggikan suaranya, memanggil Romario yang segera datang dan membungkuk dengan cepat, "bawa Dino ke mobilnya, ia bisa terlambat sampai di sekolahnya…"

"Kakak!"

"Ba—baiklah boss," Romario mencoba untuk menenangkan Dino yang tampak memberontak dan tidak ingin beranjak dari ruangan itu. Tetapi Al tidak bergeming dan masih membelakangi Dino yang saat itu tampak kecewa melihat kakaknya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kakak lakukan! Ke—kenapa aku harus meninggalkan kakak! Aku akan menjadi kuat—tanpa perlu meninggalkan kakak, aku tidak mau—" Dino melihat kakaknya yang tidak menatapnya dan terus diam tidak meresponnya, "—kenapa aku harus pergi! Kalau kakak tidak mengatakan apapun, bagaimana aku bisa mengerti apa maksud kakak melakukan semua ini!"

"Aku melakukannya hanya karena kau lemah—tidak ada yang lainnya…"

"Sejak kapan kakak berubah? Kenapa kakak tidak perduli padaku, aku tidak ingin pergi kemanapun—kenapa kakak memaksaku! A—aku benci kakak!"

BLAM!

Suara pintu yang tertutup mengakhiri perbincangan antara Al dan juga Dino. Masih terdiam, Al hanya bisa menatap Dino yang sepertinya tidak memberontak lagi, dan tampaknya ia sangat kesal hingga tidak ada senyuman yang terpancar saat Al melihatnya naik ke mobil dari jendela ruangannya.

Romario menatap Al, mengetahui rencana sebenarnya dari sang Primo Cavallone itu dan hanya membungkukkan kepalanya sebelum memasuki mobil bersama dengan Dino.

Al mengambil handphonenya, mencoba untuk menghubungi seseorang disana.

"_Boss…"_

"Romario—" tersenyum—senyuman yang dipaksakannya itu, "—aku bisa mengandalkanmu bukan? Kupercayakan Dino padamu…"

"_Baiklah boss, serahkan padaku…"_

Menutup handphonenya, menghela nafas berat sambil menutup matanya—mencoba menahan mati-matian apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia lakukan. Berbalik dan melihat Alaude yang sedaritadi duduk di kursi.

"Terima kasih untuk saranmu Alaude—" tersenyum lega dan duduk di salah satu kursi di dekat Alaude. Menyenderkan kepalanya dan hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak melihatmu—lakukan apa yang kau ingin lakukan," Alaude tampak memalingkan wajahnya, dan membiarkan Al yang tampak membenamkan wajahnya di atas meja di antara lipatan kedua tangannya.

…

"Aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikannya—tidak apa-apa kalau ia sampai membenciku…"

Keheningan tampak melanda, sebelum suara handphone berbunyi—lagi-lagi—memecahnya. Menoleh pada nomor yang tertuju, menautkan kedua alisnya sebelum mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa—"

"_Ma—maaf Alaude-san," _suara yang tampak panik dan juga ketakutan itu terdengar seperti mimpi buruk bagi Alaude saat itu, _"kami dari Rumah Sakit Namimori, anda harus segera kembali kemari, kondisi adik anda—"_

Walaupun tidak tampak panik, tetapi pupil mata Alaude melebar dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan berlari keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Al yang bahkan tidak sempat menanyakan apapun tentang telpon itu.

…

"Berambut merah dengan tattoo yang aneh di sisi kanan wajahnya—" Knuckle yang tampak membantu Giotto mencari G tampak berpencar dan mencoba mencarinya bersama dengan Kyoko yang mengetahui wajah dari G.

"Wajah orang itu menyeramkan, sorotnya benar-benar dingin dan menakutkan," Kyoko tampak masih memegang tangan Knuckle dan berjalan menelusuri hutan yang ada di belakang gereja tempat Knuckle berada.

"Mungkin itu hanya karena pencahayaan disini kurang—" menepuk kepala Kyoko mencoba untuk menenangkan sang adik, "—lagipula teman-temannya tadi terlihat baik bukan?"

Mengangguk dan menoleh kekiri dan kekanan kembali untuk mencari orang yang dimaksud oleh Giotto dan juga yang lainnya.

"Ya, maaf—aku harus menjauhkan diri dari Giotto dan juga yang lainnya," suara yang asing terdengar oleh Knuckle itu membuatnya penasaran dan mencoba untuk mencari sumber suara dari dalam gereja itu. Menemukan seseorang yang sedang duduk dan menelpon seseorang dari handphonenya.

"Ah, dia orangnya—" sedikit berbisik, Kyoko menunjuk orang itu—G yang sedang serius menelpon seseorang itu. Knuckle melihat wajah G yang tampak serius.

"Aku mengerti—" Knuckle merasa ada yang aneh dengan G memutuskan untuk tidak mendekatinya sampai ia selesai menelpon seseorang disana, "—tenang saja, aku akan melakukannya…"

…

"Aku akan menghancurkan Giotto dan juga Alphonso—aku akan menghancurkan Vongola dan juga Cavallone…"

…

"Hibari-kun, apakah kau bisa mendengarku?"

Suara beberapa perawat tampak terdengar di sebuah ruangan dimana sosok anak kecil berambut hitam itu tampak berbaring dengan beberapa alat terpasang di tubuhnya. Suara pendeteksi detak jantung tampak menunjukkan kalau detak jantung anak itu melemah.

"Kakakmu akan segera datang—kau harus tetap sadar, Hibari-kun?" mencoba untuk menyadarkan anak itu, seorang perawat mencoba untuk menepuk tubuhnya. Matanya tampak terbuka sedikit mencoba untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya, "kakakmu akan segera datang—tetaplah bertahan…"

"Nii-sama…" suaranya tampak berbisik, mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya yang terputus-putus. Pandangannya tampak samar dan tampak tidak bisa fokus.

"Ya, ia akan kembali sebentar lagi—ia sudah sampai di Jepang dan sedang menuju kemari…"

"Disini dingin…apakah kau bisa mematikan ACnya suster? Dan—gelap…" matanya semakin menyipit, mencoba untuk menggerakkan bola matanya dan mencari-cari sosok kakaknya yang sedang dibicarakan itu, "nii-sama dimana…"

"Sedang dalam perjalanan kemari—kau pasti bisa bertahan, kakakmu akan sedih jika kau pergi Hibari-kun," mengerjapkan matanya lemah, walaupun ia ingin tetap sadar tubuhnya menolak untuk melakukan itu. Rasa kantuk yang hebat dan juga rasa sesak membuat pandangannya semakin kabur.

"Aku takut…nii-sama—kau, dimana…"

BRAK!

Suara pintu yang terbanting itu memisahkan pembatas antara ruangan itu dan sosok Alaude yang nafasnya tampak memburu karena terburu-buru setelah menaiki pesawat jet milik Cavallone—tentu setelah memaksa Alfonso—dan menatap ranjang tempat adiknya terbaring untuk menemukan sang adik yang menutup matanya.

Piiiiiiip…

'_Aku akan menunggumu nii-sama…'_

…

Fiction kedua setelah Secret in Your Past yang sudah ga diupdate selama 2 tahun lebih yang akhirnya sukses di update lagi XD

Semoga aja me ga lupa sama alurnya, dan karena ini dibuat sebelum Inheritance Arc jadinya ga tahu kalau Cozart yang ajak Giotto ;_; Cozart pasti muncul, tapi mungkin dia sudah jadi Primo Shimon dan bukan orang yang suruh Giotto buat bikin Vongola.

BTW, Kyouya mati? XD #ditonfa

80% me buat adiknya Alaude itu mati XD #ngek tapi silahkan lihat saja bagaimana kelanjutan dari kisah Alaude itu xp yang pasti makasih buat yang udah review uhukduatahunyanglaluuhuk semoga aja masih ada yang baca '3'

Dan terakhir—masalah G, itu beneran G kok. :) tapi di chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan dijelaskan maksud dari perkataan dari G di telpon itu :p

**Tsunayoshi 'Takeshi' Sawada **Makasih ^^ maaf uhuksangatuhuk lama sekali updatenya… masih panjang kok :)

**Catharina **Al itu character yang ditakdrikan untuk berumur pendek #evillaugh untuk Kyouya yang bersikap lembut, nanti akan tahu jawabannya ;) Mukuro sama Chrome muncul, tapi kayaknya masih lama ;p ini aja masih Knuckle, belum lagi Lamponya ' '

**ShikiTeito **Incest ga bakal terjadi T_T apalagi G27 18 sama D dong bukan sama 27 :p

**Reika33riopix33gothic33lolita **Arcobaleno lainnya pasti muncul, tapi nanti :|b

**Faran PangkalHemat** karena Yama itu fave char Author :Db #apahubungannya? Al bakal mati, tapi ga sekarang—eh ga tahu ding mati atau ga ' 'a jawaban pertanyaan terakhir adalah : Giotto dkk nyasar pas nyari G di sekitar Gereja XD

**N. Yufa** *tunjuk warning* tidak ada maybe, berarti ini bakal jadi ffic Shounen Ai XD #yey 2 tahun lebih saya bikin ffic, kadang Shounen Ai saya meningkat berkali-kali lipat daripada pas saya bikin ini XD

**Himeka Mei **iya dicium '3' tapi kayaknya 1827 ga bakal jadi pairing… Alaude itu Tsundere XD dan yep Squallo, Xanxus, Bianchi bakal muncul—dan salah satunya akan muncul sebentar lagi Xp

**Yukkarin** makasih ^^ 02G bakal jadi side pairing walaupun nanti bakal jadi U02 =w=b

**Nakyo Hibasawa **iya itu salah =w=a harusnya hitam—dan kata-kata pas terakhir kali muncul itu yang jadi petunjuk siapa dia XD emang rada OOC awalnya, tapi mungkin tengah cerita bakal lebih IC—mungkin…

**Bhiblu21 **Dino sama Al akan distop sampe sini dulu karena Dino dikirim ke sekolah mafia XD dan yep itu Alaude + Hibari ' 'b

**CursedCrystal **belum dong, dia kan salah satu main antagonis di sini XD Hibari memang OOC kok, ga perlu pake kata agak ._.

**P.S. **satu hal yang berubah dari me selama 2 tahun ini adalah—me ga bisa bikin humor TT_TT jadi, untuk BTS ga bisa bikin dulu sampe mood humor balik…


End file.
